Orochimaru's Apprentice
by Fictionstv
Summary: Anko fights Kakashi in order to bring Sasuke to Orochimaru. This story details the relationship between Orochimaru and his apprentice Anko.
1. Chapter 1

"You need to have an apprentice," Sarutobi said sitting in his chair.

"I don't need one," Orochimaru protested. He was standing up in his white robes.

"The other Sannins have had apprentices. Jiraiya and Tsunade have both selected apprentices. Look at how far Yondaime has turned out," Sarutobi reasoned.

Orochimaru curled his lip. Any mention of Jiraiya and his apprentice Yondaime made his blood boil.

"And now Yondaime has students of his own," Sarutobi said pleased.

"Besides, an apprentice shows one's legacy. Gives a man a purpose," the Third advised.

Orochimaru considered it. "I will think about it, but I don't want a team of brats. I will select one on my own time," Orochimaru said leaving.

The Third sighed. It was so hard to get him to do anything these days. As Orochimaru left the office Yondaime walked towards the office. Orochimaru frowned as he approached.

"Hello Orochimaru," the 22 year old Yondaime greeted smilingly.

Orochimaru glared at him and walked passed him.

The Stone nation was at war with the Fire nation. Many of the western towns and villages were vulnerable to attack. One such town was burning in the cold night. The houses were aflame, blades could be found everywhere some of them in people. People shouted and screamed in confusion as the Stone ninjas slashed through the town's defenders.

Orochimaru watched from below. "Is this natural, for the strong to kill the weak?" he wondered. "But the Stone warriors are cowards attacking a small village," Orochimaru concluded. He walked down towards the village.

Eight year old Anko ran through the streets, her eyes blinded by the smoke. She was crying from the images she saw. As she ran she saw a figure blocking her path. She looked quickly to her left and right. There was no escape. Anko took out a blade and charged the enemy. Orochimaru grabbed her wrist causing her to drop the blade.

"Brave child," Orochimaru commented.

"I'll kill you," she shouted mistaking him for a Stone warrior. Orochimaru let her go as two Stone warriors ran towards the scene.

Grinning they cornered the two. "We'll kill you both," one said confidently.

"You will let this child live," Orochimaru said.

"We'll kill you old man and the child too," the other clarified their intentions. Anko looked at Orochimaru fearfully.

"I see," Orochimaru said. Two snakes came through his sleeves. They raced toward the ninjas and opened their mouths. Blades extended a foot long from their mouths and went into their mouths slicing into their brain stem. They fell to the ground their blood staining the ground.

Anko stared at Orochimaru. "Go up that hill and don't look back," he instructed her. When he saw that she was gone he assessed the situation.

"You're late," Orochimaru said as the ANBU ninjas arrived.

"It couldn't be helped. Yondaime is currently leading another squad up ahead," the ANBU captain said.

"Make sure none of the ninjas escape. Bring all prisoners to me," Orochimaru commanded.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," the ANBU captain confirmed.

The Stone ninjas were not prepared to fight an ANBU squad trained by Orochimaru. They were easily slaughtered; two of them were captured.

The next morning the civilians tried to reconstruct their homes and bury the dead. "Help bury the dead," Orochimaru ordered the ANBU. "Leave the prisoners with me," he told them.

Anko walked into the burned village lost. Her parents were dead, she knew this now. "Come," Orochimaru said.

Anko curious but fearful walked towards Orochimaru. "Have you seen these two men?" Orochimaru asked.

"Him," Anko pointed out the glaring prisoner. "Did he kill your parents?" Orochimaru asked.

Anko nodded and looked down in sadness. "From now on I will take care of you," Orochimaru said.

Anko looked up at Orochimaru thankful and in awe. Anko turned her attention to the glaring prisoner as Orochimaru stared at him. Snakes came forth from the ground and wrapped around the prisoner. They kept him from moving an inch.

"Anyone who ever hurts you again will suffer the same fate as this," Orochimaru said. The prisoner continued to struggle as the snakes hissed around him. Orochimaru made a seal and suddenly the snakes turned into razor sharp chains. Orochimaru separated his hands and instantly the chains started to cut into the prisoner until it finally sliced him to pieces in a quick motion. The chains turned to smoke as they hit the ground.

"You will become the same if you resist me," Orochimaru said. His snake eyes pierced his mind. The prisoner screamed.

The prisoner's head fell to the ground stunned. "Come," Orochimaru said. Anko reluctantly followed him taking one last look at her home.

Orochimaru walked with Anko toward Konoha. During the trip she didn't say a word. Orochimaru did not know what to do with this child. His childhood wasn't an example he could use.

"Do you need something to eat?" Orochimaru asked. Anko nodded. Orochimaru gave her a look of concern. He rose his hand summoned an apple tree in front of them. Orochimaru reached and took an apple. Anko gratefully took the apple biting into it.

When Anko was done with the apple she threw it in the bushes and gave Orochimaru a smile. He stared at the child getting rid of his own apple. As they approached the gates he was stopped by the gate. A Chuunin appeared before him.

"Oh, it's you," the Chuunin stuttered recognizing him. Orochimaru glared at him. "Open the gate," the Chuunin ordered. Orochimaru stepped into Konoha with Anko.

They were suddenly met with a market place. Anko looked around seeing the busy people selling and buying. Orochimaru finally got her attention giving her a large lollypop. Anko accepted and started to suck on it. Orochimaru approached the Hokage office with Anko right next to him.

Sarutobi was receiving positive reports on the counter attack, although casualty reports were always saddening. Orochimaru opened the doors and walked into the room. Sarutobi looked up.

"Your defense of that village is commendable," Sarutobi said.

"The same village that was burned down," Orochimaru pointed out.

"Don't be all pessimistic Orochimaru. The enemy was defeated," Sarutobi said.

"There is always someone to fight," Orochimaru reminded him.

Sarutobi sighed. "This is true. So what brings you to my office?" Sarutobi asked.

"I found an orphan in the village. I will be training her as my apprentice," Orochimaru informed him.

Sarutobi smiled. "Send her in," he said.

Orochimaru frowned and then looked behind him. Anko was gone. A Chuunin aid came into the room holding Anko by her sweatshirt.

"So this is her," Sarutobi said warmly. Anko with a lollypop in her mouth stared at the old man. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Mitarashi Anko," she told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Orochimaru practiced with Anko for an hour. She was getting better learning how to control the blade in her hand. In a puff of smoke a Chuunin appeared before him.

"Orochimaru-sama, we need you for a mission," the Chuunin reported.

Orochimaru frowned. "I will be there shortly," he told him.

"I have to go, it may take a few days," Orochimaru told Anko. Still holding a blade she nodded understanding. "Will you survive without me?" he asked.

Anko nodded. Orochimaru and the Chuunin dashed away towards the meeting place.

"We have intelligence that the Stone nation has allied with the Thunder nation," a Chuunin reported to Yodaime and Orochimaru.

Yodaime nodded. "Watch your backs, these guys can cloak," Yodaime said.

"Now, Orochimaru…." Yodaime began but he was already gone.

Orochimaru walked calmly on the large tree branches looking every once in awhile at the scenery. A twig cracked a few yards away from him. Orochimaru smirked as the Stone ninja walked towards his back. Suddenly the ninja struck, Orochimaru shuddered and turned to clay.

The Stone ninja gasped at his mistake and fled. Four snakes shot out towards him. The ninja took flight jumping from one branch to another. Orochimaru continued to shoot snakes towards the ninja.

"He's fast," Orochimaru considered. He phased away. The Stone ninja slashed a snake in half and continued to run. Orochimaru phased in front of him and punched him off the tree branch. The Stone ninja landed on the ground and started running limping. Orochimaru blasted out of the ground and punched down. The enemy ninja threw a kunai blade at him which Orochimaru caught between his fingers.

In desperation the Stone ninja made a seal to summon the boulders beneath the ground. Orochimaru put his hands together to dispel the technique.

"You are indeed strong," Orochimaru considered walking towards the fallen combatant. Orochimaru's eyes concentrated on the man's eyes and within moments the enemy ninja was his slave.

Yodaime with super human speed went through the Stone ninjas like butter defeating them within moments. The other ninjas cheered as they had won another great victory.

Orochimaru and the Stone ninja walked towards Konoha. "I will be personally interrogating him," Orochimaru said to the guards. They weren't of mind to refuse him.

Orochimaru opened a trap door underneath the ground and walked down the stairs, the enemy ninja with him. The tunnel was dark, lit only by a few lamps. Orochimaru's eyes could see easily enough.

"Where are you taking me?" the Stone ninjas asked frightened.

"Your fear is justified, but you suit my needs," Orochimaru said licking his lips in anticipation.

Orochimaru opened the doors and went inside his small lab. The Stone ninja watched in fascination at the many jars and books. He also saw Orochimaru's collection of Stone head protectors, some not cleaned properly of their blood stains.

"Your other comrades were of no help to me, but anatomy fascinates me," Orochimaru said smirking. The Stone ninja attempted to resist. Orochimaru frowned and with his eyes he snapped his brain. "Now let's see what hidden secrets you possess," Orochimaru said putting the ninja on the table.

"Orochimaru was not at the front," Yodaime complained.

The Third Hokage sighed. "Orochimaru gave me a report that he was investigating the cloaking ability of the Stone ninjas, in other words their secret techniques," the Third explained.

"More like he wants them for himself," Yodaime protested.

"Now, Yodaime, you should get along with Orochimaru. He's a generation your senior and the next in line after me," the Third reasoned.

"You said anyone could become Hokage," Yodaime reminded him.

"True, if you manage to surpass Orochimaru the title could be yours," the Third relented.

"I don't want to surpass him, I want to prove to you that I have a great love for this village," Yodaime said.

The Third Hokage nodded. "Let us not talk of this matter, it makes me feel old," the Third joked.

"I'm sorry…" Yodaime said.

The Third Hokage dismissed his concern. "I am considering promoting Kakashi to that of Jounin," the Third said.

"He's still too young," Yodaime argued.

"We have lost too many in the last few weeks. There need to be promotions," the Third said.

"Then at least keep him under my command," Yodaime said.

"Very well, the team shall remain with Kakashi as the leader. But in the future you should give them more independence," the Third advised.

One month later

Orochimaru watched as Anko threw kunai's at a smaller tree. She managed to hit the tree trunk most of the time.

"Practice with these," Orochimaru advised giving her a handle Kunai. Anko nodded taking the blade. She allowed it to twirl in her hand and finally shot it forth. It hit the tree.

"You need to work on speed now. Anyone could avoid such attacks," Orochimaru said.

Anko sighed taking another blade out of her bag. "Try to hit me," Orochimaru told her.

"What? But sensei," she protested.

"If you manage to strike me we can begin a new training," Orochimaru told her. Anko with her back turned to Orochimaru concentrated. She twirled it around and shot the blade at Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru easily dodged the attack. Anko frowned as the blade hit the ground.

"It will come with time," he told her.

A hawk came down towards Orochimaru. Anko watched curious as Orochimaru took the note from his leg.

"Konoha uses these raptors to send messages across distances, they can also find people," Orochimaru explained annoyed. The hawk flew off as Orochimaru released it.

"I have to go, continue practicing," he instructed her.

"What happened to the prisoner," the Third asked Orochimaru upon him arriving.

"He's dead," Orochimaru said.

"The cause of death was?" the Third asked.

"Bleeding in the brain," Orochimaru said.

"Where is the body?" the Third asked.

Orochimaru frowned at the questions. "I disposed of it," he said simply.

The Third wrote some notes. "Orochimaru, I can't condone torture. If you torture enemy ninjas you allow them to justify torturing our own ninjas," the Third said.

"Then don't condone torture," Orochimaru said dodging the issue.

"Every action one of my ninjas does reflects on my policies," the Third said. "Did you get anything out of the man?" the Third asked.

"No, he resisted till the end," Orochimaru said leaving.

Anko continued practicing well into the night. It seemed she was getting no where. She picked up her blades and retired for the night.

The next day Yodaime introduced the kunai. He taught its weight, composition, and how it should be handled. Anko felt rather bored until Yodaime told the class they were to throw them at targets.

The class rather excited went outside to the nearby target practice range. Yodaime set up easy targets on the board. "Now let's see how close you can manage to get it to this spot," Yodaime said pointing to the middle target.

Anko threw four Kunai blades, all hitting the 2 and 3 range. "That's pretty good. Can you hit the number 1," Yodaime joked smiling.

Anko took the last blade and closed her eyes in concentration. She took the blade across her shoulder and shot it towards the target. The blade hit in the middle of the target in the number 1 spot. "Quite impressive," Yodaime observed.

Beyond her duties as a Ninja academy student and Orochimaru's apprentice, Anko was also given the duties of grocery shopping and keeping Orochimaru's house spotless.

"When you graduate, a Gennin is expected to take on many mundane tasks," Orochimaru had told her. Anko was reminded of this as she took buckets of water up the hill.

Orochimaru returned from a meeting and saw Anko on his roof eating sweet dumplings. Orochimaru stared at the child. "Why are you on the roof?" he asked.

"It's a nice view," Anko commented while chewing a dumpling off a stick.

"You like those things?" Orochimaru asked pointing to her stash of dumplings.

Anko nodded smiling. "Well come inside," Orochimaru said.

"Just a moment," Anko said. She took the stick, aimed and fired at Orochimaru. Orochimaru's snake eyes turned to slits as he jumped out of way. He glared at the child but softened his look.

"You almost got me," he admitted. Anko shook her head. "Look," she said. Orochimaru stared at the ground, a design of a Konoha leaf appeared on the ground. Orochimaru stared long and hard finding that the stick intended for him had finished the design. Anko grinned and jumped down from the roof.

"Is this what you learn from school?" Orochimaru asked.

Anko shook her head. "I cut my hands up a little, so these were easier to use," she said holding up a dumpling stick.

"Give me your hands," Orochimaru said. Anko extended her bandaged hands. Orochimaru took the bandages off and healed her hands. Anko looked at her hands stunned.

"I'm not as good as some of the medics, but I've never needed medical attention," Orochimaru said.

Anko smiled. "Thanks," she said.

One month later

It was winter season, a time of rain for Konoha. The Stone nation would receive high amounts of snow during these times. For the time being they stopped their raids.

Anko wearing a new trench coat went into the forest alone. Orochimaru had left her by herself for two weeks. She was used to it though. He was her sensei, not her father.

Taking some needles she shot them towards a tree, all hitting. She wondered what else to learn. She decided to go back and practice reading some of Orochimaru's books.

Orochimaru on his own found the capital city of the Stone nation. He had only one thing on his mind, to kill the Tsuchikage. The war was taking too much time from his schedule. Taking two swords he sliced apart the two border guards. Making a seal he transformed the border gates into his own famous Orochimaru wall. He proceeded to open it and run inside.

"We're under attack," a Stone ninja shouted before he was sliced by Orochimaru. In the confusion several Stone ninjas raced towards the border gate. Orochimaru sent ninja stars into the necks of his opponents. He managed to block the darts and blades headed his way. He put his hand up to his mouth and breathed fire blasting the market square and melting the snow. People fled for their lives as Orochimaru unleashed a plague of snakes into the city. The people distracted, he headed toward the Tsuchikage tower. Running up the tower he found the leader expecting him.

"You think by killing me the war will end?" he questioned him.

Orochimaru remained silent. Suddenly the Tsuchikage grabbed a hold of him and two disappeared.

Orochimaru found himself in a snowy field in the mountains. "Now you are my place, the advantage is mine," the Tsuchikage said.

With that he sent large boulders toward Orochimaru. Orochimaru watched stunned as the rocks pilled up on him. "Fool," the Tsuchikage said.

The wind began to pick up, there was a yellow glow, and suddenly a snake appeared blasting out of the rock. "You underestimate me," Orochimaru said, his lip bleeding.

Panicked, the Tsuchikage created a rock wall in front of him. Orochimaru and his snake blasted through the wall. The leader summoned more rocks as stepping stone to get away. The snake couldn't get past the sharp rock blocks. Orochimaru jumped off the snake and raced after the Stone leader. The Tsuchikage sent rocks flying at Orochimaru. He sent out snakes to blast apart the rocks.

The Tsuchikage lost his footing and fell into the snow. Orochimaru considered what to do. "This technique I haven't shown to anyone," Orochimaru said. He felt an uncomfortable sensation as a snake came out of his throat. The snake opened its mouth revealing a sword. Orochimaru took the sword out of his mouth and swirled it around, getting a feel for it.

"You're a monster," the leader said stunned. Orochimaru phased before the older man and sliced at his left arm and right leg. The man fell to his knees in pain, the venom of the sword going through his veins.

"I am merciful though. I will allow you die in a respectable position," Orochimaru said waiving the sword in front of the old man's face. He cocked his arm and plunged the sword into his heart. Orochimaru pulled the sword out, it turned to smoke.

"So this is what it's like to kill a Kage," Orochimaru considered.

Orochimaru returned to Konoha with a bag full of items. He was torn and bruised from the fight. He headed down the road toward his basement. Upon getting to his private chambers he dumped the items. They were blades of different sorts. Orochimaru made a seal, and suddenly the objects became six Stone ninjas. Orochimaru sighed at the mess; he was too tired to deal with them. He closed the door and put a special seal on the lock. He then walked back to his house.

"He did what?" the Third asked. Yodaime was in the room wondering the same thing.

"Orochimaru is believed to have killed the Tsuchikage single handily," the Chuunin aid told them.

"That's great news. Tell me if they are interested in a peace agreement," the Third ordered.

"Right away," the Chuunin aid said leaving the room.

"See, Yodaime, he can be useful, now the war is over," the Third said.

"Or just begun," Yodaime said darkly.

"Orochimaru-sensei," Anko greeted as he came home.

"You look hurt," Anko noticed.

"It's nothing," he said.

"We begin lessons tomorrow," Orochimaru said.


	3. Chapter 3

Orochimaru watched patiently as Anko shot off Kunais and star blades at the targets. Most of them entered the black inner zone of the targets.

"That's good enough for the next lesson," Orochimaru said.

"One must be able to aim under extreme circumstances," Orochimaru told her.

"I'm going to send blades past your head as you throw the kunai," Orochimaru said. Anko stared at her sensei horrified. "I promise I won't kill you, although I can't predict that they won't hit you," he said.

Anko bit her lip fearfully. "You are to dodge the blades and successfully hit the target," Orochimaru instructed.

Orochimaru took out a few blades and loaded them between his fingers. In a sudden movement the blades were hurled towards Anko. Anko dodged the blades and threw the blade blindly. It didn't manage to hit the target.

"We shall try again," Orochimaru said.

"Hokage-sama, the Stone nation has nationalized over the death of their leader. They are mobilizing for another attack," the Hokage's Chuunin aid reported. The Hokage frowned miserably.

Anko panted, blades littered around her. She had managed to hit the target only a few times. "You are progressing quickly," Orochimaru told her. "We shall continue this tomorrow," he said. Anko nodded exhausted.

"I have called this meeting because a new threat has arisen. Despite the efforts of Orochimaru, the Stone nation will not agree to a peace treaty. They are currently mobilizing for a spring attack when the snow clears," the Third Hokage reported.

Yodaime, Orochimaru, and some other Jounins were present. Tsunade had left the village years ago after the death of Dan, and Jiraiya was a rare sight.

"I'm also going to postpone Kakashi's Jounin promotion. I feel he needs more experience in the field," the Third concluded. Orochimaru considered Kakashi.

After the meeting Orochimaru looked into Kakashi's file. His father had apparently killed himself out of shame three years ago. "Fool," Orochimaru thought. He became a Chuunin at age six and was now being considered to be a Jounin at age ten? Orochimaru closed the file. He would have to speed up Anko's progress.

Orochimaru and Anko walked through the market place. "These are non-ninjas or civilians," Orochimaru said. "They provide us the money to buy weapons, they're important in their own way," he said.

Anko nodded. "Here, take this," Orochimaru said giving her a can. "It's healthy, drink it," he ordered. Anko looked at the red bean soup suspiciously. She popped the lid and started to drink. "You like it?" Orochimaru asked. "It's great" Anko said. "Weird kid," he thought.

"Now for this exercise," Orochimaru began. He raised his hand and immediately a snake came out of his sleeve. The snake quickly wrapped around Anko ready to strike.

"Sensei," Anko called out as the snake hissed by her ear.

"You must be able to concentrate to block out all unnecessary vision but also sounds. If you can keep a person hostage simply by sound you win," Orochimaru said.

Anko nodded, the snake curling around her. Anko tried to shut out the noise and shot off a kunai blade. It hit the target. "Good," Orochimaru commented.

"Now, you will learn to concentrate while under illusion" Orochimaru said. Immediately he stared into Anko's eyes.

Anko felt the weird sensation on her head. She gave a horrified stare as it became clear that snakes were in her hair. In fact they were her hair. She fell to the ground trying to get them out.

"It's just an illusion of the mind. They will end when you hit the target," Orochimaru told her.

Anko reluctantly focused on the target and sent blades toward it. The snakes then disappeared. "Why snakes?" she sobbed.

"Because you fear them the most," Orochimaru reasoned. "Soon they will mean nothing to you, but a tool," Orochimaru said.

"That will do for the day," Orochimaru said. Anko watched him leave, it was almost night.

Orochimaru walked down the familiar hallway and opened his chambers. "I suppose we will start with you," Orochimaru said to dead Stone ninja.

He took a medical knife and started to explore. Hours later Orochimaru had no use for the bodies. He transformed them into various objects and disposed of them. A blood soaked Orochimaru walked into the river. The blood came off his black uniform seconds later. When he was then he walked onto the solid ground, his chakra dried his clothes.

Anko tossed and turned in her bed as nightmares inflicted their toll on her. She did hear Orochimaru enter the house; she wondered why he was always so late.

Orochimaru fatigued from his work fell into his chair. He stared off into space for a few minutes. Then the pupils in his eyes became slits. Orochimaru proceeded to sleep, his eyes still open.

"This move will allow you to deflect enemy blades," Orochimaru said the next morning.

Anko nodded understanding. Orochimaru made a seal. Now two Orochimaru figures stood where the original had been. "Allow me to demonstrate," he said. Anko stared at the two Orochimaru clones.

The first Orochimaru took a kunai while the other took out a small Shuriken. They walked a distance away from each other. Then the first clone sent the blade straight at the second. The second threw the shuriken striking the kunai. Both blades fell to the ground. Orochimaru then allowed the second clone to disappear.

"Do you see?" he asked.

Anko nodded.

"Then dodge this," Orochimaru said sending a kunai blade straight for her head. Anko quickly sent a shuriken which hit the first blade. "Good," Orochimaru said.

They continued more blade throwing. Anko learned to throw a blade up into the air and sent another blade to hit it at the right angle. The first blade went straight down toward the desired target.

A month later.

Anko stood a little cold even with her trench coat. Orochimaru didn't seem to mind. "It's time to work on Bushin techniques," he informed her.

"What's a Bushin?" Anko asked.

"It allows the ninja to take the image of another person or object," Orochimaru said.

"How?" Anko asked.

"To be a ninja you must have both charka and technique. Consider chakra blue and technique yellow. When they mix together they form green," Orochimaru began.

"Now in order to do this you must mold your chakra to create an illusion," Orochimaru told her.

"Can you show an example?" Anko asked.

Orochimaru considered. In an instant he became Jiraiya. Then quickly turned back into himself.

"Who was he?" Anko asked.

"Never mind him; he is a fool and a bad influence. In fact if you ever see him around make sure to be fully clothed," he told her.

Anko simply stared. "Never mind, you can also form multiple images to fool the enemy," Orochimaru said.

Anko concentrated and in a puff of smoke she formed another Anko image. It quickly disappeared.

"Now form an image in your mind other than yourself, an object," Orochimaru instructed.

Anko consider what Yodaime had taught the class. Things that were easy to replace were logs. The image in her mind became clear. In a puff of smoke a log formed near her.

"Now it needs to be done in practice. I will try to hit you with a kunai and you will form a replacement," Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru then walked away and then cloaked himself. Anko looked in every direction for him. A blade from the side was thrown toward her. She quickly concentrated on a replacement. The blade slashed her neck. Orochimaru came down instantly and ran towards her. Anko turned to smoke, a log floating in the air. Orochimaru stared at the log. A blade went through the air towards him. Orochimaru turned around and caught the blade with his hand.

"You think you can spar with me?" Orochimaru chuckled amused.

Another blade was thrown from a different tree. Orochimaru easily dodged it. He made a seal and blasted the tree with a heavy dose of fire. The tree turned to cinders. A log fell to the ground by itself. Orochimaru smirked. "Smart girl," he thought.

Anko panting from her constant movement was ready to aim again. Suddenly the tree raised its branches giving her a hug. Anko was pinned inside the tree. Orochimaru smiled at her.

"The tree isn't really hugging you. It's just an illusion," Orochimaru told her.

"It seems real to me," Anko said.

Orochimaru made a seal with his hands, the branches were gone. Anko was alone in the tree. "The best way to escape an illusion is to make yourself bleed or feel pain," Orochimaru said.

BN 3: Spring

Anko found herself in the market looking at the many goods. She was low on money. She grinned thinking she could use her techniques. She grabbed an apple from a cart.

"You have to pay for that," the salesman said. Anko grinned and formed five shadow clones each with an apple in hand.

"How?" the salesman asked himself. The five Anko shadow clones ran off in five different directions.

"Get her," the salesman yelled chasing after a shadow clone. Raido (15) and Genma (13) heard the commotion.

"Why don't we catch this thief?" Raido asked Genma. They raced after her. Anko saw the two run after her. She took out a blade and continued to run.

"Got you," Raido said until he touched air. The clone was gone. Genma popped another clone.

Anko found herself in open space, apple in hand. Raido and Genma found her with the apple ready to arrest her. Anko took one of her apples tossing it up in the air. She grinned and threw the apple at Raido. Raido extended his hand and caught the apple. The apple turned into a blade splashing blood on his glove.

"Brat!" Raido said as he took the blade out of his hand. Anko laughed at their expense. Anko tossed a kunai at them. Genma sent a shuriken through the air. The shuriken exploded the kunai. The kunai fell to the ground and turned into an apple.

Annoyed they ran at her. Anko stared at them worried as they descended near her. She closed her eyes as they were about to impact her. Orochimaru grabbed their arms as they were about to arrest her.

"I will take care of this matter," Orochimaru said.

Genma and Raido gulped and quickly moved away from the Sannin.

"Certainly Orochimaru-sama," Raido said. The two decided to leave.

Orochimaru frowned at Anko. Anko smiled sheepishly.

"Today we are going to learn geography," Yodaime announced. He displayed a map in front of the board.

"This star on the map symbolizes Konoha on the map, where we live," Yodaime pointed to the star in the Red colored country. "Every country has its own capital city, a hidden village where ninjas are trained and major commerce takes place," Yodaime said.

"This nation to the east of us is the Wave nation. They are this strip of land and islands. They are a poor nation and no real threat to us," Yodaime said.

"Why is that?" a student asked.

"They don't have any bridges linking the islands to the mainland so their ships are subject to pirates. They also have warring clans inside the country, not very stable," Yodaime said.

"To the north east is the Lightning Nation. They are more stable than the Wave nation but they haven't threatened us as of yet," Yodaime said.

"Then there is the Wind nation. It's a desert like country, but they are fairly strong. We have an alliance with them. The Stone nation to the northwest is our enemy," Yodaime told them.

"Why is the Stone nation our enemy?" Hayate asked.

"It's complicated, but the Stone nation doesn't have many resources in the mountainous areas, so it hopes to expand into the center region of the continent. We and these border nations are trying to push them back," Yodaime said.


	4. Chapter 4

Anko took the three kunai blades and shot them towards the targets. They each hit the targets. Orochimaru walked by and observed the targets. "I think you are ready for the next lesson," Orochimaru said.

"There is another place on this world, where powerful beasts roam. They can be summoned if there is a strong connection between the person and the animal," Orochimaru began.

"What kind of animals?" Anko asked.

"Snakes, slugs, frogs, dragons, tigers, monkeys, many different kinds," Orochimaru listed off. "In order to summon them you must be able to master them and gain their trust," Orochimaru told her. He bit his thumb. "It requires a little of your blood, and then you place it on the ground to create a special seal. If your chakra is enough and you are able to create a connection you can summon a creature to your aid," Orochimaru said.

He put his hand on the ground, there was a puff of smoke and a small snake appeared on the ground.

"Why snakes?" Anko asked backing away from it.

"They have a special connection with me somehow," Orochimaru said as the snake wrapped around his arm.

"Isn't that a little small?" Anko asked.

"True, this one won't do. The more chakra you possess the more you can summon larger and more powerful creatures. I can summon snakes a hundred times larger than this," Orochimaru explained.

"Can other people like you summon these animals?" Anko questioned.

"The Third of course, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and it appears Yodaime can as well," Orochimaru considered.

"Do they all summon snakes?" Anko continued.

"No, Jiraiya and Yodaime summon a giant frog name Bunta, Tsunade can summon slugs, and the Third can summon a beast called Enma. They may look like animals but they possess intelligent minds. Each ninja summons a creature most like himself. The Bunta frog chose Jiraiya because they are of similar mind when they fight," Orochimaru said.

"Jiraiya and Tsundae were Sannins too?" Anko speculated.

"Yes, all three of us were instructed personally by the Third. Tsunade was known for her strength and medical techniques while Jiraiya focused on defensive techniques," Orochimaru said.

"Why did they leave?" Anko asked.

"They haven't left forever. They still come and go as they please around the country. Tsunade resigned her rank after a special person of hers died. Jiraiya comes whenever the village is attacked but he engages in other occupations," Orochimaru said.

"Like what?" Anko asked.

"He's a writer," Orochimaru frowned. It wasn't completely true, but he was going to tell her details.

"How can a ninja be a writer?" Anko smiled.

"Only the best ninjas know how to perform other tasks. I am a scientists, Tsunade was a nurse, people who are the best at what they do can research into other fields," Orochimaru said.

"Now, bit your thumb like I did and try to summon a snake," Orochimaru instructed.

Anko hesitated biting her thumb. She then sent her hand on the ground her chakra forming smoke around her. When she raised her hand a tiny Gardner snake appeared. Orochimaru frowned at the little snake. "We will need more practices," Orochimaru informed her. Anko sucked her thumb grimacing.

BN 3 Summer

"Try it again," Orochimaru ordered. Anko nodded biting her thumb and placing her hand on the ground. Smoke appeared and a slightly larger snake came forth. Orochimaru frowned disappointed.

"That is all for today, you have exhausted your charka," Orochimaru said. Anko clenched her fists miserable.

"These C missions are not worth my time," the Chuunin complained.

"They need to be done," Yodaime insisted. The Third nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll do it," the Chuunin said annoyed taking the order slip. He went out, it was dark. Orochimaru followed him down the street.

"I can give you a more exciting mission," Orochimaru said to him. The Chuunin's eyes went wide as the Sannin approached him.

"Orochimaru-sama," he addressed.

"Come with me, I have a mission worth your talents," Orochimaru said. The Chuunin followed.

Orochimaru made a seal with his hands opening the trap door. He walked calmly down the stairs, the Chuunin following behind him.

"I didn't know this existed," the Chuunin said amazed.

"It's for my private use," Orochimaru said. He unlocked the door to his lap. The Chuunin went into the lightly lit room unsure of what to think.

"Now, what's the mission?" the Chuunin asked excited.

"Sleep," Orochimaru ordered as the mist went into his lungs.

Hours later Orochimaru looked at the tests. "This won't work either," he said disappointed. The Chuunin began to wake up.

"What happened?" the Chuunin asked stunned.

Orochimaru made a seal with his hands. The Chuunin suddenly couldn't use his voice. His intestines transformed into snakes. They poked from the inside trying to reach air. The Chuunin gave a silent scream as the snakes blasted out of his gut. Orochimaru sighed.

"Back to the drawing board," he realized.

"So he didn't perform the mission," the Third asked annoyed.

The Jounin nodded.

"Typical, find him," the Third ordered.

Anko bit her thumb one more time and created a puff of smoke. Still she couldn't manage to create a more impressive snake. Orochimaru walked over to her as she practiced.

"Let's concentrate on your physical abilities," he suggested. "While the sun is out practice punches and kicks," Orochimaru commanded. Anko nodded.

Orochimaru watched as she rapidly punched as a tree trunk. Her hands became bruised and bloody from the exercise. "This won't do," Orochimaru said looking at her hands.

"Physical strength comes from the chakra you use, not the actual strength of the bones in your hands," Orochimaru said.

"See how flexible my arm is?" Orochimaru said showing his arm. He cocked his arm and blasted the tree trunk to pieces. "Those that are unfortunate enough to use their inner chakra are doomed to failure," Orochimaru said.

"I have concerns about my student Gai," Yodaime told Sarutobi.

"What kind of concerns?" Sarutobi asked with interest.

"He has no real talent, he's a hard worker, but I can't get much of it when it comes to illusionary techniques," Yodaime told him. "I'm not sure whether to put him in the Chuunin exam next year," Yodaime confessed.

"He's a hard worker you say. While his chances are small, tell him if he doesn't become strong enough within a years time he may never become a Chuunin. That will motivate him," the Third said.

"Isn't that cruel?" Yodaime asked

"It would be crueler to deny him his chance," the Third said. "Have him concentrate on Tajitsu training," the Third advised.

BN 3 Fall

"Hope you have a good summer, because it's time for a brand new year," Yodaime reminded the class.

"We will now learn about the different ninja ranks," Yodaime announced. Anko felt very much bored.

Orochimaru concentrated on the Gennin's eyes. "I want those scrolls, come back to me within the hour," Orochimaru ordered.

Anko ran up to Orochimaru pleased with herself. "What is it?" Orochimaru asked.

"They say with my grades I can graduate early," she informed him.

"How early?" Orochimaru asked. The less she was with Yodaime, the better.

"By next year," Anko said.

"That's excellent," Orochimaru said although his opinion of the ninja academy was rather low. He had just fooled a Gennin to get him some sensitive scrolls.

When they got to a spot where they could be alone Orochimaru pressed the need to summon the snake. Anko bit her lip and in a puff of smoke a large venomous snake appeared. Orochimaru looked at Anko with surprise. The snake looked at Anko confused, and then it went inside her trench coat. Anko tried to get the snake out of jacket.

"It's in my clothes," she said panicked.

"It won't hurt you," he assured her.

The snake wrapped around her arm and hissed at Orochimaru. Orochimaru smirked as the snake threatened the invader. "It will protect you with its life, and will do anything you ask of it," Orochimaru told her.

"Even this?" Anko challenged sending the snake towards Orochimaru. The snake threw itself towards Orochimaru, fangs ready to stab. Orochimaru immediately chopped off the snake's head off. Anko frowned as the rest of the snake's body fell to the ground.

"Is it dead?" Anko asked. The snake turned to smoke.

"They can't really be killed. They simply return to their own world. There are many others like that one. However you have to gain the trust and obedience of each one so try to keep them alive," Orochimaru advised.

Orochimaru took the scrolls from the clueless Genin and then killed him. He brought the body back to his lab. The organs and tissue samples could be used later.

"These missing people reports are disturbing," the Third said. "Keep your eyes open," the Third said to the ANBU squad.

Orochimaru came into the office. "Orochimaru, what a pleasure to see you in my office," Sarutobi said friendly.

"I have a request," Orochimaru stated.

"By all means ask it?" Sarutobi said.

"I want Anko to learn with me alone for a period of three months," Orochimaru said.

"That's half a year, won't that stunt her learning?" the Third asked.

"She can learn from me at a faster rate," Orochimaru said.

"But what about your own missions," Sarutobi considered.

"They won't conflict. I will bring Anko with me," Orochimaru said.

The Third had misgivings but trusted Orochimaru's judgment.

"Very well," he said dismissing him.

"We are going on a trip," Orochimaru announced.

"But what about school?" Anko wondered.

"Would you rather go camping or school?" Orochimaru asked.

The two packed what they needed and headed out. Orochimaru found himself a clear area. "I'm going to ask of you a challenging task," Orochimaru told Anko.

"I can do it," Anko said ready.

Orochimaru put his hand and sent a shock wave blast at the ground. The ground crumbled revealing a cave. Anko peered into uncertain what was going on. Orochimaru made a quick seal and suddenly snakes filled the floor of the pit.

"This exercise involves trust and perseverance," Orochimaru said tossing Anko's provision back pack into the pit.

Anko stared into the pit. Orochimaru looked at Anko and then pushed her in. Anko gave a shriek as she hit the floor. The snakes hissed at her as she landed.

"The only way to get out of that pit is to cooperate with the snakes. Eventually it will mean survival when you run out of food. The snakes too will also need to feed," Orochimaru said.

"Don't leave me here," Anko pleaded. Orochimaru's eyes became slits; she fell to the ground stunned with fear. Orochimaru walked away.

Orochimaru phased in front of his squad. "We think the enemy is 100 yards in that direction," the squad captain said pointing towards the north.

"Let's go," Orochimaru said. The team dashed off into the woods.

Anko watched in horror as the snakes swarmed around her. She gave a scream as the snakes pilled onto her.

Orochimaru taking his sword went for the kill. He sliced through the image of Stone ninja. He quickly turned around and blocked the blade of the original Stone ninja. Orochimaru and the Stone ninja circled each slashing with their blades. Suddenly two Orochimaru's clones appeared. The second clone twirled around and slashed him across the back. Orochimaru smiled and allowed a snake to puncture his neck killing him immediately.

Orochimaru held the snake out to smell out the enemy. The snake hissed in the direction of the enemy. He phased away towards the enemy.

Meanwhile the ANBU squad cut through three Stone ninjas. The leader retaliated by sending a rock slide upon them. He allowed the rocks to float around him and threw them at the ANBU. Orochimaru phased next to him grinning. Horrified the leader tried to grab a knife. Orochimaru opened his mouth and allowed the snake to puncture through his skull.

Orochimaru watched in amazement as a kunai blade started to burn. "Orochimaru-sama," the ANBU captain shouted in concern. Orochimaru made a split decision and dashed away. The explosion blasted him slashing through a tree. Orochimaru hung like a rag doll as the smoke dissipated.

Anko with snakes all over her injecting their poison into her raised her hand to the sky. A tree branch could be seen far above her. She didn't know what was happening but the snakes went inside her skin. Her purple eyes turned snake like. She bit her lip and summoned a snake. The snake appeared in her hand. The snakes coiled around her hand. As if reading her mind it shot out towards the branch. Biting firmly to the branch Anko climbed up the snake's body finally getting out of the tree.

The Stone ninja landed on the same branch as Orochimaru. "It looks like I have you now," the Stone ninja said. Orochimaru chuckled still sitting down. The Stone ninja took out his kunai blade and approached toward Orochimaru. Orochimaru struggled to get up to defend himself. Just before he could strike Orochimaru blood fell from his neck. The Stone ninja clutched his neck in pain; a snake had a firm hold on it. The Stone ninja turned around and saw Anko on another branch. She sent another snake from her coat towards him, this time slicing into his gut.

"I'll kill you brat," he gurgled taking aiming the kunai at her. Orochimaru rose from the ground and snapped his neck. The two stared at each other.

"It seems you survived the night," Orochimaru commented.

Anko panting withdrew the snakes. They disappeared into her trench coat. Orochimaru and Anko went back to where the ANBU was last seen. It was a bloody scene; limbs detached and frown in various directions.

"They're all dead," Anko said sadly.

"War is terrible isn't it," Orochimaru commented.

A month later

Orochimaru blocked Anko's attacks. Anko swung her leg in a kick. Orochimaru backed away blocking the kick. Anko sent her fist toward him but he cupped it and pushed her back. She flipped away sending a kunai blade at him. He caught the blade.

"You're getting better. You will definitely graduate on time," Orochimaru said.

BN 2 Winter

Anko went back to school after training with Orochimaru. Some students were curious as to what had happened but were too intimidated by her to ask.

Anko went to the market place and got herself a snake in a glass case. She rushed to bring it back and put it on the counter in Orochimaru's house.

"What is this?" Orochimaru asked not showing pleasure or displeasure at the snake.

"I got him today," Anko explained.

Orochimaru smirked. "You're in charge of feeding him," Orochimaru allowed.

"Kay," Anko responded.

Even when Anko was asleep a snake she had summoned would curl next to her always watching over her.


	5. Chapter 5

Orochimaru continued his work, writing on scrolls his notes. He put the body into a holding chamber similar to a coffin. He locked the chamber tight. He figured the body might be useful later. After months of work he had only half the chambers filled although he did have a collection of organs and tissue samples.

To Orochimaru it was all about time. The more he learned the more he realized he didn't have, more questions arose. He was thirty five but this was considered old for a ninja. The weekly casualty reports reminded him of his mortality.

Flash back

"What are souls?" Anko asked one day.

"It's difficult to say. A soul isn't chakra or anything physical that can be observed. The soul anchors us to the earth. The body is corruptible but the soul cannot," Orochimaru explained.

End Flashback

Orochimaru put his hands closed to the victim's chest. The chakra floated off his chest into Orochimaru's hands.

"It's so warm, so comforting," he said aloud.

Flashback

"Can a soul be killed?" Anko asked.

Orochimaru shook his head. "No, a soul cannot be destroyed, it's eternal," Orochimaru said.

End Flashback.

Orochimaru watched in fascination as an image of his arm went into the victim's chest. It wasn't his real hand, a chakra image. He moved his fingers delicately moving his chakra hands into the chest cavity. He then squeezed his hand; the victim's heart became squeezed.

"I give you life," Orochimaru said pumping the victim's heart. He then let go of the victim, his heart pumping on its own.

Flashback

"If a person dies can they be brought back to life?" Anko wondered.

"It is possible, such a thing could be reachable in your lifetime, eternal life as well," Orochimaru said.

End Flashback.

The victim began to move. Orochimaru took a blade with a note attached and sunk it into his head. "Arise," he commanded.

The victim rose, his eyes blank. He immediately moved around thrashing his arms. Orochimaru move out of the way as a table of medical tools hit the ground. Orochimaru frowned as the man tried to destroy the room. The man then turned his attention to Orochimaru and grabbed his throat.

"What a grip you have," Orochimaru said impressed.

"I….'ll kiiiiilll youuuu," he made out.

Orochimaru smirked and turned to clay. The real Orochimaru punched through the back of his head. The man hung loose barely standing as Orochimaru kept his head up. Orochimaru moved around his head detesting the mess he was making.

"There it is," he said pulling out the blade with the note. The man fell to the ground

"A shame you couldn't be more cooperative," Orochimaru remarked. He went back to his desk and wrote some notes to gain more control over his victims.

Flashback

"If the soul is eternal, then why would anyone want eternal life?" Anko asked.

"In the next world everyone is equal, a clean slate. With eternal life you can learn every technique in the world. Your parents are in a heavenly place, but wouldn't they be happier if they were with you right now?" Orochimaru asked her.

Anko nodded.

End Flashback.

Orochimaru put his tools down, fatigued from his work. He walked down the hallway filled with traps. He made a seal deactivating them as he walked. Walking over the trip wires he headed towards the surface.

BN 2 Spring.

The Third, several Jounins including Yodaime and Orochimaru stood on the platform. It was a beautiful day. The Academy students including Anko were seated.

"I now introduce our newest Jounin, Hatake Kakashi," the Third announced to everyone. The audience clapped with some chanting his name.

Kakashi blushed by the attention he was getting. Yodaime beamed with pride. Orochimaru stared ahead. "I expected as much," he thought.

When the ceremony was over Rin went up to Kakashi shyly. "I have this for you," she said giving him a bottle of healing ointment.

"Thank you," Kakashi said accepting the gift. He looked past her. "Where is Obito?" he wondered.

Uchiha Obito kicked a rock on the ground in resentment. He would someday master the Sharingan and surpass Kakashi, he swore this.

Gai stared at Kakashi impressed. "Surely this is the guy I should work to be," Gai said to himself. Kakashi was congratulated by Chuunin Kurenai and Chuunin Asuma.

"I'm proud of you Kakashi, but the life of a Jounin is not an easy thing," Yodaime told him.

"You have grown strong these last few years," Orochimaru remarked. Kakashi stared at the Sannin. The Sannin seemed to block the sun and all comfort. He felt nothing but dread from the man.

"You will still remain a team," the Third said to Rin, Obito, and Kakashi in his office. But from now on Kakashi is the leader, and in turn he is answerable to Yodaime sensei," the Third said.

One month later

A worker took the chisel and was almost done with the name. Finishing his work he put the tools down. "Uchiha Obito," he read aloud. He sighed and walked away from the memorial stone. When he left, Rin walked over to the memorial rock. Putting two red roses at the grave she broke down crying. For no other reason at all she walked off into night, not to be seen again.

The Third, Yodaime, and Orochimaru along with many Uchiha members were at the funeral. Kakashi was there as well; his mask and head protector covered his left eye.

"Let it be known, at the last moment he formed the Sharingan and saved all of our lives," Kakashi said. The Uchiha members discussed amongst themselves this rare thing. Orochimaru stared at Kakashi.

Gritting his teeth he realized he had lost his chance to experiment on the Sharingan. A Sharingan user would have been the perfect body. What others thought was genuine grief was his own frustration that he had not seen the potential. "That fool, Yodaime never exploited such a talent," he thought. Orochimaru walked away his fists clenched in rage.

"Another missing report," the Chuunin aid put on the Third's desk.

"What is it this time?" the Third asked.

"A medical girl named Rin, never returned after the death of that Obito kid," the Chuunin said.

"Try to locate her. I don't want to consider her a missing-nin yet," the Third ordered.

BN 2 Summer

"We accept your peace proposal," the Stone nation council said. The recent Kage had been sacked.

The Third smiled. He shook hands with the leaders at the table. "To peace," he declared. Yodaime and Orochimaru were not present for they were the most hated of all Konoha ninjas for the Stone nation.

Kakashi stood at the memorial site deep in thought. A fellow Chuunin dropped by. "Rin has been spotted," he told him.

"Where?" Kakashi said experiencing a change of mood.

The Chuunin hesitated. "She was spotted in the Lightning nation, she is seeking asylum there," the Chuunin reported. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm sorry too," Kakashi muttered. From that time Rin was a non-person to him. He walked back home very much alone.

Konoha became packed with people for the Third Chuunin exam. Orochimaru, Yodaime, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, and several other Jounins and Chuunins were present.

Gai in his original all green uniform took a fighter's stance. He felt a great amount of nervousness. His Stone nation opponent was of the same age. Before his opponent could even move Gai was gone. Suddenly the Stone Genin was kicked into the air. Gai appeared behind him in the air and with a punch and kick combo sent his opponent towards the ground with a thud. Gai flipped away from his opponent. The Stone ninja bruised and bleeding from the attack charged Gai. Gai blocked his attacks and swung his leg kicking him to the head. The Stone Gennin fell to the ground stunned.

"Gai is the winner," the judge announced. The Konoha crowd cheered.

"What a ridiculous character," Orochimaru chuckled.

Gai put his hands up feeling victorious. He gave a thumbs up to the crowd, his teeth sparkling. The Third couldn't help but smile.

"Come in Maito Gai," the Third said sternly.

Gai gulped and walked forward into the room. "The Jounins and Chuunins all watched your performance. They want me to be lenient on you but that is something I can't do," the Third said.

Gai stared wondering what he had done wrong. "You from this day forth are a Chuunin," the Third said.

"All right!" Gai shouted his energy far surpassing the dimensions of the room.

"However you will be under the command of Kakashi's team," the Third said.

"No problem," Gai said.

"You will also be joined up with Kurenai, she has some medical skills," the Third said. "You start tomorrow," the Third told him.

The next day Gai went to the meeting spot. Kurenai had already arrived. Kakashi stared at Gai with his one eye. "So you're the hand to hand combat guy," Kakashi figured.

Orochimaru found himself in his lab working on human biology. He examined a human femur. He used different sound waves to it and wrote down what he observed. He put the femur back into place. He looked with satisfaction at the skeleton he had constructed.

Anko took a tom boy trait during the summer, getting into little fights with her classmates. While Orochimaru disapproved he didn't punish her since she had kept her promise not to use forbidden techniques.

She easily passed all her classes even with the three month gap in her studies. Orochimaru pressed her to learn chemistry and math. "This is an explosive note," Orochimaru showed her one day.

Anko nodded recognizing it. "It's just paper by itself but it has gun powder traces in the writing," Orochimaru pointed out. Some notes have special chemicals," Orochimaru pointed out taking a test tube of an unknown mixture. "When certain elements come into contact they burst into flames, I wouldn't rely too much on these things though," Orochimaru said.

"Explosive notes can be triggered not just by fire but also by sound and vibration," Orochimaru said. He pulled on a string tightly and tapped it. The vibration of the string activated the explosive notes causing trees to catch fire. "You try," he said giving her the string.

Anko took the string and struck it. Her chakra activated the explosive notes. They burned and then exploded in the distance. "Good, now we will try another exercise where you will avoid them," Orochimaru announced.

"In the Chuunin exam and in real life expect your opponents to have these weapons," Orochimaru began.

"I want you to go through the obstacle course," Orochimaru said pointing to the forest ahead of them. "Try not to get killed, now go," he ordered.

Anko ran into the forest. Orochimaru tapped the string. The string vibrated and exploded a note. Anko jumped onto a tree branch as the ground exploded. She continued going through the trees as more notes exploded. Barely able to see Anko summoned a snake. The snake shot out from her trench coat and wrapped around a branch. Anko swung through the trees as the notes exploded.

Anko dropped down panting and covered in ash. "Not bad," Orochimaru smirked standing a few yards away from her. "Spar with me, I want to see how you fight," Orochimaru said.

Anko was beaten down to the ground. Bruised and exhausted Orochimaru stood next to her. "Don't feel little of yourself. No one except maybe the Third can defeat me," Orochimaru said. Anko nodded still in pain. "I'm going to teach you a forbidden technique. You shall never tell anyone else about this technique," Orochimaru told her.

Orochimaru walked closer to her and grabbed her hands. They were bruised from her punches. "Put your hands like this," Orochimaru instructed showing her middle finger and ring finger closed and her index and pinky finger extended. Have your opponent's hands in the same position to keep a good hold and bond. Next hold your breath and send all of your chakra to your gut. When you have enough release it," Orochimaru told her.

"What will it do?" Anko asked.

"Two snakes will appear in your gut and out of their mouths will come sharp blades. The first snake will pierce your opponent and the other will pierce through your spine. Both will be killed," Orochimaru said.

"Why would I do that?" Anko asked stunned.

"Becomes it is better in some cases to die than be captured. The enemy will strip your body and anatomy for any hidden secrets you possess. They will give you a cruel death," he told her. "Never use this attack unless it is absolutely necessary," Orochimaru warned. Anko nodded, she hoped she would never have to use it.


	6. Chapter 6

Anko looked in all directions. This was the real thing, a spar with her sensei. Orochimaru swooped down but missed her as she flipped away. Orochimaru dodged the kunai blades and went for a punch. Anko blocked but was dragged across the ground. Orochimaru swooped downed and tripped her with foot. Kicking her above the ground he punched her a few yards away from him.

Anko sent out four snakes from her sleeve at Orochimaru. Grabbing a hold of him she tossed him aside and slammed him into a tree trunk. The wood shattered and cracked as he hit. Orochimaru chuckled as the replacement splattered into nothing. Orochimaru phased above her in the trees. He moved so fast she could barely see his movements. And then his body began to stretch like a snake. Anko jumped away as Orochimaru slammed his fist into the ground. Orochimaru wrapped around her pinning her.

Orochimaru felt a replacement take the form of his student. Anko stood a few yards away from Orochimaru. She put her fingers up in the air. Orochimaru gave her a confused look as a smiling Anko revealed only four, then three, two, one finger. Orochimaru braced himself as the bomb exploded. Anko felt her trench coat ruffle in the wind.

Orochimaru phased behind her a little battle torn. Anko quickly turned around and sent a snake right at his neck. Orochimaru grabbed the snake's head as it came an inch from his neck. Orochimaru pulled Anko into the air and in a quick movement kicked her to the ground. Anko fell to the ground with a thud.

Orochimaru raised his hand and blew fire at her. Anko stared stunned as the fire came towards her. 

"Perhaps I was mistaken about this apprentice idea," Orochimaru said. As the fire cleared he saw some sort of shell. He walked over to the strange shell. "Snake skin?" he wondered as the shell crumbled in his hand. Anko burst out of the ground and punched Orochimaru to the jaw. Orochimaru touched his jaw annoyed. Anko went for a second strike. Orochimaru cupped it and kept her in one place.

"It seems the fight in you is not over yet," Orochimaru noticed. He stared into her eyes, his illusionary techniques activated.

Orochimaru and Anko were alone in another world. "I thought this the only way to teach you a new skill," Orochimaru said.

"What kind of skill?" Anko said still in a fighting stance.

An illusion of three musical notes appeared in her mind. They rotated like in a trance. "This seal will grant you powers beyond your current abilities. It will change you but improve you," Orochimaru said. "Let me demonstrate for you," Orochimaru said in her mind.

Anko felt a new sensation as the seal spread all over her body. It glowed red before turning a constant black. Her eyes became yellow. Anko looked at her arms confused, but she did experience more physical strength that she could imagine.

"There is a second stage," Orochimaru said. Anko felt her body change again as her skin turned gray, a cross formed on her forehead, her purple hair became white and longer, and wings took form on her back. Anko looked at herself in amazement.

"You look like an angel," Orochimaru complimented. Anko felt herself go weak; she fainted in Orochimaru's arms.

Anko woke up, the room was somewhat lighted up with candles. Orochimaru sat in a chair watching her. Anko checked her neck, nothing was there.

"No need to worry about that, it was all inside your head," Orochimaru stood up.

"I want what you showed me," Anko said.

"Why?" Orochimaru asked.

"I want to be more like you," Anko said with admiration.

"Before you enter the Chuunin exam, I will make sure you are ready," Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru walked outside, it was a full moon. "You called me, Orochimaru-sama," the ANBU fighter addressed.

"Yes, the other ANBU members don't think you are meeting your quota," Orochimaru said.

"That can't be true, I am as good as anyone on the squad," the ANBU fighter said defensively.

"Show me," Orochimaru said.

"What?" the ANBU fighter asked confused.

"Fight me," Orochimaru ordered.

The ANBU fighter took out his sword. "I'm not afraid to fight anyone but you are my commanding officer," he protested.

"Slash my cheek and I will promote you," Orochimaru said.

The ANBU fighter put his mask on and ran towards him. He took his sword and slashed at Orochimaru. The sword sliced through three trees but missed Orochimaru as he phased away. Orochimaru grabbed his arm breaking his wrist. The sword fell to the ground.

"Orochimaru-sama," he shouted distressed.

Orochimaru grinned and sliced into his gut, Orochimaru then sliced to the side gutting him. "Indeed, you shall meet the qualifications," Orochimaru said.

The next week

"Another missing person," the Chuunin aid told the Third.

"This it's an ANBU squad fighter," the Chuunin added.

"How could this be," the Third rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. "Alert the Uchiha police, I want a search," the Third ordered.

Orochimaru was in his private chambers reading the forbidden scrolls. "This is the last one, Orochimaru-sama," a Genin informed him. Orochimaru took the scroll from him.

"Thank you," he said touching his forehead. "Now die," he said. The child fell to the floor. "It is complete now," Orochimaru grinned.

Winter BN1

Orochimaru contacted a fellow scientist in Sea country, Amachi. He was an ambitious researcher hoping to create a new sea weapon. Naturally this drew Orochimaru's attention. Taking Anko with him the two set off towards the Sea Nation.

Orochimaru and Anko approached the docks and were greeted by Amachi. He was a tall, white haired young man in a white lab coat.

"Welcome Orochimaru-sama," Amachi said pleasantly.

"And who is this?" Amachi asked looking at Anko.

"The child is one of recruits," Orochimaru informed him. Anko looked at Orochimaru not understanding.

"Yes, of course. The others are ready as you requested. I found the most talented bunch," Amachi said.

The three took a sail boat to Amachi's island. Upon reaching the island Orochimaru entered the lab facility inside the mountain. Amachi gave a tour of the facility and the progress of his work.

"The results show the very real possibility of creating an underwater ninja military," Amachi began.

"Our first subjects suffered horrible mutations, unfortunately they died days after the experiment but the newest one managed to survive," Amachi said.

Orochimaru frowned concerned with Amachi's progress. "Just one success?" Orochimaru asked.

"Well, a partial success," Amachi confessed.

Orochimaru turned to Anko who was listening to their conversation. "Let me take you to your room," he offered.

Orochimaru and Anko walked outside the lab facility to the log cabins. Upon entering the cabin Anko examined the room. It was not much different than the apartments at Konoha but there weren't any windows and the only source of light was a burning oil lamp. Anko proceeded to put her books and scrolls away. She was given a desk and chair and the bed looked as though it had been carved out of the wooden walls.

"I will come for you in the morning," Orochimaru told her leaving to organize her room.

Orochimaru and Amachi went into the aquarium to see the new subject.

The creature was half girl, half fish with long brown hair that swayed in the water. "The transformation was a success but she can't change back fully to her human form," Amachi explained.

"Can she pass as human?" Orochimaru asked.

"I suppose, but she would be an outcast to the others," Amachi considered.

"Do you have the children here?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, I was about to work on them but then I heard of your arrival," Amachi said.

"Our plans must be accelerated, bring them to me," Orochimaru ordered.

"As you wish," Amachi replied.

Anko was unable to sleep as nightmarish images flooded her mind. Motivated to act she went outside and walked toward the lab. Something or someone was calling her. She entered the lab walking on the stone floor.

Orochimaru was with Amachi discussing future plans when they heard someone enter the facility. "Should I have her removed," Amachi asked.

"No, let her see," Orochimaru allowed.

Anko walked wide eyed and looked into the aquarium. A half fish, half girl was in the tank not moving. Anko tapped the tank glass but there was no movement. Anko was so stunned with the image that she didn't realize two figures entering the room.

"How unfortunate Amachi, it seems the subject died after all," Orochimaru commented.

Amachi frowned confirming what Orochimaru already knew. "A minor set back I assure you," Amachi said.

"I hope so for your sake," Orochimaru said still somewhat annoyed. "Anko, let's go back to your room," Orochimaru suggested.

Anko just stared into the tank. "Why?" she asked him.

Orochimaru frowned feeling defensive. "To end wars," Orochimaru said softly in her ear.

That night Anko shivered in fear at what she had seen. She had seen death before but not like this, a freakish experiment. In the morning Anko cleaned test tubes, dishes, and other equipment used in early experiments.

In her nervousness she allowed a bowl to fall to the ground breaking it into pieces. Anko quickly moved to pick up the pieces.

"What's wrong," Orochimaru asked behind her.

"I'm sorry, my hand slipped," Anko explained still picking up the pieces.

Orochimaru could sense her fear and uncertainty. As she was about to leave the room he stopped her.

"Anko. You should know that the Hokage knows everything that happens here," Orochimaru lied.

"I understand," Anko said putting the pieces in the trash and leaving the room.

Orochimaru stared at her as she left not convinced that she bought his explanation. He decided to attempt the experiment while he still had a hold on her.

Orochimaru received a dozen children under Amachi. He tested the seal technique on all of them whether they volunteered or not. As he predicted the children became gravely ill with high fevers. Orochimaru approached Anko as she was working in a lab.

"It is time," Orochimaru said.

Anko stared at him fearfully. "I understand," she said trying to act bravely.

"With great power comes great risk. Do you understand this?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes," Anko replied.

Orochimaru kneeled at Anko's level. He hesitated and then plunged his teeth into her neck. Anki gasped in pain and fell to the floor. Three marks appeared at the base of her neck and upper shoulder.

Orochimaru stood up and looked at the suffering Anko. "If you survive you will have proved yourself worthy," he said closing the door behind him.

The next day Orochimaru and Amachi entered Anko's room. Anko was on the floor twisting and turning in pain. She could feel great pain and the room felt very hot. Her face was tear stricken from the ordeal.

"She's alive," Amachi confirmed.

"She seems to be the lucky one," Orochimaru commented realizing that she was still alive.

"So out of ten only one survived," Orochimaru observed somewhat disappointed.

"What about Sarigi?" Amachi asked.

"It doesn't seem as if there is a reason for staying here anymore so…" Orochimaru began.

"But the experiment is still…" Amachi protested.

"Do what you like with that little branch," Orochimaru allowed. "I have no use for them now," Orochimaru clarified.

As Orochimaru was about to leave Anko grabbed his foot keeping him in place. "Why are you doing this?" she asked still on the floor.

Orochimaru turned towards her and became face to face with the girl. "You are lacking…" he hissed. "The will to seek power….vengence….hate... and everything else," Orochimaru concluded.

"But maybe allowing you to live may be of some use to me," Orochimaru considered.

As Orochimaru saw her tearful expression he put on a warm smile. "Hey, come with me," he offered. "My apprentice."

Anko nodded. "Yes sensei," Anko said struggling to get to her feet.

Orochimaru watched in silent amazement as Anko got to her feet. Now they were forever linked. The three left the room into the brilliant sunlight.

Spring BN 1

Anko put her hands together and instantly another Yondaime appeared in her place.

"Excellent, that passes," Yondaime said giving her a head protector.

"I graduated," Anko said pointing to her head protector. Orochimaru stared at the thing.

"Good," Orochimaru said with indifference.

"How come you don't have a head protector?" Anko asked.

"I do, but a Sannin doesn't need a head protector," Orochimaru said although it wasn't the whole truth. In fact Anko was one of the few things keeping him in the village.

BN 1 Summer

"I want to congratulate you on your son," the Third said pleased. Hizashi smiled feeling the first moments of fatherhood. "Usually the Head family member has the first child," the Third remarked.

"Not this time, this time I was able to decide for myself," Hizashi said. "Hyuuga Neji, despite this curse you will do great things," Hizashi said. Neji was sleeping in the crib, the birthmark lightly formed on his forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

BN 1 Summer

"Where should we place Anko?" the Third asked Yondaime.

"I know a few Jounins, I can organize the team within an hour," Yondaime said.

"That won't be necessary," Orochimaru said standing by the opened door.

"Orochimaru-sama," Yondaime addressed startled.

The Third smirked. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Am I not a Jounin, I will continue her training," Orochimaru said.

"She needs to learn teamwork; you have taken her out of school for months out of time. She has no social skills," Yondaime said.

Orochimaru frowned at Yondaime. "Perhaps Yondaime's right, children need both a father and companions," the Third advised.

Orochimaru was not convinced. "She is my apprentice, when did anyone interfere with Tsunade or Jiraiya," Orochimaru sneered.

Yondaime decided to remain silent wondering what to say. "But even you Sannin had teamwork," Yondaime pointed out.

"You know nothing about us," Orochimaru glared at him. The two stared at each other ready to explode.

"Come now, let's not act like children. It's peace time, it may be necessary for Anko to be with a team but not now," the Third conceded. "However without a team, it may be a challenge for her during the Chuunin exam," the Third reasoned.

"She will pass the Chuunin exam within two years," Orochimaru said.

"Isn't that a little unreasonable?" the Third asked.

"It shall be so, I swear on it," Orochimaru said leaving.

Yondaime walked with Uchiha Tousan and Hyuuga Hiashi. "I can't comprehend these missing reports. There is no pattern, simply random," Yondaime explained.

Uchiha Tousan frowned. "An enemy spy?" he considered.

Yondaime shook his head. "For what purpose would a Gennin be killed?"

"Perhaps the person you seek is the least expected, consider anyone in the nation that could have done these acts," Hiashi advised.

Yondaime nodded. "There has been something I have been meaning to tell you," Hiashi said.

"What is it?" Yondaime asked.

"The old man may not last many more years. I want you to know that if you are chosen as the fourth Hokage we would support you," Hiashi said.

"Me? But wouldn't you be in a better position than me to lead," Yondaime said.

Hiashi shook his head. "I wouldn't want to create a conflict of interest in the clan, I am sure the same is true with you Uchiha," Hiashi said.

Uchiha Tousan nodded, "The clans each have their responsibilities."

"What about Orochimaru?" Yondaime asked.

"I greatly fear what he would do as Hokage," Hiashi said. "I fear war with him," Hiashi said.

The next day Yondaime found Anko on a bench alone. Mandra was resting in her Trench coat pocket. "How are you?" Yondaime asked.

"Oh, sensei, I was lost in thought," she said.

"Where is Orochimaru-sama?" Yondaime asked.

"He's busy right now," Anko said.

Yondaime nodded. He looked at the bruises on her arm. "What are those from?" he asked concerned.

"There from the seals," Anko said. "They sometimes burn," she admitted.

"Did Orochimaru give you them?" Yondaime continued.

Anko nodded, "They're to help me later. When the Chuunin exam takes place," Anko said.

"Orochimaru-sama thinks you can pass the Chuunin test within two years," Yondaime said.

"Yeah, he says the hardest part is the first exam, so I have to study these books," Anko frowned.

Yondaime nodded understanding although stunned in reality. "The rest is easy," Anko said.

"Easy?" Yondaime chuckled.

"Yeah, I have gone through many simulations this summer and last summer," Anko said.

"Orochimaru-sama is a good man, he knows how to teach people to excel," Yondaime commented.

"Can you tell me what he does during the night?" Yondaime asked.

"He rarely sleeps, usually he's up when I go to sleep and awake when I wake up," Anko said.

"Well, I have a great interest in Orochimaru-sama's work. Experiments alone are dangerous. Do you know where I could meet him?" Yondaime asked.

Anko considered. "I could tell you tomorrow when he goes out tonight," she volunteered.

"That would be very helpful," Yondaime said leaving her.

"Go to sleep, tomorrow is another training session," Orochimaru said. Anko nodded.

Orochimaru went outside, it was a warm night. He walked down the road, multiple shadow clones of himself appeared going in every direction. A snake was not fooled however as it followed the real Orochimaru.

Anko put her hands up in a seal, and had her eyes closed. She could see what the snake saw. Orochimaru deactivated the seal on the trap door and entered. The snake then turned to smoke. Anko grinned and then went to sleep.

The next morning Orochimaru and Anko practiced inside the Chuunin practice field. Anko rapidly kicked and punched robots as they tried to tackle her down. She sent blades slicing through their limbs.

Yondaime approached the trap door with a fellow Chuunin. He put his foot on the trap door. He heard a thud, an obvious door. He brushed the dirt away and found a seal note on the door. "Should we proceed?" the Chuunin asked.

"No, the Hokage knows how to deal with such things," Yondaime said.

Anko with seals all over her body viewed her progress. Two dozen robots were destroyed; the ground was littered with scrap metal. The seals then went back inside the seal mark.

"The seal helps doesn't it?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, with it I could beat anyone in my class," she said.

"The more you use it, the more you can advance to the next stage," Orochimaru said.

It was night. Orochimaru tucked Anko into her bed. "I have this for you," Orochimaru said giving her a picture. It showed Orochimaru and herself.

"You look so serious," Anko commented.

"Well…I engage in serious things," Orochimaru said.

Anko put the photograph in her scrap book. Orochimaru stared into Anko's eyes, innocent eyes, and then he knew.

Orochimaru smiled at her. "I want you to know that no matter what happens if you remember someone they are eternal," Orochimaru told her.

Anko nodded. "I can't love you like your parents did, but you are very special to me. The most special person in the world," Orochimaru said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Now I have to go out," Orochimaru informed her.

"You'll be back in the morning?" Anko asked.

"I promise," Orochimaru said leaving.

Orochimaru made a seal making himself invisible. He opened the trap door and went inside the tunnel.

"All right, let's move," the Third said to the two ANBU squad members. They proceeded cautiously.

The Third brushed the dirt away. He saw the seal on the door. He put his hands together and made a seal. He then tore away the deactivated seal. Going inside he looked in amazement at the hallway. "He made another seal lighting up the room. He then made another seal illuminating the noted seals all over the hallway.

"Proceed with caution, there are traps everywhere," the Third warned.

The Third deactivated the traps and found the door. The two ANBU fighters broke down the door while the Third stepped into the dimly lit room.

Yondaime kept a lookout from the Hokage office.

Orochimaru fled down the hallway. The Third watched him leave in shock.

"Hokage-sama," Ema addressed with concern.

"I couldn't do it," he said almost in tears. The two ANBU fighters were dead next to him.

"My own student, how could this happen," the Third said feeling ill. The room was proof enough that Orochimaru only used Konoha for his ambition.

"My children all have abandoned me," Sarutobi mourned. He suddenly couldn't breath.

"Hokage-sama," Ema said alarmed as the Third clutched his chest.

Yondaime saw Orochimaru dash away from the entrance. He quickly followed him.

Orochimaru stopped running. "Yellow flash," he chuckled. Yondaime appeared behind him.

"I'm here to arrest you for murder," Yondaime said.

"Murder? How trivial. Aren't you famous for it," Orochimaru sneered.

"You can't war against your own people, the people that respect you," Yondaime said.

"They don't respect, only fear. Even you right now fear me," Orochimaru said.

"I will take you in dead or alive," Yondaime stood his ground.

"You think you can compete with me?" Orochimaru asked.

"I will try," Yondaime said.

Orochimaru phased away. Yondaime sped after him. Orochimaru couldn't see him but he certainly could sense him with his snake like senses. Orochimaru punched Yondaime to the face, and then kicked him into a tree. Yondaime sped away and in an instant hit Orochimaru to the chin.

Orochimaru took his sword and went for the kill. Yondaime took out his own blade and clashed. After a few clashes and strokes with their swords, Orochimaru shattered Yondaime's blade. Orochimaru summonsed snakes from his sleeves. They attached themselves to Yondaime and swung him around the forest. Yondaime hit a tree trunk with a thud.

"I have a special technique of my own," Yondaime said taking his palm and creating a rotating ball of energy.

Orochimaru stared at the visible energy. "What a juvenile technique," Orochimaru said. Orochimaru made some seals and blasted fire at Yondaime. The fire scorched the trees and created a visible path. As the smoke clear Yondaime was burnt and smoking from the attack.

Orochimaru looked at him amused but realized he was still holding the Resengan. Yondaime appeared next to Orochimaru and blasted him with the energy sphere. There was a huge explosion as dirt and rock was lifted off the ground. Orochimaru stood in place a hole in his gut.

Orochimaru picked up Yondaime by the throat. "Did you think I wouldn't learn to counter such a move?" Orochimaru said, the hole already filling up in his gut. "Foolish child, you're a failure just like your mentor," Orochimaru sneered.

Yodaime continued to struggle. Orochimaru let him go and punched him to the ground. Orochimaru summoned snakes to his aid. The snakes wrapped around his legs and arms to the trees and ground. Orochimaru walked up to him. Smiling he put his hands next to his chest. A huge shockwave blast sent Yondaime to the ground in a heap.

"I'm not going to give up," Yondaime said forming Kage Bushin clones.

Orochimaru took his sword and sliced through the clones and then cut Yondaime on the shoulder.

"I need but glance you, and you will fall in agony," Orochimaru said whirling his sword.

"Why did you do it?" Yondaime asked.

"I want to know every technique in the world, I want to be your god," he said picking him off the ground. Orochimaru punched him to the gut several times and threw him to the ground.

Yondaime bit his thumb. Orochimaru watched him uncertain. "It's a bet I have to take," he said put his hand on the ground. Orochimaru moved out of the way as the giant frog appeared.

Orochimaru bit his thumb as well and in a puff of smoke Mandra appeared. The large purple snake rose Orochimaru high into the air. Mandra looked at Bunta with contempt.

"He has the advantage in the dark," Bunta informed Yondaime.

"It couldn't be helped. Orochimaru is an enemy of Konoha," Yondaime told him.

"So this is for real then? Well, I see why you would need my help," Bunta said taking out his sword.

Yondaime made a seal and with Bunta's help created a huge fire ball towards Orochimaru and Mandra. Orochimaru made a quick seal, Mandra shot out a huge water ball that extinguished the fire.

Bunta jumped into the air sword in his hands. Mandra rose and bit into Bunta's leg. "Got you," Mandra said throwing Bunta to the ground. Bunta hit the ground with a thud. Mandra raced toward him. Yondaime made a seal. A large earth wall prevented them from moving forward.

"That won't keep for long," Bunta reminded him.

Orochimaru blasted the earth wall with a sound blast. Bunta moved out of the way as the rocks came down. Orochimaru made another seal sending a high wind at Bunta. Yondaime hung onto Bunta his cape flapping in the wind. Mandra went forward ready to bite into Bunta. Bunta took his sword and sliced into Mandra's belly. Mandra gave out a screech. Orochimaru desummoned him immediately.

Bunta turned to smoke out of chakra. Yondaime fell to the ground gracefully. "You fought well, but in vain," Orochimaru said his body falling into the ground. Yondaime raced after him but was unable to capture him.

Sarutobi rested in his bed. "Orochimaru has escaped," a Chuunin said. "What about Yondaime?" Sarutobi asked.

"He is alive, shall we scout for him?" the Chuunin asked.

"No, pull everyone back," Sarutobi ordered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hokage-sama," Yondaime said entering the room. A machine was monitoring his heart rate.

"You're all right?" the Third asked.

"Yes, I'll be all right," Yondaime said.

"I had hoped that one of my Sannins would become my successor," the Third said in reflection.

"But you have been a loyal friend. I want you to be the next Hokage," the Third said.

"This is such a burden, I don't know if I am worthy," Yondaime said.

"That's what I thought when the First and Second told me I would be the Third. You are the most qualified, and everyone respects you not for your knowledge but courage," the Third said.

"Now take this hat and waive it on the balcony," the Third instructed.

Yondaime reluctantly took the Hokage hat. "Now, people shall call you Fourth," Sarutobi said.

Anko sat in a windowless room wondering what was going on. Ibiki came into the room. He proceeded to sit down and smiled at Anko friendly.

"Want something to drink?" he asked.

Anko shook her head.

"Last night Orochimaru-sama was arrested, he escaped," Ibiki told her.

"Arrested for what?" Anko asked stunned.

"He is wanted for the death of a dozen people," Ibiki said seriously.

"You must be mistaken; he would never do such a thing," Anko insisted.

"Maybe you're right, maybe he is innocent," Ibiki allowed. "But we don't know where he is, he could be in danger. Would you know where he may be hiding, maybe a cottage in the country?" Ibiki asked.

Anko shook her head.

"It's a crime if you know where he is and don't tell us," Ibiki reminded her.

"I know, I don't know where he is," Anko said.

After an hour of questioning her Ibiki got out his chair stumped and went out the door.

"She's all yours," Ibiki told Kakashi.

Kakashi entered the room. "Don't bother yourself with him. He's a bit of a sadist," Kakashi joked.

Anko said nothing. Ibiki had given her every detail of the case.

Kakashi looked at her with sympathy. "I just want you to do one more thing for us," Kakashi said.

"What?" Anko asked still looking down.

"Just look into my eye and answer my questions," Kakashi said revealing his Sharingan eye.

Anko stared at him. She had never seen a Sharingan eye before.

"Did you know what Orochimaru-sama was doing every night for the last week?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Anko said staring at his eye.

"Do you know where he is?" Kakashi continued.

"No," Anko answered.

Kakashi left Anko alone. "She's not lying, release her," Kakashi ordered.

"To think she was the key to Orochimaru-sama's arrest," Gai observed.

Several Chuunins examined the jars and coffins in the room. Countless scrolls and books everywhere. They were amazed and disgusted at the same time. "Okay, let's get all this stuff into the evidence room," the Chuunin captain ordered.

Yondaime and Sarutobi stood at the balcony. The crowd cheered fearing the Third had died the past night.

"Listen to me Konoha," Sarutobi said.

"I now appoint Yondaime Fourth Hokage of Konoha," Sarutobi said.

The crowd started to make noise, uncertain as to the meaning of this. Sarutobi put the Hokage hat into Yondaime's arms.

"Hail the Fourth Hokage!" the crowd cheered as Yondaime waived the hat.

Shizune appeared in front of Tsunade excited. "We just won the lottery this week, now we can pay at least the interest," she said.

Tsunade sipped her tea not particularly concerned. She read a letter addressed to her from Konoha. A hawk managed to find her in a Fire nation town. She was requested to attend the ceremony of the Fourth Hokage.

"That's good," Tsunade said pleasantly.

"What is that?" Shizune asked of the letter.

"It's an invitation for the Fourth Hokage ceremony," Tsunade said.

"Oh…is he dead?" Shizune gasped.

"No, the old geezer decided to retire," Tsunade said. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going," she said.

"What's the other letter?" Shizune asked curious.

Tsunade read the memo. "Orochi, what have you done?" Tsunade said aloud.

Immediately wanted posters were posted all over Konoha to the whereabouts of the S class criminal Orochimaru. The town that had respected him and treated him as a hero immediately turned on him.

"Do not approach him or try to arrest him if you spot him alone. He is extremely dangerous," the Chuunin captain told his personal.

Yondaime did a public burial for the victims, what was left of their bodies were properly buried. The village's hatred for Orochimaru reached its highest peak.

Anko stayed in Orochimaru's house alone. At one point Chuunin came in and searched the entire house for anything abnormal. "Nothing here," a Chuunin reported to the captain.

"All right let's go," he said leaving Anko.

The next week Yondaime was to be given a formal ceremony. Jiraiya arrived mixing into the crowds. He smiled that his apprentice had been selected. "So he went one on one with old Orochi," he thought. "What a guy."

The crowds cheered as Yondaime greeted them in his Hokage robes. "What they say is true, anyone can become Hokage. Dedicate yourself to your dreams," the Fourth Hokage said. "You are all my family, and I will defend it with my life," he declared.

Sarutobi's Chuunin aid now under the Fourth allowed Anko into his office.

"You sent for me?" she asked in a depressed tone.

"Orochimaru's will is not specific, but since he was your guardian you are to receive compensation," the Chuunin aid said.

"But he's not dead," Anko said softly.

"He might as well be, all of his property has been confiscated. All of his accomplishments are being eliminated from the public record. He is a non-person. Now sign this form," the Chuunin aid instructed her. Anko signed it and was allowed to leave.

"Burn it down," the Chuunin ordered. The explosive notes went off obliterating Orochimaru's house. What was left of it burned to cinders.

Anko put her snake exhibit on a desk. The snake looked around the new surroundings. Anko was assigned a new apartment and a monthly allowance until she turned 18. She put her clothes away hanging up her yellow trench coat.

She took out a picture frame and put the picture inside the frame. She stared at it for a few moments and then cried herself to sleep.

Orochimaru walked through the forest slightly injured from his wounds the week before. He finally found what he was searching for. A concrete compound created for the war stood before him. Orochimaru went inside the structure touring the rooms, the training ground, computers, and medical lab

"This will do fine," Orochimaru said to himself.

AN 1 (After Naruto) Summer

"Come see your little brother," Uchiha Kousan said carrying the small child. Itachi walked over to his mother and peered at the child.

"What will be his name?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Does that sound nice?" she asked.

"Sasuke," Itachi tested it out. "I like it," he said.

Itachi kissed his forehead and took off to go outside.

"You won't win this time," Gai promised.

"Oh?" Kakashi doubted reading a book.

Gai ran at Kakashi as fast as he could. Kakashi decided to put the book down. He turned around and blocked Gai. Gai spun around with a kick. Kakashi leaped up into the air. Gai jumped up but was slammed down to the ground by Kakashi.

Gai got his head out of the ground and rushed Kakashi. Kakashi amused sped toward him and punched him to the gut hard. "What about that bet?" Kakashi said as Gai hung over him.

"I wish I could be so cool," Gai said hoarsely.

"You'll never beat Kakashi, he knows almost every move there is to know," Kurenai said.

"I will defeat him even if I have to train all day and night," Gai said leaving them.

Anko was in white ninja robes. She practiced by herself martial arts to calm herself. Most of the town's people didn't know she was associated with Orochimaru, but the ninja ranks made sure to sneer at her.

AN 1 Fall

"What a night," the Fourth said to Sarutobi.

"Yes, you see how the planets have arranged themselves?" Sarutobi pointed out.

"How could I not, I remember all of your astronomy lessons," the Fourth said.

"Many people think that such an arrangement is a sign of a special birth," Sarutobi said.

"I'll be sure to keep a lookout for him," the Fourth joked.

"Hokage-sama," a Chuunin shouted appearing before him.

"What is it?" the Fourth asked.

"I don't know how to describe it, a beast of sort is attacking the village," the Chuunin reported.

"I'll be right there," the Fourth said racing off.

Anko stared from her roof. On most nights she would sit on her roof and look at the stars. Now she saw what looked to be a red fox destroying the outer villages. She dashed from house to house to get a better look.

The Demon Fox roared in annoyance as the Leaf ninjas sent kunais and shurikens at him. The Demon Fox crushed a house and with his tails annihilated an entire neighborhood. It took a deep breath and blasted out fire bursts. Several ninjas burst into flames. The Demon Fox laughed as it swatted several ninjas out of its way.

"Iruka, run," his father told him. "But you'll be killed," Iruka protested. "We have a duty to the village," his father said referring to him and his mother. Iruka looked at the other ninjas as they tried to stall the beast. The Demon Fox sent a burst of flames down on them.

"No," Iruke cried running towards them. "Get him out of here," a Chuunin captain ordered. They carried him away.

"We can't hold it for very long," a Chuunin yelled.

"We have to wait until the Fourth arrives," the Chuunin captain replied.

There was a huge boom as Bunta appeared with the Fourth on top of his head.

"This is beyond me," Bunta said.

"Don't worry, I just need you keep him away from me for a few moments," the Fourth said.

The Demon Fox turned his attention to the Fourth. The Leaf ninjas cheered with his entrance. "You challenge me?" the Demon Fox asked.

"I challenge anyone who threatens my people," the Fourth said.

The Demon Fox breathed fire towards Bunta. Bunta retaliated with a spit ball that extinguished it. "I can't hold him for long," Bunta warned.

The Demon Fox ran towards Bunta destroying houses as he did. With his tail he grabbed some trees and swung them at him. Bunta took out his sword and cut the trees in half, the trunks falling to the ground. "He can't be killed, it's a demon entity," Bunta said distressed.

"I know but at least I will be able to seal him away," the Fourth said. The Demon Fox was about to go for another attack when he saw a bright light appear on Bunta's head.

"What is this?" the Demon Fox wondered.

Anko ran up to the front to get a better view. The Demon Fox and the Bunta frog stared each other down.

"You shouldn't be here," a Chuunin told her.

"Is that the Fourth?" Anko asked amazed.

The light became brighter filling the sky. "You made a mistake attacking my village devil!" the Fourth yelled.

Anko was blinded by the intense light. The Demon Fox roared and then was silenced. When the light faded Bunta remained confused. He turned to smoke seeing the threat was gone.

Sarutobi with his cane walked over to the battle field. "Where is the Fourth?" he asked.

"We haven't located him," the Chuunin captain said.

"Search everywhere for survivors," Sarutobi ordered taking his previous role.

Anko stood stunned as the others raced around. "We found something," a Chuunin said.

The Chuunin took the crying child to Sarutobi. "At least he survived," Sarutobi commented. Then he looked closer. A seal was on his stomach. "Take the child to the shrine immediately," Sarutobi ordered.

Anko watched as they took the child away wondering what had happened.

Orochimaru's hair shifted in the wind. "What technique was that?" he said aloud.

"Did you plan to use it on me?" Orochimaru wondered.

He then walked back into the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

The following day there was a grand funeral. Every one of the Jounins, Chuunins, Genins, and Academy students wore black coats. The people of Konoha and in the country towns came together to pay their respects to the dead Hokage. Since a body was never found the casket was closed. Along side the Hokage's casket were numerous others who had fought against the Demon Fox. Their pictures were presented on each of the caskets

When it became her turn Anko came forward and cast her rose on the casket. The others saw a red rose, she saw it as black. Walking away she felt only bitter resentment as her master's mortal enemy's life became the subject of remembrance and celebration.

"We desire you to be our Hokage as before," a Jounin said giving Sarutobi a letter.

"What is this?" he wondered.

"The names of the people who support you," the Jounin explained.

Sarutobi opened the letter and saw countless names. He found a few pages filled with names. Tears in his eyes he addressed the Jounins. "I will serve," he said.

"I present to you the Third Hokage," Sarutobi's aid said to the crowd. The crowd gave applause as the Third took up his Hokage robes.

"I shall serve in these desperate times, until I am replaced with a more youthful man," the Third announced.

The Third and his staff went into the board room. "How many people have we lost?" the Third asked.

"We are estimating thirty deaths, but basically an entire generation has been wiped out," a staff member reported.

"Can we survive an outside attack?" the Third questioned.

"As we see it, the only nation that would be in position would be Sand," the staff member reported grimly.

AN 1 Winter

"Our spies have reported that Konoha has lost almost its entire senior military force to the Demon Fox," a Sand aid reported to the Kazekage.

"Good, let us test out the new weapon, if it is successful we will launch an invasion into Fire," the Kazekage said.

"Here is the child," an aid said holding the infant. The child had little hair, but it was red in color, his eyes were light blue.

"You cost me my wife brat, but you will repay me greatly won't you," the Kazekage said to the infant. "Bring him out of the city," the Kazekage ordered.

The Kazekage, his Jounins, and Chuunins watched as the infant was put on a platform. "You are certain you will be able to control it?" Kazekage asked the priest.

The priest smiled at the Kazekage's doubt. "The demon is spawned from the sands, it won't hurt us," the priest said. He then turned his attention to the infant. Creating a seal he made the infant go to sleep. Gaara, as this was what he was called, fell asleep peacefully. The sand began to move around the child; the wind swarmed around the child. Gaara woke up but not as himself, his eyes glowed yellow. Within seconds sand was blasted into the air and started to take form.

The next day half of the Sand force had been obliterated. The priest was dead, the first to go in fact as he tried to control the demon. The Kazekage was on the ground dazed. Gaara was on the ground resting in the sand. The Kazekage looked upon him with hatred. Gaara fearfully kept his eyes open not daring to experience the past night's nightmare. His fate was sealed.

A week later a report came to the Third's desk detailing the demon attack in Sand. Although he was sympathetic to their plight he secretly felt relieved. For the moment there would be peace. The military forces of all the nations were now broken.

AN 1 Spring

Orochimaru looked very different from the last two years. His hair was reorganized and his face had a different appearance. He went up to the Lord's estate.

"I understand you have deep affection for my daughter, but I cannot permit the marriage," the Lord said.

"Why not?" Orochimaru asked.

"You are a good man, but you have no estate, no property, I can't be sure of my daughter's financial safety," the Lord explained.

Orochimaru knew he could kill the Lord and steel the daughter away, but he was a wanted criminal by all nations. Such an incident would demand retaliation. "I will form my own nation, a rival to Fire and Wave," Orochimaru promised.

"If you manage this I will gladly permit the marriage," the Lord said. He secretly hated Fire and Wave for their interference and wars between the borders.

"What would you call this village?" the Lord asked curious.

"The Village of Sound," Orochimaru said.

"You will be teamed up with Hayate and Kotetsu for the Chuunin exam," the Third ordered.

"I would rather go through the exam by myself," Anko said.

"I know you would, and it's unfortunate you were not taught this, but teamwork is a fundamental part of being a ninja. Even I was a member of a time in my early days," the Third said.

Anko stared at the Third in frustration. "The exam begins a week from now, all of you prepare," the Third ordered.

Anko arrived at her apartment throwing her books aside in frustration. The Chuunin exam expected too much she felt. Mandra was coiled up expecting something. "I suppose you want this?" Anko asked rhetorically. She put a mouse into the glass cage.

Anko opened her books and looked over mathematical problems for angles. "What do you think of all this Manny?" Anko asked the snake. The snake, with a noticeable bulge decided to answer her by hissing at the air. Anko put her head on the book in frustration.

The next day Anko arrived at the testing. Hayate and Kotetsu were waiting for her.

"Thought you wouldn't show," Kotetsu joked. Anko glared at him. Hayate put a hand to his mouth as he coughed. "You all right?" Kotetsu asked.

"I'm fine," Hayate said giving off another cough.

The Third came into the room. "I will be giving you all a ten question test. You will receive your grades soon after you take the test. As you probably know I have excellent eyes so no cheating," the Third smiled.

"Your team must average at least a sixty percent to pass, however if any member of the team fails to answer at least three correct you are also disqualified," the Third said.

The Third then passed out the tests to the students. Anko hated the fact that her life was dependent on her two teammates. When she was given the test she went to work answering the questions. Pleased with herself she sent in her test.

"A perfect ten," the Chuunin aid told the Hokage. 'Mitarashi Anko got everyone of the questions right," the Chuunin clarified.

"What about her teammates?" the Hokage asked.

"A six and a five, the team passes," the Chuunin aid noted.

The test results were given back to the teams. "We passed," Kotetsu smirked. Anko nodded her fears vanishing. "Now for the hard part," Anko reminded them.

None of her preparation could compare to the Forest of Death. Kotetsu looked at the gate uncertain. Hayate didn't take on any emotion. Anko felt excited. She would prove to the others that she was of value. Several other teams also were staring into the forbidding forest.

"Make it back to the tower alive within five days with both the heaven and earth scroll," the Third instructed. "You must arrive with all of your teammates in order to pass the second exam," the Third added.

The gates opened and immediately the Leaf as well as foreign Genins ran into the forest. Anko was uncertain of herself. She trained only by herself, not with a team. Kotetsu, Hayate, and Anko landed on a tree branch to consider their options.

"It seems like a good enough time as ever," Hayate said taking out what looked like a small one foot tall sword. "How will that help us?" Anko asked skeptically. "Watch," he said and suddenly the sword became longer. Waiving the sword around skillfully Hayate grinned at his teammates. "They never searched us for these types of weapons."

Before they could comment on Hayate's sword Anko knocked the two out of the tree. She jumped off the branch avoiding the kunai blades. A blade with a note exploded. Anko landed on the ground and ran as the tree came down on her. Hayate slashed the tree saving Anko. The three Hiddin Mist fighters ran towards them.

"Let's keep them in the fog," one of them said forming fog around them. Hayate paced around with his sword wondering where their enemies were. Kotetsu nervously held up his blade.

"When I say, throw blades," Anko said. Her eyes became snake like. Her vision immediately changed to that of heat vision. She could now see the three Hidden Mist fighters above them on three trees looking down on them.

"There," she pointed. Hayate phased jumping up into the tree. He took his sword and sliced the Hidden Mist warrior. The other two sent blades raining down on them. Anko dodged the blades and sent her own easily puncturing one of fighter's lungs. The other tried to escape. He became surrounded with Kotetsu shadow clones. The fighter was uncertain wondering where to move. Kotetsu snuck up on him and punch him hard enough to knock him out.

"It looks like we have the other scroll," Hayate observed. "Let's see if we can eliminate a few other challengers," Anko suggested. Kotetsu and Hayate looked at each other wondering whether they should argue against such an aggressive plan.

"I think this can be done as long as we head in the general direction of the tower," Hayate compromised. Kotetsu nodded.

While most of the other ninjas slept Anko went off on her own. She found a few ninjas walking by themselves. Anko gracefully landed from the trees. The foreign ninja looked behind him and sent a blade. Anko caught the blade easily enough. She raised her hand and summoned a snake. The snake came out of her trench coat and grabbed the youth's foot. Anko swung the youth into a tree and then slammed him into the ground.

She disabled another by throwing blades into his leg. The night became very fruitful for Anko as one by one she disqualified five teams.

"Look at her sleeping," Kotetsu smirked. Hayate covered his mouth as he coughed. "I have to get some water," he said leaving them.

Hayate found a stream. He turned his hand into a cup and attempted to drink some water to help his throat. Three ninjas surrounded him. "Give us the scroll and we will let you live," they told him while holding chains. Hayate stood up and took out his sword. The three grinned. One sent his chains around the sword snatching it away. Another hit Hayate to the head sending him to the ground. He touched his head, blood in his hand.

Kotetsu saw what was happening and ran off to help Hayate. He kicked one of them down and dodged the rotating chains. He got caught in the arm; the fighter pulled his chain ripping his arm. "Let's kill them now," one of them said. They sent their chains around their bodies. With one rip they would be shredded. Just before they could do so the chains transformed into snakes. The snakes hissed at the attackers and disengaged from Kotetsu and Hayate. The snakes bit into the fighters and coiled around them. Anko walked toward the stream. Observing the situation she killed two of them by throwing blades into their necks. She cocked her arm across her shoulder and hit the other one to the base of the skull.

"Let's move toward the tower," Anko said fatigued. Hayate and Kotetsu in awe nodded in agreement.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	10. Chapter 10

Anko, Kotetsu, and Hayate dashed through the trees. The three landed on a branch with an explosive note. The note burned and exploded. Kotetsu was blasted off the branch and was headed toward the ground. Anko grabbed him and swung him to the next branch. Another explosive note lit causing the trees to become a flamed.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu," was shouted behind them. Anko turned around to see flames coming toward her. Hayate dodged to the left while Kotetsu dodged to the right. Anko swung into the trees covering her eyes with her hands as the burnt leaves floated toward her.

"Normally we wouldn't attack fellow Leaf Genins, but you three are pathetic," the Uchiha leader said. The other two smirked.

"What do you want, the scroll?" Kotetsu asked.

"No," the Uchiha leader said shaking his head. "We just want you out of the competition," the Uchiha said.

The three dashed away in three different directions. Hayate took out his sword and tried to calculate the movements of the Uchiha. A fire ball went in his direction. Hayate powered up his sword with chakra and tore through the flame. The Uchiha braced himself taking out a kunai blade and blocked Hayate's sword.

Kotetsu saw the Uchiha fighter drop down behind him. He jumped up into a tree as flames roared below him. The Uchiha fighter threw blades into the trees trying to hit him. The Uchiha saw the blood on the branches from his wounds. He went up into the trees.

Anko and the Uchiha leader traded blows in the trees. The Uchiha leader was caught off guard and punched toward the ground. Before he could hit the ground he swung on a branch and threw blades at her. Anko blocked them throwing shurikens.

"I have no choice but to use the forbidden techniques," Anko said to herself. She summoned snakes from her trench coat at the Uchiha leader. The snakes grabbed a hold of his arm. The Uchiha leader tried to remove the snakse in vain and decided to send flames using the snakes as way to get at her. Fire went through the snakes and traveled toward Anko. She let got of the snakes and allowed it to wrap around the Uchiha leader. The fire raced through the snake and exploded as the snake wrapped around the Uchiha.

The Uchiha yelled in pain throwing the burning snakes off of him. "You some kind of witch?" he spat.

Anko threw needles at him but missed as he fell off the branch. Anko phased and punched the Uchiha in midair and swung him around so that he slammed into a tree trunk. She summoned four snakes which attached to his body. She swung him around until he was behind her. The Uchiha leader was slammed into the tree forcibly.

"Tell the others to back off," Anko ordered a knife was at his throat. The leader bleeding, burnt, and bruised nodded.

"End the attack," he shouted. The two other Uchiha members disengaged their targets and landed next to their leader.

"Are you all right," one of them asked. "I'll live," he replied glaring at her. The two teams parted.

Anko, Kotetsu, and Hayate dragged themselves toward the tower. "There maybe some traps, let me go first," Hayate said.

Anko nodded as Hayate took out his sword. He whirled it around and ran through the forest toward the entrance. Immediately traps became active sending blades his way. He slashed away at the wires and strings for the traps while avoiding the blades and nets. A net came down on him. Hayate slashed through it and successfully got to the entrance. Anko and Kotetsu smirked as they walked calmly toward the entrance.

"Congratulations on successfully getting through the second Chuunin exam," the Third said to the Genins. He noticed with displeasure that the Uchiha group had failed. "Enough of you were eliminated so you will all be going to the Third Chuunin exam. You have one month to heal, train, and prepare," the Third announced.

Anko opened her apartment door and went straight to bed, she was exhausted. Tomorrow she would train for the last test.

Kakashi and Gai landed in the Forest of Death. They inspected the three bodies. "Seems all of them died of a needle attack," Kakashi observed. Gai nodded. "But what are these?" Kakashi wondered looking at the snake bite on one of the Uchiha bodies. "Could have been a wild animal, there are many snakes out here," Gai suggested. "Maybe," Kakashi said aloud.

One month later

"You want me to join your new nation?" a Feudal Lord asked skeptically at Orochimaru. He was dressed in black, his hair shorter, and had a different facial appearance.

"I would provide your estate with security and as a nation state more jobs would come to your area," Orochimaru reasoned.

"I am not so sure, I'll think about it," the Lord promised leaving. Orochimaru frowned disappointed. His new idea was a hard sell. He ventured out into the open; he would enjoy watching Anko in the Chuunin exam.

Orochimaru walked over to his reserved box. The Chuunin candidates walked into the middle of the ring. Genma, first time as a judge, walked into the ring. He proceeded to explain the rules or lack there of concerning the Third Chuunin exam.

Anko was paired up with a female fighter from Hidden Rain. Her umbrella was latched to her back. "Let's see how fast she can move," the Hidden Rain fighter said to herself. She sent out blades, shurikens, and needles at her opponent by quickly spreading them out with her hands. Anko dodged the blades by making well balanced moves. The blades struck the wall instead of her.

The Hidden Rain fighter took out her umbrella and cast it into the air. "You won't escape this," she said. Needles rained downed toward Anko. The needles blasted the ground spraying dirt everywhere. Orochimaru stared intently. When the dust cleared Anko was not there. The Hidden Rain fighter peered toward the impact and found a hole in the ground. She took out another umbrella. Anko burst out of the ground and kicked the umbrella out of her hand. Anko then smacked her to the head flinging her around. The fighter sent a blade her way. She caught it and swung at her barely missing her face but slicing some hair off.

Anko ran at her enemy and hit her with punches and kicks until she was forced to the ground. The female fighter grabbed her umbrella and warned Anko not to get closer. She brushed the blood off her lip. Anko cocked her arm and sent three blades towards the umbrella. The enemy fighter couldn't even move as the blades sliced through the umbrella. The umbrella was activated and immediately shot needles down toward the fighter. Anko closed her eyes as what was left fell to the ground in a bloody heap. The umbrella splattered with blood fell to the ground.

Genma feeling a little sickened by the scene made Anko the winner. The Leaf side gave polite applause as some Hidden Rain villagers booed. Orochimaru smiled. "That's a deadly one there," a Lord commented to Orochimaru. "Indeed," he replied.

Anko went through two more matches and defeated her opponents without using her forbidden talents. "I feel that she is holding back," the Third observed to Hiashi. He nodded in agreement. "Though she has proven herself quite able, no fear of death," Hiashi commented. "Orochimaru trained her well, she would be a good Chuunin," the Third thought.

When the competition was over Anko was a mess. She headed toward the locker room to shower and change. Before doing so a tall dark figure walked her way. Orochimaru appeared before her. "I wanted to congratulate you," Orochimaru said.

Anko looked at him with wide eyes. "Thank you," she said shocked. "You have progressed well, it's too bad these ignorant fools won't let you use your true talents," Orochimaru said. "I expect you to be a Chuunin," Orochimaru predicted. "If you become a Jounin we can meet again," Orochimaru said walking away. Anko watched him leave not sure of what to think.

Anko was called into the Third's office. She couldn't help but feel a certain dread. She had killed a girl and sent two others to the hospital, not counting the deaths and injuries she had caused during her time in the Forest of Death. "I have received input from the Jounins and Chuunins. They all agree that you did a worthy performance. As such I am promoting you to that of Chuunin," the Third told her.

"As for your teammates, you will be teamed up with them for the year. You will train them so that they also will pass the Chuunin exam next year," the Third instructed.

"What of the girl and the others?" Anko asked

The Third looked at her sympathetically. "They all knew the risk, if she had her way you would be full of needles and in the morgue," the Third reminded her.

Anko walked outside with a new badge on her uniform. "It appears that I am your new leader," she grinned to Hayate and Totetsu. "We will begin training sessions every day," she said with enthusiasm.

Iwashi and Izumo were later transferred to Anko's team. "She seems to enjoy herself," Kakashi noticed as she began torturing her subordinates. "That she is," Asuma said smoking a cigarette. "When did you start smoking?" Kakashi asked. "A few weeks ago, it calms my nerves," he said defensively.

AN 1 Fall

"You have proven yourself worthy, sir" the Lord told Orochimaru.

"You have brought more people to this land, hard workers, and now commerce is thriving," the Lord continued.

"I will allow you wed my daughter," the Lord allowed. Orochimaru bowed before the Lord pleased.

The young woman approached Orochimaru. Orochimaru took her hand and gave her a ring. "A symbol of my affection," Orochimaru said giving her the rare gem.

"The marriage will be set for the spring," the Lord declared. The young woman smiled. "I would like that," she said. Orochimaru stared into her beautiful blue eyes and passionately kissed her.

AN 2 Winter

"I'm sorry my love, but sacrifices have to be made for progress," Orochimaru said to his fiancé. He had her strapped to a table in his fortress. Computers read her vital signs. Orochimaru aided by machines could now continue his research.

"I can't allow your youth to be wasted," Orochimaru said hoping she would understand. Her mouth was currently gagged. "I've never done this before, let's hope everything works according to plan," Orochimaru grinned.

Orochimaru walked out of the fortress and looked at the sky. "What youthful eyes," she said. "What youthful hands," she said laughing.

"Daughter, what brings you here," the Lord said surprised. "I wanted to visit you," Orochimaru giggled. She extended her hand and immediately a snake sliced his neck open. The Lord fell down the stairs at her feet. "What a funny man," she commented.

Dragging her old body she sent it floating down the river. Her face began to morph back into his original face and his voice changed to his original voice. "I wonder what kind of funeral they will give me," he chuckled.

"Hokage-sama!" Raido addressed. "We found a body in the river; we want you to identify it," he said.

The Third approached the body and took a good look at his face. He put a hand to his mouth in shock. "What shall we do" the Chuunin captain asked.

"Burn it, destroy all trace of it," the Third ordered.

Rumors went through the town that Orochimaru was dead although details were sketchy. When Anko heard the news she continued her duties pretending to be unaffected. In reality she felt heart broken.

Soon after the news broke Anko walked with white flowers. She approached the shrine of the snake and put the flowers on the ground. She fell on her knees and let herself cry. The Third Hokage watched her as she sobbed. He approached the shrine and put his own roses on the steps. "He would come here often as if inspired by it," the Third Hokage said.

Anko froze at his voice. She backed away from the old man. "Don't fear me," the Third Hokage assured her. "I want to show you something," he said warmly. Anko sat on the steps and took a picture from him. It showed a younger Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru.

"He was ambitious, a genius, but he was too obsessed with death. He feared death more than anything. Thought himself unworthy of the next life, he would always purge himself of his sins by coming here in his younger years. He was afraid of God," the Third said. "And because he spent his whole life trying to stall death he missed the most perfect moments," the Third said referring to her time with him.

"Is it wrong to feel sad?" Anko asked.

"He was my student and your sensei. I, too grieve. I hate what he did, but I can't hate the man. You brought out the best in him, of that I am sure," the Third Hokage said leaving her.


	11. Chapter 11

"I am not convinced for certainty that Orochimaru is in fact dead. He is a master of body manipulation. He could have faked his death," the Third said to those present at the table. A representative of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans, and the Jounins were present. "Keep an eye out for him," the Third instructed.

AN 3 Winter

Hiashi, Hizashi, and a dozen other Hyuuga warriors rushed into battle against the Cloud nation forces.

"_We are too weak to support you in this very personal war between the Hyuuga clan and the Lightning nation," the Third Hokage wrote. _

The thirty Cloud Nation fighters met them sending blades down on the Hyuuga clan. As the blades hit, metal cables attached to them became electrified killing a few Hyuuga warriors instantly. Hiashi went into a spin deflecting the blades. The leader made a seal sending a Thunderstorm onto the flat region. The Hyuuga warriors watched the thunderstorm clouds fearfully.

"Be mindful of what we are defending," Hizashi shouted to the others. Hyuuga fighters used their Byakugan eyes and attacked the chakra systems of their enemies. Hiashi deflected electricity sending it back on six cloud warriors killing them on the spot. The Hyuuga fighters blasted their chakra into the guts of the enemy scrambling their organs. Hiashi slammed his hand on one's chest killing one instantly.

"We must retreat," the Cloud leader said as the Hyuuga clan advanced on them.

AN 3 Spring

"We agree to your terms," the Cloud leader said signing the agreement. Hiashi and Hizashi watched the signing pleased.

As the Cloud leader departed he was greeted with the other warriors. "Does this mean that we won't have the Byakugan ability?" the asked.

"On the contrary, we will have it within the night," the Cloud leader said encouraging them.

One week later

The Cloud court brought in their leader's remains. He had been killed by Hiashi when he had attempted to kidnap Hinata. "We mourn our leader, but we have taken one of their own, see their leader before us," the Cloud leader declared.

The second body of Hizashi was led into the court for all to see. The crowd cheered as he was displayed. The Cloud leader walked amongst his Jounins. "Take out his eyes," he ordered.

"Sir, the eyes of the Hyuuga gave us nothing," a Cloud Jounin reported.

"How can this be?" the Cloud leader asked.

"We must have been tricked, this isn't the right body," the Jounin speculated.

The Cloud leader put his hands to his face in frustration. "Take his body, divide it, and spread the remains in every direction," the Cloud leader said furious.

AN 3 Summer

Orochimaru gathered a few more towns to establish his nation. He speculated that within a year he would have nation status. Now that he could live forever, all that was left was crushing Konoha. He already started a camp for his future warriors.

"What you are proposing is strange to me. You want jurisdiction of our criminals?" the Hidden Mist administrator asked.

"I want to purchase them and make them work for me," Orochimaru clarified.

"We will allow this but for a price," the Hidden Mist administrator said.

AN 4 Spring

Fighting broke out in Hidden Mist as clans continued their assaults against the authority of the government. Orochimaru decided to observe the conflict. As he watched the massacre he sensed someone behind him. He turned around and saw a boy running at him with what appeared to be a knife. The boy rushed at him and tried to stab him. Orochimaru immediately reacted punching the boy away.

He had white hair, light blue eyes, pale skin, and had a look of neglect. "I am not of this village," Orochimaru told him.

"The village you seek is down that hill," Orochimaru said helpfully.

"Thank you," Kimimaru said politely and ran off down the hill.

"If you can survive the slaughter, than maybe you can be of some use to me," Orochimaru said as the child went into the battle.

The next morning Orochimaru ventured towards the village. The Hidden Mist military stacked the bodies in a pile. The town was in the process of rebuilding. Not satisfied that the kid he met yesterday was dead he walked around.

Walking a small distance he found the child kneeling before a white flower. "Come with me, I will give you a purpose," Orochimaru told him. The child stared at Orochimaru never experiencing love. Orochimaru touched his cold cheek with affection. "As you have found that flower I have found you. Will you answer me?" Orochimaru asked. The child smiled at Orochimaru and nodded.

Kimimaru walked by Orochimaru's side. "His eyes. Are they so different than Anko's when I first saw her?" Orochimaru wondered to himself. This child surely had a worthy talent, something he could exploit. This child would love him and do everything he commanded without question.

Orochimaru took the boy to the Sound village. "There will be some people who will protect you, but I will always be your mentor," Orochimaru told Kimimaru.

In Konoha:

"Do you swear to be loyal to Konoha and none other?" the Third asked. "I do," a fifteen year old Anko replied.

"Do you swear to uphold the ethics of what it means to be a ninja?" the Third continued. "I do," Anko responded.

"Do you accept the office of Jouninship, and all the responsibilities it holds?" the Third finished. "I do," Anko replied completing the ritual.

Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai clapped as she received the promotion. "Your first assignment is to conduct the second Chuunin exam. After that has been completed I will send you out for more missions," the Third told her. Anko smiled, she would most definitely make those kids suffer.

"You will be working with Ibiki on this first time," the Third said. Ibiki nodded. Ibiki was given smaller assignments due to the Cloud war. He had been tortured severely and suffered headaches frequently. As a result he spent most of his time interrogating, and investigative work. The criminals the Uchiha's spit out went to him.

AN 4 Fall

"I want to test your progress," Orochimaru began. "You have been selected because you are the best at what you do, that being criminal acts. Today you will demonstrate your ability to sack a village," Orochimaru said to his dozen man squad.

"Whoever comes back alive will be promoted," Orochimaru finished.

Orochimaru then left his team and went over to Kimimaru. "I want to make sure my men behave. Report everything they do, and if they need assistance help them out for me," Orochimaru ordered. Kimimaru nodded.

The Sound squad secretly monitored by Kimimaru headed toward the village. They entered the town and burned down the houses. They then massacred the population leaving everyone dead. They then preceded to graffiti the village with snake markings. Kimimaru watched this happen with a certain level of disgust.

"A village on our northeastern border has been attacked," the Third reported to Anko.

"It's outside our border," Anko pointed out.

"That's why I want you to simply investigate," the Third said.

Anko took her mission paper and headed out to meet her team. "What's the mission this time?" Mizuki asked annoyed. Anko ignored him. "It looks like a C mission, but it could become something bigger," Anko said.

Anko, Mizuki, Hayate, Kotetsu, and Izumo headed out toward the village. Racing through the trees it would take a day to reach the village.

"So who did you designate as your leader?" Orochimaru asked smiling. The squad pointed out a strong young man. "So you led the attack?" Orochimaru asked. "Yes, sir," the squad captain said. Orochimaru nodded and then smacked him so hard his neck snapped. The captain fell to the ground. "I gave you specific orders, they're to be followed," Orochimaru said fiercely.

"It must have been him," the resentful squad accused of Kimimaru. Kimimaru walked away as he became quickly surrounded. "He told the boss what we did," another said. Kimimaru took out his bone dagger. Orochimaru watched the scene take place.

"You sent for me?" a bruised Kimimaru asked. He had however injured quite a few people before they decided to leave him alone. "You are quickly gaining the respect of your comrades and me as well. Respect is an important thing to have. I want you to go back to the village and destroy all the markings," Orochimaru said. Kimimaru obediently left.

Anko and crew arrived at the scene. The burned down village reminded her of her past. "Check for survivors," Anko said. It was standard procedure, but she was sure everyone was dead. Kimimaru got to the village too late. Knowing he was no match for a Jounin and four Chuunins he decided to go back and report.

"I found this," Mizuki said finding some snake graffiti. Anko inspected it. She felt her heart race as she realized what this could mean. "How could he do this?" Anko asked herself angrily. "Destroy the graffiti and any other markings you find," Anko ordered.

The Chuunins went to work. "I will not let some gang the pleasure of having other people see their work," Anko justified. "We search for the criminals tomorrow," she announced.

The team split up in an attempt to find those responsible. Anko jumped through the trees seeing nothing. She landed and summoned a snake around her hand. The snake hissed around for a scent. The snake pointed in the direction she was going.

She found her target patrolling. He had a snake tattoo on his arm. The guard was picked up by his feet and swung into the trees. Anko kicked him so that he hit a tree branch. Anko took her snake and forced him toward her.

"I would kill you, but I want your boss to see what happens when you destroy entire villages," Anko said. She sent out four snakes who coiled around him and starting biting him. Anko kicked the man down to the ground, snake bites all over his body. Anko took out her voice communicator. "Let's go, there is nothing to find here," Anko ordered.

The man nearly paralyzed by the venom went up to Orochimaru. "I was attacked," he said shaking uncontrollably. "Who did this to you?" Orochimaru asked. "A Leaf Jounin," he said. Orochimaru looked at the bite marks. "Rise," Orochimaru commanded. The man struggled to get to his feet. Orochimaru took a claw blade and slit his throat killing him immediately. "Mitarashi Anko," he confirmed.

AN 5 Winter

"I'm making you the official ambassador to the Sound nation," the Third said. Anko frowned, a non-combat role. "As they expand, they may come into conflict with the Wave nation. Our goal is to avoid all hostilities and develop trade," the Third finished.

Anko walked with Kotetsu and Izumo as she crossed the border. The Sound patrol checked their passports and led them inside. Anko observed the new construction that was occurring everywhere. They seemed like military barracks. Orochimaru greeted them with a face that wasn't recognizable to any of them.

"I am village of Sound's leader," Orochimaru said.

"My name is Mitarashi Anko, Hidden Leaf diplomat," Anko introduced herself.

"I have heard many things about you, come inside," Orochimaru requested.

Anko and crew joined Orochimaru in his guest house. "I would rather have our meeting in private," Orochimaru pressed. Anko nodded. "You two; leave us for a moment," Anko ordered.

"You have grown beautifully," Orochimaru commented.

"You haven't aged a bit," Anko said.

Orochimaru smiled. "I have made a few medical advances these last few years," he informed her.

"You caused me a lot of problems, why didn't you tell me about what you were doing?" Anko demanded.

Orochimaru frowned. "It was sensitive work, and besides you wouldn't understand," Orochimaru said.

"So are all of these people bodies to you?" Anko asked angrily.

"They may be," Orochimaru said darkly.

"You are a sick creature," Anko said.

"The means justify the ends, I will prevent death. The strong will live forever," Orochimaru justified.

"You asked for the Leaf's help, what do you want?" Anko asked changing the subject.

Orochimaru smirked. He didn't think Anko would be the ambassador. "I want a medical student from Konoha to exchange in order to gain more medical knowledge for Sound. I also want more pressure on Wave to stay out of our affairs, and of course a treaty that Fire will not attack us," Orochimaru listed off the demands.

"I saw your barracks, preparing an attack?" Anko asked.

"We need all the men we can to defend ourselves," Orochimaru reasoned.

Anko shook her head smiling. "I will take your demands to the Hokage, he'll probably sign off on them," Anko predicted.

"You could defect, stay with me," Orochimaru suggested.

Anko hesitated. "I am more help to you where I am at," she replied.


	12. Chapter 12

AN 5 Spring

Anko approached Orochimaru with the young Gennin. "As promised we are willing to exchange students," Anko said. Orochimaru looked at the young boy somewhat unimpressed.

"What's his name," Orochimaru asked.

"His name is Kabuto, the adopted son of one of our best medical officers," Anko replied. The boy had white hair and blue eyes, but seemed handicapped with glasses.

"He will do fine," Orochimaru said.

"The deal is off if you kill him," Anko whispered in his ear as she took off. Orochimaru smirked. "By the end of the year you will be an expert in medicine," Orochimaru said to the boy.

Kabuto did prove himself valuable. He knew how to operate the computer systems, and medical equipment. He also knew basic medical techniques. The twelve year old Gennin with an average record was excelling under Orochimaru.

AN 6 Winter

Orochimaru watched Kabuto as he mastered the surgical tools. Skillfully he stitched the wound. "You should know that I have found out your real identity," Kabuto said offhand.

"Oh?" Orochimaru expressed.

"You are one of the three great Sannins, Orochimaru," he said.

Orochimaru smirked, smart kid he thought. "How did you come by this information," Orochimaru asked.

"Easy, I looked through your medical records," Kabuto said as if it were nothing.

Orochimaru glared at him ready to kill him. Kabuto adjusted his glasses and faced Orochimaru. "That is why I have applied to stay here another year. I want to learn from you all that I can," Kabuto said. Orochimaru withdrew his anger.

"Perhaps there is something you can do for me," he told him.

AN 6 Spring

Anko enjoyed her job as Chuunin rule master. She always found creative ways to reinvent herself to the scared Gennins. She noticed that Kabuto was part of a team.

"Maybe Orochimaru taught him something useful," Anko considered.

Kabuto took out a card and studied the people he was to compete with. The computers back in Sound were able to make card personalities of every ninja in Konoha and to a lesser extent Sand.

Anko watched entertained as she saw the Gennins battle each other in the forest. Video cameras all over the forest gave her a good idea of what was happening.

"It appears we lose," Kabuto said as his two teammates were knocked out. He decided to move around the forest and collect more information.

AN 6 Fall

"The child is useless, he can't control his abilities. He also kills anyone who looks at him wrong. Have him killed," the Kazekage ordered his youngest son's death.

Gaara peered over his dead aunt's body. Crying uncontrollably sand swarmed around him and for the first time he allowed himself to bleed. On his forehead was a scar with the word "Love."

"This is excellent work," Orochimaru commented taking his stack of cards. Kabuto smiled feeling appreciated.

"It's too bad, I didn't get that transfer," Kabuto said.

Orochimaru shrugged it off. "Don't draw too much suspicion. We will exchange information every few months," Orochimaru said.

AN 10

"I appreciate you coming down here, most of these children never find homes," the social worker said.

"I want to see this Sakon," Orochimaru said.

"He is an unusual case indeed, he has a deformity. Most potential parents avoid him and so do the other children," she said.

"What kind of deformity?" Orochimaru asked.

"He had a birth defect. His twin brother is attached to the spine, they can't be separated," the woman explained.

Orochimaru viewed the teen. He had light hair and pale skin. Orochimaru could easily see the deformity. He warmly approached the teen. "I want to take you in, will you join my village?" Orochimaru asked.

"They'll make fun of me like everyone else. I want to be alone," he said.

"I can give you power, with power you will gain respect. And I have the medical ability to separate you from your brother," Orochimaru said.

"Like kill him?" Sakon asked.

"No you will have two separate but complete bodies," Orochimaru said. Sakon smirked at Orochimaru. "I'm in," he told him.

Orochimaru and the prison guard walked down the halls. "I'm telling you, all of these brats can't be rehabilitated," the guard said. The teens at the juvenile center stared with contempt at Orochimaru and the guard.

"I want to talk privately with that one," Orochimaru said pointing one out.

"Tayuya? She is quite a handful, but if you think you can get her to work for you be my guest," the guard said.

"I have a special place for people like you," Orochimaru said.

"Go to hell," a fifteen year old Tayuya replied.

"I understand you are good with the flute," Orochimaru said.

"Just what they give me which isn't much," Tayuya said.

"I could give you quality instruments back at my place," Orochimaru said.

"Look, I just play it to pass the time. I'm not interested in your camp," Tayuya said.

Orochimaru nodded and then pierced her with his finger. "What the hell?" she shouted. Orochimaru completed the seal. Involuntarily the seal went through her body. "Doesn't this feel nice?" Orochimaru asked.

"Oh yes," Tayuya said feeling the power pulse through her body. The seals disappeared. "I want more," she demanded.

"A circus is coming to this town in a week," Kabuto told Orochimaru.

"And why should that concern me?" Orochimaru asked.

"Well the main attraction is a guy who has six arms," Kabuto said.

Orochimaru laughed. "Recruit him," Orochimaru ordered.

Soon there after Jiroubou joined the Sound nation. Orochimaru teamed up Tayuya, Sakon, Jiroubou and Kidoumaru. "You have been teamed together for your talents and styles. You will conduct missions together, and if you do well you will be able to achieve the second stage," Orochimaru told them.

Anko was twenty two and still single. She decided to drink often. She realized that she was forbidden fruit. Despite her Jounin status she still held the stigma of being Orochimaru's apprentice.

"You will be under my command," Kimimaro said to the Sound group. "Why should we follow your orders?" Sakon demanded. "Fight me then," Kimimaro challenged. The four jumped from the balcony and attacked him. Kimimaro quickly knocked out Kidoumaru and Jiroubou and tossed Tayuya and Sakon to the floor on their knees. "Do you wish to further challenge me?" Kimimaro asked. The two still awake bowed in submission.

Orochimaru smiled pleased with Kimimaro. "You will be called the Sound Five, you will train together," Orochimaru told them.

AN 11

"Fight against Kimimaro," Orochimaru ordered Kabuto.

"Why do you ask me to do such things?" Kabuto asked annoyed.

"I want to see how you progress," Orochimaru said.

Kabuto made a seal and activated the chakra in his hands. "With these hands I can cut through your muscles, arteries, nerves, even your bones," Kabuto warned Kimimaro.

"Come," he replied.

Kabuto ran at Kimimaro attempting to land a hit. Kimimaro easily dodged the attacks and kicked Kabuto to the ground. Kabuto jumped back to his feet and was punched again to the face. Kimimaro sent another kick bringing Kabuto down to the ground, his glasses falling to the ground.

"It seems you are unequaled," Orochimaru commented. Kimimaro nodded pleased. "There may be a time when I will need you for a special task," Orochimaru told him.

It was night in the Uchiha village. Itachi walked away leaving his brother cowering. "Hate me, spite me, and live in an unseemly matter. And when you have my eyes come before me," Itachi said.

Ibiki went into the Uchiha village the next day taking a tour. Everyone except one was dead. He ordered that the bodies be removed but that the crime scene be marked. "Killed his own parents, what a tragedy," Ibiki considered. Not many things could surprise him. As he saw all of the Uchihas dead he figured this was one nightmare he wouldn't forget.

"Close this place up," Ibiki ordered. Police tape went over the entrance to the village.

"How could he do something like this?" the Third asked aloud. "I have been looking through some of the Uchiha scrolls. It seems to gain the ultimate Sharingan eye one must use it in a violent manner," Ibiki noted.

"Our most ambitious people when they are unable to humble themselves tragedies occur," the Third said sorrowful.

"The Uchiha clan has been killed off?" Orochimaru asked skeptically. "How is that possible?" he demanded.

"It appears Uchiha Itachi killed off every one of them except for one," Kabuto reported.

"He's just a kid, how could he be so strong?" Orochimaru wondered.

"They say the Sharingan holds great promise," Kabuto said.

"Who did he leave alive?" Orochimaru asked.

"His brother Uchiha Sasuke," Kabuto replied.

"I want to know more about this Uchiha Sasuke," Orochimaru ordered.

AN 12 Winter

Anko visited Orochimaru giving him authorization to submit a team for the Chuunin exam. "So what are their names?" Anko asked.

"Kin, Zaku, and Dosu," Orochimaru said. Anko looked over their profiles. "These are average, why so interested in them?" Anko asked.

"I have a specific purpose for them," Orochimaru replied. "I am confident they will at least get through the 2nd Chuunin exam," Orochimaru added.

"I wouldn't be so sure, I run that exam," Anko smirked.

"That is why I know they will succeed," Orochimaru told her.

Later Kabuto informed Orochimaru more on Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke is entering the Chuunin exam," Kabuto told Orochimaru.

"That's surprising, most Chuunin candidates are now 13 or older," Orochimaru commented.

"Genins graduate later now since the wars have stopped," Kabuto considered.

"Enter the Chuunin exam, just this last time," Orochimaru said. "Get all the information you can on this Uchiha Sasuke," Orochimaru ordered.

"I have a bad reputation, I don't think I will find a team," Kabuto said.

"I will assign you two other teammates for you," Orochimaru replied.

Dosu, Zaku, and Kin waited for Orochimaru to show up. He walked toward them smiling at them. "I have a special mission for you. I want you to kill Uchiha Sasuke," Orochimaru said. "No problem," Dosu said.

"What's so special about this Sasuke kid?" Zaku asked. "He's one of two Uchihas left," Dosu considered. "He looks kind of cute," Kin commented looking at a picture of him. Dosu and Zaku sighed in annoyance.


	13. Chapter 13

It was night, a full moon that lit up the field. Anko walked through the plain looking at the stars. No one was around, she was alone. She considered the next day, the day the Chuunin exam would start. She smiled thinking of how she would intimidate the children.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it," Orochimaru said behind her.

Anko smiled. "You shouldn't sneak up behind me like that," Anko said.

"Just testing your skills," Orochimaru smirked.

"Is that so?" Anko questioned.

Orochimaru took another step towards her. Snakes exploded out of the ground blasting through his frame. Orochimaru's body became like clay and fell to the ground. Anko turned around and saw Orochimaru step towards her.

"Not bad," he commented.

"What brings you out of the darkness?" Anko asked.

"I want to observe the young ones," Orochimaru said.

"You never cared before," Anko pointed out.

"This is different, I want a successor," Orochimaru explained. "One of the students will provide me this," he finished.

"Isn't that kid Kabuto good enough for you?" Anko asked.

"He is quite good," Orochimaru observed walking with Anko side by side.

"But despite his skills I want potential rather than mere strength. I want the Uchiha," Orochimaru said.

"Uchiha Itachi, not even you can defeat him," Anko said. Orochimaru frowned; he hated being reminded of that fact.

"No, Uchiha Sasuke," Orochimaru corrected.

Anko smirked. "He's a good choice."

"You are jealous?" Orochimaru asked.

"How can I be jealous, he would be like a son to you," Anko said.

"They say, every family should have a mother," Orochimaru said getting close to her.

Anko closed her eyes as his hand reached her face affectionately. "It's been a long time," he said.

Anko turned away from his hand. "You would destroy my home, the people I'm with. You compromise my position," Anko said.

Orochimaru showed a face of annoyance. "You grow too attached to these mortals," he told her.

"And you think yourself a god?" Anko asked. "I don't want you to kill anyone tomorrow. The whole village will be after you if they find out you are here," Anko warned.

"Don't worry about me," Orochimaru said dismissively.

"It's not just you, it's me as well. I run the Chuunin exam," Anko pointed out. Orochimaru nodded understanding.

Anko headed back to the village to get some needed sleep. Ibiki was at a bar thinking about his life while drinking a pint. He noticed her walk through the streets.

"Anko, isn't this a little late to be out," Ibiki said next to her.

"What are you, my protector?" Anko questioned.

"I consider it security," the paranoid Ibiki said.

"I just wanted to check the Dark Forest entrance. I don't want anything to go wrong," she said.

"Appear at 1:00 pm," Ibiki reminded her.

Anko rolled her eyes. "Of course," she said.

The next morning Anko was busy organizing the booths and bossing young Chuunins around. She had been given this job because she had a reputation to be ruthless. She looked at her watch. It was 12:30pm. She figured she would arrive early. Surely Ibiki wouldn't mind.

Anko took her cloth poster and put it into a ball. She then walked towards the building. As Ibiki was talking Anko crashed through the window and sent four blades across the room completely covering Ibiki's image with her poster. The students were noticeable stunned.

Anko quickly addressed the class. "You guys," she said with enthusiasm.

"This is no time to celebrate," she declared hoping to destroy their spirits.

"I am the examiner for the second test!" she shouted introducing herself.

"Now let's go," she ordered. "Follow me."

"Bad timing," Ibiki complained. Anko frowned at him. If she had entered the classroom five minutes earlier it would have ruined his torture.

"Seventy eight? Ibiki, you left 26 teams," she said annoyed. "The first test was too easy this time," she concluded.

"This time there are a lot of outstanding ones," he excused although truth be told Naruto ruined his plans.

"Bah, that's fine. In the second exam I will cut them in half or less," she told him even though the students could hear her.

"I'm getting excited…I'll explain everything tomorrow once we've changed places. Ask your Jounin sensei for the time and place," she instructed them. Anko reminded herself that she would now have to give out instructions to 26 Jounins.

"That's it, you're excused," she told them.

Anko smiled at Ibiki as the students left. She would definitely out do him this time.

After sending memos to each Jounin Anko headed back home.

The next morning Anko explained the rules of the 2nd Chuunin exam to Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai.

"Isn't that a little tough," Kakashi wondered.

"None at all, that idiot Naruto foiled the last exam field we had. This time it will be a real challenge," Anko said.

"Worried Kakashi?" Gai asked

"What?" Kakashi asked not paying attention.

"Will the Genins have to fight each other?" Kurenai asked wondering if Hinata would be able to do such a thing.

"Yep," Anko said.

Asuma nodded. "I expected as much. Times have changed with our rival Sand, S rank criminals, and Orochimaru. We need dedicated Chuunins," Asuma said

Anko took a sip of her tea to hide her displeasure at the remark.

Orochimaru spotted three Hidden Grass ninjas attempting to deface some monument. "Punks," he thought to himself.

As he observed them he saw a resemblance between him and one of them. He had promised to not kill anyone, but they were Hidden Grass ninjas, a harmless nation. He swooped down in front of him.

"Who are you?" they demanded.

Orochimaru didn't answer; instead he stared at them sending fear into her their minds. Unable to move he created two clones of himself. The three Orochimaru versions examined their bodies.

"I think I like you the best," Orochimaru considered. He put his hand on his face. Orochimaru's palms attached to his face and pealed away the face. Orochimaru allowed the teen to fall to the ground, his face a bloody mess.

Anko came to the Dark Forest entrance feeling pleased at the development. She would give them some scary warnings to reduce the amount going in.

"Welcome to the stage for the second test," Anko began to the genins present. "Practice arena 44 also known as the Forest of Death. You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death," she told them.

Just as she finished Naruto made a point to mock her in front of the others. She felt like killing him right then and there, but considered otherwise. That would ruin Orochimaru's plans at getting Uchiha Sasuke.

"I'm not scared," Naruto shouted.

"Really? You sure are energetic," Anko said.

She allowed a blade to fall into her palm and shot it at Naruto's face before he could blink. The blade hit the ground. Naruto watched stunned as blood began to flow from his face. Anko quickly appeared behind Naruto.

"Boys like you die the fastest," she reminded him.

She took his face into her hands. "After spilling out all that red blood I love all over the place…" she whispered to him. She sensed a threat and took another blade into her hand.

A Hidden Grass ninja, his face concealed by a hat had her knife….in his tongue. "Here's your knife," he said helpfully.

"Thank you," Anko said unfazed. "But you shouldn't stand behind me like that. That is unless you want to die young," she threatened.

The ninja gave her the blade with his tongue and sent it back into his mouth. "Well, I get itchy when I see blood," the boy said. "Also, my precious hair was cut, so I got a little excited. "I'm sorry," he said leaving her sight.

Anko considered. The guy was a weirdo, but considering the people she hung out with she wasn't going to talk. "It looks like there are a lot of hot headed people here today," she said. "This is going to be interesting," she smirked.

"Before we begin the second exam," Anko said turning her back to the crowd. "I'm going to pass out to everyone…these are consent forms. Those taking the exam must sign these," she told them.

"Why?" Naruto asked out of turn.

"From here on people will die. Therefore we need people's consent before we continue. Otherwise I'd be held responsible," Anko chuckled. In reality she didn't expect anyone to die, maybe some injuries. Considering the snakes and other dangerous creatures she allowed in this little zoo she would very well be held responsible. She realized with pride that Orochimaru had designed it originally.

Anko then continued instructing the students on the mission at hand. There were 26 teams and 26 scrolls. So at the very most there would remain only 13 teams or 39 people. The odds however favored that only a few teams would be able to manage it. Also there was a time limit of 5 days and all three members would have to arrive at the tower with both the Earth and Heaven scroll.

"We will now begin the Second Chuunin Exam!" Anko declared at exactly 2:30

The gates opened and immediately the teams rushed into the forest. During the first day Anko stayed at the entrance eating dumplings and tea. An excellent markswoman she made the Konoha Hidden Leaf symbol on a tree with her dumpling sticks. Suddenly three Chuunins appeared before her.

"We found three corpses," they informed. "And they're in a strange way," they said. "A strange way?" she said puzzled.

Arriving at the scene she saw the horribly disfigured faces of the three genins from the Hidden Grass. "At least they won't declare war on us," she said to herself. "We found their IDs," a Chuunin said giving her them. She immediately recognized the boy who had taken her knife. This was Orochimaru's work. "That tongue! He had been playing with her the entire time," she thought. "The whole time she was showing off and he was there making a fool of her," Anko thought bitterly.

"I want two ANBU squads, I will check through the forest," Anko ordered. The Chuunins nodded and took off. When they were gone Anko sighed in frustration.

Racing through the trees she had to get to Orochimaru first before anyone else. She could sense his presence. He was moving quickly through the forest and then suddenly stopped. Anko finally found him emerged in a tree trunk high off the ground. She landed on a branch.

"You were not to kill anyone," Anko accused.

"It couldn't be helped," Orochimaru said still in the tree.

Anko took her left hand and summoned four snakes. The snakes shot out into the air and grabbed a hold of Orochimaru. She tugged with her arm and threw Orochimaru behind her. He hit another tree trunk, as Anko sent the snakes back into her sleeve. Orochimaru was now between her and the tree.

"You make it difficult for me to stay on your side," she told him. He said nothing. "Are you listening to me?" she demanded of him.

Orochimaru laughed in the background. The figure she had control over turned to dirt and fell to the ground. Anko turned around and saw Orochimaru. He pealed the boy's face off revealing his older paler face.

"It was necessary in order to fight Sasuke," Orochimaru said. "I gave him the earth seal just like you."

"That will kill him," Anko speculated.

"True, he has a ten percent chance of survival but I think he will make it," Orochimaru allowed.

"And what of the others?" Anko asked.

"They are alive for the moment," Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru walked closer to Anko.

"You aim to kill the Hokage?" Anko asked.

"Not yet, I need more men for that," he told her. "Keep yourself safe," Orochimaru said kissing her forehead. And with that he disappeared in blue flames.

Anko walked through the forest confused and uncertain of her future. She found herself in open space. Three tigers appeared from the brush and cornered her.

"I don't need this now," she said aloud. Before the tigers could make a move they stopped moving. Two ANBU warriors appeared next to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"What do you know?" they questioned.

"Orochimaru is here in the forest. I tried to find him but he attacked me first," she said.

"We must stop the Chuunin exam," the ANBU fighter suggested.

"No, we should alert the Hokage, I'll tell you more on the way," she said.

Anko and the two ANBU fighters headed to the tower. Upon reaching the highest level Anko sat on a coach and explained the situation.

"Things are getting bad, but we can't stop the exam," Anko said.

A Chuunin opened the door. "Excuse me," he interrupted.

"What is it?" Anko asked annoyed. "We're in the middle of an important matter," she said.

"I'm sorry. But please take a look at this," he said showing a video tape.

"A video?" the larger ANBU fighter asked.

The Chuunin proceeded to put the tape into the slot. "Now here," he began as the TV focused. "Please take a look at the time."

The video showed Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari. It also showed 16 hours 37 minutes (4:37 pm)

"This is?" Anko said shocked.

"This is the recording of the second test, an hour and 37 minutes in," the Chuunin explained.

"How is this possible?" Anko asked.

"In only 97 minutes…This has never happened before. It's very abnormal. To demolish the old test record by 4 hours," the Chuunin commented.

"That's not all. Look at the brown haired boy. Not a scratch. Not even dust on his clothes," Anko pointed out.

"No Chuunin could get passed the second test unscathed," the Chuunin said.

It must be his ability. This one appears to have promise. Though I don't like his eyes," the other ANBU fighter said viewing Gaara's glaring expression.

The Third Hokage looked grim as he read the report. "Leave me with Anko alone," he instructed the ANBU ninjas. They nodded and left the room.

"Do you feel compromised by this revelation," the Third asked.

"No, I will do my duty," Anko said defensively.

"Orochimaru allowed you to live; he must have some affection for you. We may be able to use this against him," the Third informed her.

"I have considered this," Anko lied.

"After the Chuunin exam I want you to stay in Konoha for a while until we discover Orochimaru's intentions," the Third ordered.

Anko stood up and nodded. The Third watched her as she left.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	14. Chapter 14

The Third visited Anko's office five days later. Anko felt a painful sensation on her neck. The seal had recently appeared again. Inzumo and Kotetsu were with her. "Now dose the curse seal still hurt," the Third asked concerned.

"No, thank you it's much better," Anko lied covering the seal and pretending not to be in pain.

"By the way, Orochimaru is one the Legendary Leaf Ninjas right?' Kotetsu asked.

"Isn't he the hand book class 5 missing ninja that even the ANBU can't get close too? I had heard he had already died," Kotetsu asked.

"Why would he come to this village now?" Inzumo questioned.

"He probably…." Anko began.

"Sasuke right?" the Third guessed.

"Huh?" Anko pretended to be confused.

"Anko-sama," the radio beeped.

"We have confirmed that 21 have passed the second test. In accordance to the rules, for the first time in five years we will start preparations for a preliminary before the third test," the radio informed.

"Well…Let's continue the exam as planned. We will keep our eyes on Orochimaru's movements," the Third said.

"Yes," Anko confirmed.

Anko, the Hokage, Hayate, and several others met at the preliminary match, a large convention hall with balconies on both sides.

Anko noticed that Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were present. "So he survived," Anko thought to herself. "I guess all that grief Iruka gave me was for nothing," she figured. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai also showed up for their teams.

"First off, for the second for passing!" she said over the speakers.

Anko noticed a little shocked that Orochimaru was present in the crowd. "Was she the only one who could see him," she wondered. Ibiki and Iruka were also present seemingly oblivious that the S criminal was behind them. Baki from Sand was also present.

Orochimaru stared ahead pleased that his Sound group had made it. He was also equally pleased that Sasuke had managed to survive and had managed to pass the test.

"For this many to make it, and most of them rookies," the Third marveled.

"No wonder they all nominated them," the Third thought considering his four Jounins.

"Hokage-sama will now explain the third test. Listen carefully," Anko ordered.

The Third Hokage explained the old explanation for the test. Some students protested the preliminary round but the Hokage dismissed their concerns.

"If any of you wish to quit, do so now," Hayate told them. Kabuto decided to make a discreet exit. His teammates lectured him on taking his mission into his own hands. Kabuto smiled not interested in what they wanted. Orochimaru watched as Kabuto walked off. He would have to reward Kabuto for making sure Sasuke got through the test.

"I've seen him before. Didn't he quit the final test last year?" the Third asked Anko. Anko got out her clipboard and looked over Kabuto's profile. "He's falled six straight times," Anko confirmed.

"What kind of record is that?" the Third wondered displeased.

"The record of a spy," Anko thought putting her clipboard away.

"Uhm, now. There are no more retiring right?" Hayate asked.

"I thought so," the Third said looking at Sasuke's discomfort.

"What should we do?" Ibiki wondered seeing Sasuke clutch his neck.

"We should remove him from the exam and have the ANBU watching over and protecting him," Anko pressed. She didn't trust Orochimaru with that kid. She didn't want a repeat of herself.

"He's the type that wouldn't agree to that. He is after all from the Uchiha clan," Kakashi said.

"Don't be foolish, we will force him to quit," Anko argued.

"It's amazing the child is still alive," Anko added.

Orochimaru frowned as they argued. He would ague for Sasuke but it wouldn't be seemly.

"What Orochimaru has done is on my mind. Let's just see what happens," the Third said. He wanted to see what Sasuke could do.

"Hokage-sama," Anko protested.

"But if the curse begins to open and releasing power jump on him," the Third ordered.

"Yes," Ibiki responded ready to just that.

Hayate continued relating the rules to the Genins. There would be ten matches. Only ten would remain.

"And the object that controls your destiny is…." Hayate began.

"Open," Anko ordered. The electronic board was revealed. It began to generate random matches. "Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Akado Yoroi," it displayed.

Orochimaru chuckled pleased with the result. "Unfortunately for you Yoroi's ability is the worse possible ability for you Sasuke," he thought.

Yoroi quickly subdued Sasuke sending him to the ground. His blood line ability allowed himself to suck chakra away from him. "Now you will be forced to use the seal," Orochimaru thought. "Now release that beautiful power," he hoped.

Orochimaru watched fascinated as the seal went through Sasuke's system. Anko and the Third watched carefully. Sasuke resisted and allowed the seal to return. Orochimaru frowned disappointed. Sasuke slammed Yoroi to the ground breaking his back.

"I'm going to have the stop match now, Sasuke is the winner," Hayate said.

"There will be another time," Orochimaru thought. He wondered what use Yoroi would be now.

"That's surprising…to be able to stop the reaction of the curse with his own will," Anko noticed.

She helped carry Yoroi away on a stretcher. As she approached the hospital Yoroi was put on a hospital bed and monitored. "Poor, guy, his spinal cord has been severed," the nurse commented. Anko stared at him.

Kabuto walked down the halls of the hospital. Anko walked in the other direction. "Can you tell me where Yoroi's room is? I am his teammate after all," Kabuto said. Anko gave a fake smile. "Here's the number," she said. "Thank you," Kabuto smiled walking off.

Kabuto went inside the room. "That was a rather pathetic performance," Kabuto observed.

Yoroi could only mutter. "Don't worry, Orochimaru still has plans for you," Kabuto said.

Anko felt bored as she stayed at the hospital. Another Genin on a stretcher was carried in. Zaku groaned in pain as his arms were blasted full of holes. "Can we save the arms," the nurse wondered. "Yes, they'll be useless though," another nurse said.

Kabuto saw Zaku go down the hospital hall with relative indifference. "When do you think he will be released?" he asked Anko. "Probably today, he is a Sound citizen," she told him.

Orochimaru walked away from a stunned Kakashi. He didn't need to kidnap the child. It would be easier if he decided on his own to come to him, just like Anko and the others.

Misumi also came into the hospital. The nurses checked his pulse and put a white cloth over his body. Kabuto frowned disappointed. He was useless now.

Anko was given a piece of paper concerning where Sasuke was being kept. "Well I am going to have to have you leave," Anko told Kabuto.

"I see," Kabuto understood.

Anko shook his hand and Kabuto went out the door. Kabuto grinned as he read the paper in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" the ANBU captain demanded of Kabuto.

"Oh don't mind me," Kabuto said innocently. "I just got lost," he admitted.

"Well you'll have to leave," the ANBU captain said annoyed.

"Who's behind the doors?" Kabuto asked curious.

"I can't tell you that. Now move or we'll arrest you," the ANBU captain said.

"Oh?" Kabuto wondered slicing through the captain's chest. With his other hand he sliced into the other's captain's neck. Kabuto kicked the doors open and entered the room. He quickly subdued the other fighters. "Now for the fun part," he said to himself as he changed the faces of the ANBU fighters.

"_If you want to ruin my plans kill Sasuke," Orochimaru told him. Kabuto stared at him in fear. "I'm just kidding, I trust you," Orochimaru smiled. _

Orochimaru watched through the window wondering if Kabuto would follow through with his task.

Kabuto blasted out of the window taking off the ANBU mask as Kakashi looked below. Kabuto landed in the trees below and landed on the ground unhurt. Orochimaru looked away. He didn't expect Kabuto to defeat Kakashi in such a setting.

Orochimaru met with his three Sound ninjas. Zaku had bandages all over his arms. Kin had bandages around her head but looked okay. Dosu who normally wore bandages around his face was unharmed. "So one of you made it to the Third round," Orochimaru observed.

"You didn't tell us about your intentions concerning Sasuke," Dosu accused.

Orochimaru frowned. "You didn't need to know, I wanted him to be challenged," Orochimaru explained.

"Now, Kin and Zaku, you will go back to Sound. I will have your injuries healed and then I will give you a new mission," Orochimaru ordered. "Dosu, you will go into the Third test," Orochimaru ordered.

"I want to talk to Dosu alone," Orochimaru said. Zaku and Kin defeated and humiliated went outside. "If you want to prove yourself get through the rounds and defeat Sasuke," Orochimaru said. Dosu nodded determined to do so.

Kabuto and Baki met alone. Gaara sat alone on the top of a house. Gaara suddenly transformed and taking his morphed arm he swung at Dosu killing him instantly. Gaara's arm went back to normal, he panted hard from the strain.

"Wow, so that's his true identity," Kabuto said amazed.

"But is that all right? He was a Sound," Baki wondered. There wasn't much he could do about the matter.

"It's fine, he was no longer useful," Kabuto said not concerned.

Hayate listened as they talked wondering what a Sound and Sand agents were doing talking.

"I thought he was meant to test the strength of that Sasuke kid," Baki said.

"No, there's no need for that anymore. Actually I was already given orders to abduct Sasuke….but I failed," Kabuto chuckled.

"What?" Baki demanded.

"Yeah they discovered I'm a spy for Sound too," Kabuto said embarrassed.

"Then if they find out that you're meeting with me here our plans to crush the Leaf will be ruined," Baki warned.

"I knew you were Orochimaru's right hand man. You're uncovered by the Leaf and then you show up to meet me like this, this isn't what I expected," Baki said annoyed.

"Well to be accurate I uncovered myself to see how they would react," Kabuto defended. "Taking Sasuke is not a problem," he added

"If it appears you will fail we will withdraw. We will be in the background until the very end. This is Kazekage's will," Baki said.

"Also, here are our plans," Kabuto said giving Baki a scroll. "Oh and I should clean up here," Kabuto said.

"No, I'll do it. The Sand should do something as a partner. Besides it's only one rat," Baki said.

Hayate decided it would be in his best interest to take off. Baki quickly cornered him. Hayate took his sword and swung down on Baki. The blade didn't pierce all the way through the armor. Baki put his hands together and watched as the wind ripped into him.

The next day Hayate's body was recovered. Anko was in her office writing analysis reports on the Chuunin exam. "Hayate is dead," Kotetsu informed her. "How?" she asked stunned. "We don't know yet," he told her. Anko gave Kotetsu a hug as they both mourned the death of their friend.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kimimaro looked over the city limits of Konoha. "We will soon crush Konoha," Orochimaru said savoring the moment. Kimimaro suddenly coughed.

"Is there something wrong?" Kabuto asked.

"It's nothing," Kimimaro said hiding the fact that there was blood on his hand.

"I will not delay the Third Chuunin exam," the Third said. "But I want higher security for the event and be ready for anything," the Third instructed his Chuunin team. Already things were going bad with the death of an entire ANBU squad and Hayate.

Three weeks later.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kimimaro met with the Kazekage and his two Jounin representatives.

"We don't accept your plan, we think it's too risky," the Kazekage said.

"That's unfortunate," Orochimaru said frowning. He turned to Kimimaro and nodded. Kimimaro leaped at the two Jounins and slashed them with the sharp bone claws from his arms. The Kazekage looked at Orochimaru shocked and amazed. Orochimaru took his sword and sliced through him. The Kazekage gave a cry of pain as he fell to the ground.

"Sorry old friend," Orochimaru smiled.

Kimimaro suddenly coughed up blood, he fell to the ground. Orochimaru looked down at him concerned. "It looks like this is as far as you can go," Orochimaru said sorrowful. "I'm sorry," Kimimaro said as he continued coughing.


	15. Chapter 15

The day of the Third Chunin exam was one of high anticipation and excitement. The Feudal Lords of Fire and Sand nation were present. Other dignitaries of various nations envious of Fire's and Sand's success were also present so as to observe the abilities of the genins.

Security was intense as ANBU and Chunin guarded the capital city of the Fire nation. The Hokage and Kazekage were both present inside the large stadium. The stadium itself had a large wall on one side and seats on the other side filled with people. For security purposes several Leaf ninja were mixed in the crowd.

Anko was sent to lead a group of Chunin to guard the borders. It was a boring job; Anko would rather be inside the stadium. She could hear the cheers of the crowd in the distance. Taking bionacular she surveyed the border.

The Third Chunin exam began with the exciting battle between young Hyuuga Neji and Uzamaki Naruto. Most bets favored Neji, the more talented of the two. In an upset Naruto blasted out of the ground and punched Neji to the chin knocking him out. Orochimaru stared at Naruto wondering what to make of the boy. It was clear that the Nine Tailed Demon's powers were surfacing. The seal he had put on the boy a month before must have been released.

The next battles were not as exciting and the crowd demanded the battle between Sasuke and Gaara. A Chunin came up to Anko. "One of the ANBU has not responded to my hails," he told her.

"Oh? That's odd," Anko said. "He was probably dispatched somewhere else. Fill in the hole," Anko ordered.

Meanwhile Sand and Sound ninjas were approaching the border ready to pour in. The enemy ninjas gathered at the point where the border was weakest. Anko had organized the Chunin in such a way that allowed a small hole for them to come in.

Thirty minutes later Anko received a transmission that Sound and Sand ninjas had broke through the border and were in the city. "This is it," Anko whispered to herself.

"What do we do?" the Chunin asked.

"Head towards the city, defend it!" Anko ordered.

Anko allowed the Chunin to scatter towards the city. Instead of following them Anko had a different idea in mind. She raced towards the student academy. The stadium was also attack by several Sand ninjas; the crowd of people had been put to sleep by Kabuto dressed as an ANBU fighter.

The Kage box was suddenly blocked off by a black energy field. The Hokage and the revealed Orochimaru were alone on the top of the stadium. As Anko ran through the streets she saw the black energy field on the stadium. She wondered if Orochimaru could handle the Hokage.

"_I have no interest in killing the Hokage, I merely wish to humiliate him so that he may finally come to understand my vision," _

Anko found the Student Academy and ordered Iruka to take them to a secret cave in the mountain hills. The children were eventually gathered and quietly walked into the caves. Anko closed the cave entrance. Now she would be safe from the fighting.

Anko received a static transmission that the fighting was over. Confused by the implication of receiving a friendly transmission Anko unlocked the entrance. With the door open Anko walked outside, the city was in ruins.

"Children, go back to your homes," Anko ordered.

Anko soon learned the extent of the damage. The Hokage had been killed by Orochimaru, but the Sand and Sound had been repelled. Orochimaru had fled to an unknown location. Anko observed as Sand and Sound bodies were pilled up. Several Leaf ninja were prepared for burial, some of which Anko knew.

"It's a good thing you were able to get the children to safety," Ibiki commented. "Had you not, the Sand would have got to them for sure," he added. Anko nodded but said nothing.

The day afterwards the Third Hokage's funeral was arranged. The body was put in an open coffin; pictures of the other dead leaf ninjas were also present. The population of the city all came out dressed in black. Anko watched amazed as so many people came to cast their respects for the dead Hokage. The funeral began with a heart felt speech by the Hokage's son Asuma and Gai. The Jounin were the first to cast their rose on the casket.

Anko walked up next to the other Jounin. Kurenai was teary eyed; Asuma was there to console her. It was beginning to rain. When it came to her turn Anko hesitated but then took the rose and cast it on the casket. She turned away from the face of the Hokage and soon thereafter left the service all together. The Chunin, the Genin, and eventually the rest of the population lined up to cast their rose.

Anko ran from the service, her clothes and hair soaked by the rain. She ran into the streets, the mud splattered on her shoes. She got to her house and quickly closed the door. Alone she put her hands on her face and cried. Sitting down in the corner of the room it felt good to be alone.

Orochimaru and Kabuto walked down the road towards the nearest town. Orochimaru's hands and arms were covered in wrappings. "What do you think came of Anko?" Kabuto asked.

"How should I know?" Orochimaru replied bitterly.

"If they discover that she helped us she could be killed," Kabuto observed.

"She played her part, I couldn't have asked for more," he said finally.


	16. Chapter 16

As the days followed Anko was ironically made administrator of the Third Hokage's affairs until a new Hokage was to be selected. Although she had no real power it gave her insight to the Hokage's plans, aspirations, and personal items. The council for the time being had control over the village.

Too busy to deal with missions Anko was not involved in a skirmish between the other four Jounin and the Akatsuki. She found out later that Uchiha Itachi had returned for the purpose of kidnapping Naruto. Itachi was one of the few people in the world Orochimaru feared.

The fact that Sasuke had decided to fight his older brother gave her pause. If Sasuke was killed it would ruin Orochimaru's plans. She wondered what Orochimaru was doing, or if he was still alive.

A week later it was announced to her that a new Hokage was selected. Anko was in the Hokage room doing last minute work when she came in. She was blonde with long hair, brown eyed, pale complexion, tall, and gave the impression that she was full of raw power. "Tsunade I presume," Anko addressed.

"Yes, and you must be Anko," Tsunade addressed, she held out her hand in friendship.

Anko gave a mock smile and shook her hand. "I have everything ready for you," Anko reported. "Good, from now on Shizune will be helping me with the orders," Tsunade said.

"As you wish," Anko replied.

"I will have a mission for you soon. I don't know you personally very well but your record is impressive," Tsunade complimented.

"Thank you," Anko said and left.

Anko quickly realized that the new Hokage was one of the Third's Sannins. She was a fellow classmate with Orochimaru, but left the village years ago. Anko overheard some Chunins talking outside the building.

"Yeah, I hear she is incredibly strong. She defeated Orochimaru out on the plains," one of the Chunins said.

"What are you two supposed to be doing?" Anko asked annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," one of the Chunin said.

"Scatter," Anko ordered, the two went off to do their duties.

"Did this woman kill Orochimaru?" Anko wondered.

Weeks went by with no intelligence on Orochimaru. The Hokage was more concerned with the operations of the Akatsuki and establishing ties with other villages. One day after coming back from a mission Anko found out Sasuke was missing.

"Sasuke is missing," Anko asked Tsunade.

"Yes, Kakashi is currently working on it," Tsunade said vaguely.

"Why did Sasuke leave?" Anko asked.

"He wanted to join Orochimaru; we can't allow that to happen. Orochimaru is only interested in Sasuke's Sharingan," Tsunade explained.

"I want to go after him," Anko volunteered.

"It is not necessary, Kakashi, and a Genin team are working on it," Tsunade objected. "I have a new mission for you anyway," Tsunade added giving Anko a sheet of paper.

Anko read the mission, a B ranked mission, and then left the room. Anko considered the recent events. Orochimaru would have collected Sasuke himself if he had the strength to do so. What she did know was that Tsunade would rather have Sasuke killed then give him over to Orochimaru. Anko knew that Sasuke was the reason why Orochimaru lived; the Sharingan gave him access to every type of jutsu in existence.

It was time to end the false relationship with Tsunade and Konoha. Anko ran off towards Sasuke. Kakashi sped through the forest using his dog as a way to sense the location of Sasuke and Naruto.

Anko was some distance away from the water fall when she sensed an intense energy. "The chakra is amazing," she said to herself.

Tsunade found four Chunin standing around looking dumbfounded. "What are you doing?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

"Anko hasn't arrived yet. We don't know what to do?" they admitted.

Tsunade frowned as she realized what had happened. "You have a new mission. Find Anko," Tsunade ordered. The four dashed in opposite directions.

Anko ran around the edge of the waterfall and found Kakashi at the bottom of the waterfall. Naruto was on the ground not moving, Sasuke was on his feet facing Kakashi. Anko took out a kunai blade and wrapped a note on it. "This is the moment of truth Anko," Anko said to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Kakashi raced through the forests and ran down the cliff walls. "I see him!" Kakashi said to himself as Sasuke and Naruto came into view. Kakashi jumped down and landed several yards from the two.

Sasuke was standing up; weakened by the fight he would not be able to resist a Jounin. Naruto was on the ground unconscious, he had been punched hard to the chest. Sasuke could see that he was still breathing. Sasuke's head protector was on the ground, it had been scratched by Naruto in their battle.

"So you win after all," Sasuke muttered.

His black hair was soaked as were his clothes. The clouds were dark and it was pouring rain. Kakashi stared at Sasuke as he kneeled on the ground. "Am I too late?" he wondered.

Sasuke refused to acknowledge Kakashi's presence and continued to stare ahead. Kakashi got to his feet and walked over to Sasuke. "What have you done," the Jounin asked in a serious tone.

Sasuke didn't answer; he was too tired to fight. "Is he still alive?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes…," Sasuke answered.

Sasuke became resolved to not go down without a fight. He would rather be killed by Kakashi then live in a cell. Kakashi could see Sasuke's body tense up, his chakra gradually increasing.

"Do you intend to fight me?" Kakashi asked walking closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to face Kakashi and activated his Sharingan. That single act consumed what was left of his chakra. Kakashi revealed his own Sharingan eye. Sasuke slowly went into a fighting position as if to defend himself from the more powerful fighter.

Kakashi shook his head in disappointment. As he stepped closer a kunai blade hit the ground next to Kakashi's foot. "From Sasuke? How?" Kakashi thought surprised. Sasuke hadn't moved. There was a note attached and it began to burn.

"Bomb!" Kakashi realized dashing away.

The note exploded sending metal fragments and fire in all directions. Kakashi was blasted back but kept his footing. "Where had it come from?" he asked himself as he considered his surroundings.

Zetsu, an Akatsuki member, looked at the scene with amusement. Deep in the shadows and hidden from the others he observed the next round of fighting. "How interesting," he said to himself. His yellow eyes stared down below as his head was hidden within the folds of the Venus fly trap attached to his shoulders.

Anko dropped down next to Sasuke, her tan coat swaying in the wind. "Sasuke, leave," she ordered. Sasuke gave a look of stunned amazement and started to run towards Orochimaru's hideout.

Kakashi could barely see through the dust cloud. Anko aimed and fired four snakes through the dust cloud. The four reptiles bit into Kakashi's jacket and slammed him into the wall of the cliff at the base of two great statues.

Anko retracted her snakes back into her sleeves where they dematerialized. Taking a deep breath she sent a wave of fire towards Kakashi's general direction. Suddenly there was an explosion of water which created steam around them. Kakashi walked calmly towards Anko.

"So you are in league with him?" Kakashi questioned referring to Orochimaru.

Anko didn't answer disappointed that Kakashi had so easily avoided her attack. "I should have suspected as much, you were his best student," Kakashi said angrily.

"You know nothing about me," Anko answered.

"Orochimaru is not the way," Kakashi said stepping closer to her.

"And your way is? You're just a mercenary," Anko sneered.

"Then you truly don't understand what it means to be a true ninja," Kakashi said disappointed.

"That Sharingan eye…," Anko considered. She allowed three needles to fall into her hand and launched them at Kakashi. Kakashi could see the needles approach him as if it were in slow motion. He easily blocked them with a kunai blade.

"It's no use," Kakashi told her. He made a quick sign and caused water to rise up behind her. Anko became trapped into the water and was cast into the lake. Kakashi ran up to the edge of the lake and then walked onto the surface of the lake.

Anko felt herself pulled deeper into the lake by the water current. Kakashi waited to see if Anko would reemerge from the lake. There was an explosion of water as Anko slowly rose to the surface, her hair and clothes were soaked. Kakashi stared at her feet and saw a foundation of living snakes pushing her upward. Anko dispersed the snakes and considered her next move.

"She knows more than I had thought," Kakashi admitted to himself.

Anko closed her eyes briefly in concentration and then opened them. Her once dark eyes were now that of snake eyes. They were a yellowish color with slits for pupils. Anko also felt seals cover her body. Kakashi could see dark seals appearing on the right side of her face, her hands, and on her neck.

"I thought you had sealed that away," Kakashi said.

"It was never sealed, I have always had it," Anko answered as the seals turned from red to black.

Kakashi considered all the missions where Anko had violently killed bandits and criminals. He hadn't taken the time to consider how Anko had performed so well.

Anko raised both hands and sent eight snakes racing towards Kakashi. The Jounin leaped above the water to avoid the snakes and used his kunai blade to cut one of them. The other snakes latched onto his feet and legs. Anko directed the snakes to throw Kakashi into the mountain side.

Anko went through her inventory as the dust settled. Kakashi was no longer visible. Anko tensed up considering the possibility of shadow clones. Anko's eyes tracked for Kakashi's movements. Suddenly Kakashi appeared with a kunai blade in hand.

Anko rushed Kakashi and then sliced through him as she went for the real version. The water clone fell into the water. Anko took a kunai blade with a note attached and threw it just over Kakashi's head. The note exploded causing rocks to fall on Kakashi.

Anko's watched as the rocks were blasted away. Electricity briefly flowed through Kakashi's hand. "The Chidori," Anko whispered.

"So you can see through my water clones," Kakashi speculated. "Then I will go for the direct approach," Kakashi told her.

Anko launched needles at Kakashi as he rushed her. Kakashi dodged the needles and went in for an attack. Anko blocked the first attack but was losing ground. Suddenly Anko was hit to the cheek. Kakashi hesitated to see her reaction. The seals on her face gathered next to the wound and regenerated the bruise.

Anko gathered chakra in her fist and punched Kakashi back. The two Jounin stared at each other; the clouds were beginning to leave. The sunlight began to shine into the valley. "You're too late," Anko told Kakashi.

"I'm more concerned about you now," Kakashi said.

"You can't save what you never had," Anko smirked.

"No, I am going to take you back to the village dead or alive," Kakashi said darkly.

Anko frowned at the remark. "I will not let you win," she said determined. She made a quick seal and then put her hand on the water. Seal marks appeared on the water before a great plume of smoke appeared. A large snake appeared in the water.

Kakashi dashed backwards as the snake fully appeared. "Kill him," Anko ordered. The snake stared at Kakashi and then rushed him. Kakashi threw shurikens at the snake in a vain attempt to stop it. The snake coiled around Kakashi and began squeezing him.

Anko's eyes could see that the Kakashi, the snake had, was the real Kakashi. Her heat vision saw his real body heat. Kakashi struggled as the snake attempted to crush him. "That's it, crush him," Anko said excited.

Suddenly a piece of the snake exploded, blood splattered on Anko's face. Electricity burned away a part of the snake's coils cutting the reptile in half. The snake gave a shriek as it sank into the water.

Kakashi took deep breaths; he was covered in snake gore. Anko licked her lips and considered another plan. Kakashi stared as Anko went through another transformation. Her skin became completely dark. Kakashi could see her face and arms become dark, but lighter than black. Her hair became lighter and her eyes became yellowish. A diamond shape mark appeared on her nose and forehead.

"What have you done to yourself?" Kakashi asked stunned.

"It has taken a lot of practice," Anko admitted panting from the effort. A bluish aura started to emit from her causing the water to sway away from her. She pointed at Kakashi and caused a current of wind to hit him. Kakashi put his hands up shielding his face as he was pushed back.

Anko's fingernails became longer and sharper, almost resembling claws. She rushed Kakashi and sliced at him. Kakashi dodged the attacks but his jacket became shredded. Anko kicked Kakashi to the gut forcing him onto the ground.

Anko calmly walked onto the shore. Kakashi got to his feet and threw a kunai blade at her. Anko blocked with her arm. The blade fell to the ground; Anko's skin was armored with a thin level of snake scales. Anko rushed Kakashi, but the male Jounin made quick seals to try to block her.

A boulder suddenly emerged shielding him from Anko. Anko increased power into her right fist and blasted the boulder to pieces. She then grabbed a hold of Kakashi and bit into his neck. Kakashi took a blade and stabbed Anko in the gut. Anko pulled back wounded and took a few steps back. Kakashi tried to take a few stops but was poisoned by Anko's attack.

Anko took the blade out of her gut and watched as Kakashi fell to the ground. Her wound healed quickly, Anko felt pain in her chest. She clutched her arm and began the painful transformation back to her normal self.

Completely human Anko considered Kakashi. She could kill him or let him live. "You may be useful in fighting Akatsuki," Anko said to herself. "I will let you live for now," she said and walked away.

The distance to Orochimaru's hideout was not far, but her body has been damaged in the fight. She found it hard to walk the entire distance. Anko finally found the hideout's location; it was a door attached to the wall of a drugged out hill. She saw the seal note on the door preventing others from entering. She made a seal and deactivated the note.

Anko entered the compound, it was dark with a few candles lighting the way. The walls were made of stone; the floors were of the same material. Anko could feel a cold mist as she walked down the tunnel.

Anko changed her eyes so that she could see in the darkness. A figure was approaching her. "Mitarashi Anko, welcome," a cold voice said.

"Where is Orochimaru?" Anko demanded from the youth.

"He is resting," Kabuto replied.

"Do you have Sasuke?" Anko asked.

"Yes, he is safe with us. No one knows where this place is," Kabuto assured her. "You look tired, do you need rest?" Kabuto asked helpfully.

"No, I'm fine," Anko said walking towards him.

"As you wish, you are Orochimaru's special guest," Kabuto said.

"That's great," Anko muttered and then collapsed on Kabuto.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Anko awoke, her head protector was on a dresser next to her bed. She stared at it and then fell back on her pillow. She had a headache from the previous fight. There was a candle to light the room. Orochimaru suddenly moved into the light.

"Orochimaru-sama," Anko addressed.

Orochimaru smiled. "You did well," he complimented her. He was of a pale complexion, long black hair, and snake like eyes.

"How many subordinates were killed?" Anko asked.

"All five of them," Orochimaru answered seemingly unconcerned.

"What is so special about this boy? Now Sand has allied with Konoha," Anko asked.

"The Sharingan holds the power to know every jutsu in the world. It has limitless potential," Orochimaru explained.

"You are in a new body?" Anko speculated.

"Yes," Orochimaru nodded.

"So, you will have to wait three years to take over Sasuke's body?" Anko asked.

"I merely need to keep him until then," Orochimaru told her.

"What do you want me to do?" Anko asked.

"You coming here is unexpected. I would rather have had you stay in Konoha, but it was necessary for you to keep Sasuke from Kakashi. Did you kill him?" Orochimaru asked.

"No, I thought he might be useful against the Akatsuki," Anko said.

Orochimaru nodded in agreement. "He is the only one that has any resistance to Itachi's Sharingan. I want you to stay with me and help train Sasuke," Orochimaru requested.

"You already have Kabuto and the other ninjas. What can I teach him?" Anko doubted.

Orochimaru hesitated not certain as to what to say. "I will need you to spy on Akatsuki," Orochimaru said finally.

"I can start away," Anko said just about to get out of bed.

"No, it can wait," Orochimaru objected. "Kabuto will be here shortly with your breakfast," Orochimaru

A few hours later Anko walked outside, it was a sunny day. Orochimaru was already out staring ahead. Anko walked up to Orochimaru. He was busy concentrating on Sasuke down below. The boy was currently using a tree trunk as a punching bag. The bark on the tree was beginning to tear off; Sasuke's knuckles were starting to bleed.

"You seem lost in thought," Anko observed.

"He has greatly improved since I first saw him," Orochimaru noted.

"He was nearly killed by Naruto," Anko noted.

Orochimaru nodded. "He has much to learn still. Now I can put my full attention on him," Orochimaru said referring to the dead Sound Five.

"Will you ever rebuild your village?" Anko asked.

"In time every village will be mine, but I will leave the recruiting to Kabuto for now," Orochimaru said.

Anko looked at Orochimar as he stared ahead. "You look at him as if he were your own son," Anko said.

Orochimaru broke his guise on Sasuke and turned to Anko. "A son…the thought has occurred to me," Orochimaru admitted.

Kabuto arrived and proceeded to watch Sasuke next to Orochimaru. "We will be leaving soon, the Leaf ninjas will find out our whereabouts soon," Orochimaru said.

Kabuto nodded. "There is a hideout to the north of here," Kabuto said.

"Before we go, I want you to fight Sasuke. Drain him of his stamina," Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto answered.

Sasuke stopped punching and looked up at Kabuto. "We will be leaving soon, but before we do you will be fighting me," Kabuto said.

"Aren't you just a medical ninja?" Sasuke asked dismissively.

"I fought the 5th one on one," Kabuto said annoyed.

"I'm only interested in training with Orochimaru," Sasuke said stubbornly.

Kabuto frowned not liking the boy's attitude. "If you don't fight, you will be killed," Kabuto said.

Sasuke turned to look at Kabuto, now with Sharingan eyes. He immediately took out a kunai blade and aimed it at Kabuto's chest. Kabuto took out his own hooked blade and blocked the attack.

Sasuke backed away and performed a seal. Kabuto quickly moved as he was engulfed in fire. When the fire was gone Kabuto was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly two hands clutched his ankles. Sasuke fell to the ground, his muscles no longer functioning.

Kabuto blasted out of the ground and took Sasuke by his shirt and forced him up against a tree. Sasuke glared at Kabuto and charged up a Chidori. Kabuto quickly deactivated his right wrist causing the Chidori to extinguish.

"Naruto did better than this?" Kabuto smirked.

Sasuke struggled and flipped out of Kabuto's grip. Kabuto punched forward blasting the tree trunk to shreds. Sasuke dodged the attack and rushed Kabuto. Sasuke tried to punch Kabuto with his left hand but Kabuto side stepped him and deactivated his left shoulder and then tripped Sasuke up. Kabuto then put his glowing hand next to Sasuke's heart.

"Enough," Orochimaru ordered.

Kabuto took his hand away from Sasuke and faced Orochimaru, adjusting his glasses as he did so. Sasuke gave a look of frustration at being so easily defeated.

"You are holding back Sasuke. Kabuto is not the type to hold back," Orochimaru said amused. "We're leaving, come," Orochimaru said.

During the next few days Orochimaru, Anko, Kabuto, and Sasuke went to various hideouts and safe locations in order to avoid the detection of Jiraiya. Orochimaru still had a few servants willing to die for him. However, these servants would be defeated by Naruto and other Genin.

After collecting necessary medicines and supplies Orochimaru made himself a base in a country north of the Fire nation. Kabuto organized all of Orochimaru's specimens and jars.

"What does he need this for?" Sasuke asked.

"Orochimaru-sama uses these medicines to enhance the performance of his current body," Kabuto answered.

"So does he _need_ them?" Sasuke continued.

Kabuto hesitated to answer and faced Sasuke. "Of course not," he lied.


	19. Chapter 19

On the other side...

Kakashi attempted to get to his feet but failed, he held his neck as it bled. "The poison is going through my body," he realized. Kakashi looked at Naruto. "At least he is still alive," Kakashi said before fainting.

Medical ninjas went through the forest collecting the injured Leaf ninja. Chouji and Neji were brought back in critical condition. Chouji had taken pills that had increased his strength and power but had also poisoned him. Neji had been stabbed through twice and was wounded in several other vital areas. Kiba was treated for a stab wound he received in the gut and Shikamaru, the leader, was treated for a broken finger.

Gai ran through the forest and found Gaara and Lee resting by a tree. "Your sensei is here," Gaara said getting up.

"Gai sensei!" Lee said excitedly.

"Are you injured?" Gai asked.

"No sir," Lee answered.

"That's my student! Where's Naruto?" Gai asked.

"He went ahead of me to go after Sasuke," Lee reported.

"I see. Report back to Konoha," Gai ordered.

"Yes!" Lee answered with enthusiasm.

As the two finished their conversation Gaara was already gone. Gai took off in the general direction of Naruto and Kakashi.

Upon getting to the location Gai found Naruto and Kakashi on the ground. Gai found Kakashi barely breathing. "What could do this to Kakashi?" Gai wondered. "Surely not Sasuke by himself," Gai figured.

Gai lifted Kakashi onto his shoulders. A medical ninja dropped down joining Gai. "I'll take care of the boy," she said.

Gai nodded, the two took off towards Konoha. Naruto was taken to the Konoha hospital, a separate clinic from that of the others. He had extensive injuries from Sasuke's strikes and from the exhausting effects of the Demon Fox. He had bandages over his entire chest and abdomen and some on his forehead.

Medical ninjas worked extensively to keep Neji and Chouji alive. They were successful in the end. Tsunade, upon hearing the good news, traveled back to Konoha putting Shizune in charge of the clinic.

Kakashi was also treated in Konoha. Tsunade worked to create an antidote for the snake venom. "Only Orochimaru could have caused this," she thought.

Kakashi woke up in his hospital bed still feeling exhausted from resisting the poison. "Now to see you alive rival!" Gai said cheerfully. Tsunade was also in the room.

"Hi Gai," Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi. Who attacked you? Was it Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.

"No, it was Anko," Kakashi answered.

"How?" Gai asked confused.

"She has hidden her abilities from us. I held back too much," Kakashi said.

"Anko is on Orochimaru's side?" Tsunade asked shocked.

"She helped Sasuke to escape. She has always been on Orochimaru's side," Kakashi said bitterly.

"What does this mean?" Gai asked dumbfounded.

"She must be captured or killed. She knows all of our defenses and weaknesses," Tsunade said realizing the potential damage.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Wait, this Anko. She was the examiner for all the Genin," Gai said disbelieving.

"That means she knows the abilities of every Genin and Chunin in the last ten years," Tsunade said. "We need to have a Jounin meeting immediately," Tsunade said. Gai and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

After making sure all of the Genin were out of mortal danger Tsunade greeted the Sand ninjas in her office. "On behalf of Konoha I offer you our gratitude," Tsunade said.

Gaara stared at Tsunade. "I repaid my debt. That is enough," he said simply. He then left the room. Temari smiled weakly trying to explain away Gaara's attitude. The three left the room and headed back home.

Tsunade put Gaara's mentality aside and called for Asuma and Kurenai. Asuma was currently playing chess with Shikamaru when he received his note. "Checkmate," Shikamaru said bored and depressed.

Asuma stared at the board. "You beat me again. I have to go," Asuma said after reading the note."Remember what I told you," he reminded him before leaving. Kurenai likewise left Shino and Hinata and walked over to the arranged place for the meeting.

Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai were present. "It is confirmed that Anko has betrayed us all by delivering Sasuke to Orochimaru. We also know that she has been working for him for the past ten years," Tsunade said.

"Anko would never. I know her too well," Kurenai said. "Maybe she was under Orochimaru's techniques," she suggested.

Kakashi shook his head. "She knew what she was doing," he said.

"How much does she know?" Shizune asked.

"She knows everything about the Chuunin exam and every Genin that has taken the exam. She also knows our defenses, the identity of our ANBU, and some of our tactics," Asuma said.

"Does she know about the teams?" Tsunade asked.

Asuma nodded confirming Tsunade's fears. "Our defenses are compromised. We will have to reorganize everything," Tsunade said.

"That will take some time," Gai said.

"Then we should begin as soon as possible," Kakashi advised.

The meeting adjourned with everyone receiving Anko's detailed file. It contained her missions, skills, past examinations, and general information.

Ibiki was charged with the investigation on Anko. He questioned Chunnins who had worked with her at great length and then had her house searched. Finding nothing to tie her to Orochimaru, Ibiki had all her items confiscated.

"Do you really believe that Anko do this on her own?" Kurenai asked of Asuma.

"I cannot know for sure, but Anko was a strong willed person. I don't see her being put under a trance," Asuma replied.

"I thought I knew her," Kurenai muttered.

"The more I think about it the more it makes sense," Asuma said


	20. Chapter 20: Lemon

Anko arrived at one of the hideouts and with a seal deactivated the note that would forbid her entrance. It was like many of the other hideouts; a cave of sort lightly lit by torches. Anko placed a bag she had been carrying in his master's laboratory and then set out to find him. As she exited the laboratory, a flash of light reflected off Kabuto's glasses stopped her in her tracks.

"I see you have completed the mission and found Orochimaru-sama's location," he said slyly.

"I didn't know Orochimaru-sama was here but now I do," Anko countered.

Kabuto merely smiled and then walked off. Everything was a big mind game for Kabuto, but Anko was confident she could tame the youth. She proceeded to walk down the halls sensing for her master's chakra. When she came to Sasuke's door, she could feel his hate filled chakra fluctuate uncontrollably. She had brought the boy to Orochimaru but they were not friends nor comrades. As far as Anko was concerned, Sasuke was merely a body. Still, if her master was going to use Sasuke's body she should start to appreciate him more.

As soon as she opened Orochimaru's room a snake went for her neck. Instinct immediately took over; Anko took a kunai blade and sliced the snake's head off before it could reach her. There was a light chuckle from within the room as Anko entered and closed the door behind her. "You've been gone a long time. Any complications?" Orochimaru asked in his scratchy tone.

"Amachi has been taken care of," Anko reported.

"How am I supposed to know whether you're telling the truth?" he doubted.

"I brought his head," Anko replied.

Orochimaru laughed and clasped his hands in amusement as he sat in his bed. "So, you are still useful."

Anko gave him a piercing glare. "How's the boy, the boy I brought to you?"

"He learns quickly. Pity, he has nothing to learn from you," Orochimaru commented.

"I have experience, he does not."

"Soon, that won't matter," Orochimaru said pointing to his head.

"So, what do you plan to do with him? If you make him too strong he will overcome you, but if you allow him to stay weak he will leave us," Anko pointed out.

"Quite a dilemma. I will take care of it," Orcohimaru said vaguely.

"I still can be useful in other ways," Anko said as she walked over to his bed.

"How?" Orochimaru wondered, his expression almost fearful as he looked at Anko's confident face.

She hunched over as she looked him into eye while supporting herself by grabbing a hold of the bed post. "I want to give you a son and I won't take no for an answer," she said.

"A son? What for?" Orochimaru asked her with a panicked expression.

"I have spent years in your service risking my life everyday as your spy. I was the one that gave statistics for every genin in the village. You owe me," she said fiercely. "And unlike you, I am not getting any younger."

"Children are troublesome," Orochimaru said dismissively. "And you would be conceiving a son from my current body, not my original body."

"I am not going to conceive with Uchiha Sasuke," Anko objected.

Orochimaru paused to consider and then looked at her face, her hair, and her breasts as she hung over him. "There are other techniques for conceiving," Orochimaru remarked.

"I want your body, I want you inside me now," Anko said forcefully.

Orochimaru smiled and chuckled. "If you want it so bad, it will be done my way."

"You're the master," she allowed smiling.

"That I am," he agreed. "Now learn," he said as his eyes became more snake-like.

* * *

**Lemon Warning **

A few dozen snakes suddenly sprouted from Orochimaru's sleeves and attached themselves to Anko pulling her close to him. Anko felt uneasy as the snakes slid into her clothes and began to to tear them up from the inside. As the snakes swarmed all over her body she could not help but feel an erotic feeling from them. Within a minute, Anko's shredded clothes fell from her body to the ground. Her nakedness was briefly displayed until the snakes swarmed her body covering her. Orochimaru pulled his arms back pulling Anko to his bed on top of him.

"Orochimaru-sama, is this really necessary?" she asked as the cloth suddenly disappeared and was replaced with snakes that covered them both.

"You wanted this didn't you?" he asked rhetorically.

Anko nodded and then decided to do whatever Orochimaru wanted to do. Orochimaru suddenly pulled himself up to her and kissed her on the lips. Anko closed her eyes as she felt her master's tongue enter her mouth. But unlike a normal human tongue, Orochimaru's tongue was thin and small like a snake's. Anko fought for control but Orochimaru would have none of that. Behind her, Orochimaru touched the seal on her neck. Immediately, the seals became active all over her body.

Anko felt a rush of pleasure go through her as the seals appeared over her body. As the seals stayed red hot, Anko finally cried out in pleasure as Orochimaru manipulated the chakra in her body. "Want me to stop?" Orochimaru asked her.

"No Orochimaru-sama, please don't," she pleaded.

A snake slithered around her neck and bit her hair string off allowing her hair to fall down naturally. As the two stared at each other, Anko's dark eyes became like snake eyes. They had crossed over from human to something else entirely. "You will become my vessel for my child," Orochimaru said to her.

"Yes, take me Orochimaru-sama," Anko said as she ground her hips into him.

Orochimaru put his hands in front of himself and did a simple seal. Orochimaru was suddenly on top and Anko was underneath him. Much to her surprise, Orochimaru began to expertly kiss her neck and then down to her breasts. As he did, the curse seals began to dance around her chest. The pleasure became too much for Anko; her mind was becoming more like an animal as what they were doing overwhelmed her.

Orochimaru considered his next move. He had mated with a number of females before; he had even been in a female body. He knew exactly what they wanted; he was going to reward Anko for her audacity. Sensing she was ready, he moved forward causing her to gasp in shock and amazement. He was now inside her, they were finally consummating their relationship. Orochimaru continued slowly at first to build up for later. Anko immediately wrapped her legs around his hips and held him tightly so her breasts pushed against his pale chest.

"I didn't think you would take this so seriously," Anko gasped between thrusts.

"An heir could be interesting," he allowed.

"I am so honored Orochimaru-sama," Anko gushed.

As they became entwined together, a silky material began to form between Orochimaru's toes that began to quickly spread around their feet. It was like a spider web but as it condensed over their bodies it became more like a second skin. But at this point Anko neither noticed nor cared that she could no longer move her feet. They were like animals now, shifting their hips into each other. Orochimaru didn't know whether he would be able to successful conceive with all the experiments he had done on himself. He half expected to lay eggs instead of a live birth. But right now, Orochimaru was not concerned with these details.

The silky substance continued up their legs to their hips and as it hardened they could no longer move out of position. Anko was content with this as their hips moved in small thrusts. Another bite on her shoulder sent a wave of pleasure through her body. She contracted around him hard and arched her back as if she were have a spasm. Orochimaru quickly kissed her to silence her scream. The innocence of Sasuke had to be preserved, perhaps less so with Kabuto.

The snake skin advanced to their shoulders pinning their bodies together. "Orochimaru-sama?" Anko asked alarmed by what was happening her.

"It will advance the fertilization process," Orochimaru consoled her.

Anko calmed down and let whatever Orochimaru had planned for her come to pass. The skin covered them both completely creating a cocoon; a cocoon in a bed filled with hissing snakes. Inside the cocoon, Orochimaru finally released his seed inside Anko and the two after a brief struggle inside the cocoon; the two fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Orochimaru looked over some test tubes containing various chemicals; Kabuto was at his side working on a scroll. "What do you think the results would be if I conceived a son?" Orochimaru asked offhandedly.

Kabuto stared at Orochimaru in shock. "Why would one be necessary for you? People have children to carry on their legacy, but you are immortal."

"I have experimented on my own body many times, but I have never considered what secrets may be discovered from a child that contains half of my genetic material," Orochimaru continued.

"You mean to say...Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto eyed his master with surprise.

"I do not know if she has conceived yet."

"A small child will get in the way of our mission," Kabuto said becoming serious.

"The child will be under Anko's care and won't affect our plans. It will give her something to do while Sasuke is being trained," Orochimaru said thoughtfully.

"What if the child is a girl?"

"I have no use for more females. If the child be female, I will start over again," Orochimaru replied coldly.

"Then at the very least, may I have the body. I have never collected a corpse so young," Kabuto requested.

Orochimaru grinned at Kabuto's boldness. "Very well."

Kabuto handed Orochimaru a clip board with some notes of experiments he had conducted. Orochimaru glanced at them and then set it aside. "You have never had ambitions for a son?"

"No, my purpose is to advance your ambition Orochimaru-sama. Besides, I would rather hand pick people I know to already have talents. A child will take years to train, where is the recruits we have can be trained in a few years and be replaced easily," Kabuto answered.

Orochimaru nodded thoughtfully. "Still, had the father of Uchiha Itachi not had a second son, Sasuke would not be with us now."

"Had Uchiha Itachi's father not had any children, you would have had many to pick from among the Uchiha clan," Kabuto pointed out.

"True," Orochimaru chuckled.

* * *

Anko awoke to find hardened white shards all over her naked body. She blinked a few times as she got used to the darkness and then brushed the remains of the cocoon off her body. She wondered if everything she remember was real, a dream, or some powerful genjutsu. The hissing snakes were at least gone. Last night was the most invigorating experience of her life. No battle could compare to Orochimaru's expertise on a woman's body. She smiled as she realized that Orochimaru must have more techniques concerning the bedroom than any man alive.

She got dressed in her typical clothes and walked down the dark hallways in search of Orochimaru. She could hear his chuckling in the laboratory along with Kabuto's distinct voice. She burned with embarrassment as she speculated that the two might be talking about her. Entering the laboratory, Anko looked around and saw tissue samples of all sorts in liquid jars. "Good morning Anko," Orochimaru grinned.

"How can you tell around here. You cannot see the sun," Anko said irritably.

There was a sudden puff of smoke as a watch appeared in Kabuto's hand. "What would you have me do Orochimaru-sama?" Anko asked ignoring Kabuto.

"You should get some rest for tonight," Orochimaru smiled in amusement.

Anko glared at a grinning Orochimaru and Kabuto, "I guess I will find something to do on my own," she said and stormed off.

Orochimaru and Kabuto gave each other uncertain looks as they wondered what she would do. Anko strolled down the hallways of the hideout and came upon a large underground cave two stories high. She could hear shouting, cries of pain, and the clashes of weapons hitting each other. A figure was watching calmly as the fighting continued. Anko cautiously moved towards the figure.

The figure spun around as if sensing Anko's presence. "Oh, you do not have any talents," she said dismissively.

Anko summoned four snakes to grab a hold of her and slam her against the wall. "What the F...," the girl shouted before a snake wrapped around her mouth silencing her. The girl had long reddish hair and appeared to have red eyes. Due to the darkness, Anko had difficulty seeing the girl's unusual features. She looked the girl over briefly and then looked down at the pit underneath them.

A dozen convicts were fighting each other to death with crude weapons and with their fists. Anko then turned to the girl and moved the snake away from her mouth. "What is this?" she demanded.

"Let me go you bitch!" the girl spat.

Anko tightened her grip on her squeezing her hard. "I won't ask again," Anko threatened.

"I am under Orochimaru-sama's orders. I am supposed to look for any special talents among them," she gasped.

"You can sense chakra," Anko figured.

"Yes, you going to let me down now?"

Anko paused for a moment and then slowly let the girl down to the ground. "What's your name?"

"Karin," she said reluctantly.

Anko grabbed Karin's neck while snakes hovered around her; she forced Karin's head to the right and then to the left as if examining her. "What is your age?" Anko continued her interrogation.

"Thirteen," Karin answered.

The same age as Sasuke, Anko realized. This girl looked familiar somehow and then it hit her; the Chunnin Exam. "You were in the Chunnin Exam," Anko accused.

"What if I was?" Karin spat defiantly.

"You are from Kusagakure, the Hidden Village of the Grass," Anko speculated.

Karin merely glared at Anko. "Your team didn't even make it pass the 2nd exam," Anko smiled much to Karin's displeasure.

"That's because the other members of my team were idiots," she said defensively. "And how could you know that?"

"I was the Jounin in charge of the Chunnin Exam. Don't you remember me?"

Karin gave a look of fear and shock as she realized who Anko was. "You're that crazy woman."

"I am going to be your sensei from now on," Anko declared.

"But I already have one: Orochimaru-sama," Karin protested.

"Orochimaru-sama is busy training Sasuke and I have nothing better to do," Anko said and then hoisted Karin over the edge of the railing towards the pit with her snakes.

"No, you can't send me in there," Karin protested.

"I want to see how good your skills are before I spend time on you," Anko said as she lowered Karin into the pit.

"No, please, they're animals. They'll kill me," Karin pleaded.

Anko ignored her and dropped her into the pit. Immediately the convicts stopped fighting and looked over at Karin. "What are you looking at?" she shouted at them.

The convicts immediately charged her as Anko had expected. Karin took out a kunai blade and began swiping at them as they came closer to her. This did not deter them as they surrounded her on all sides. Anko's eyes tracked quickly as Karin flipped, jumped, and conducted a series of maneuvers to keep herself from getting hit by any one of the convicts. She had managed to stab a few of them but they were merely flesh wounds. Finally the convicts grabbed a hold of her and pinned her to the ground. As they were about to tear her apart, snakes grabbed a hold of them and flung them away from Karin.

The other convicts turned around and glared at Anko as she calmly walked towards them. Raising their weapons they rushed her leaving a dazed and confused Karin by herself. Anko stared them down as they came within range and then blasted them with a continuous stream of fire. The convicts were instantly on the ground trying to extinguish the flames off them. Anko then retracted the snakes back into her yellow trench coat.

Karin tried to back away from Anko towards the wall as she came nearer. Anko stared at her eyes for a moment and then considered the fight. "You're going to need glasses."

"I had some a while back," Karin admitted.

"I'll get Kabuto to give you some," Anko said and then left leaving a stunned Karin behind.


	22. Chapter 22

Orochimaru was violently cast onto his bed; snakes were curled around his neck and around his limbs. Anko tightened her grip on Orochimaru so he wasn't able to move; she was in her second form. Her skin was a dark gray, her purple hair was now silver, and her dark eyes were now yellowish. Her nails had grown appearing like claws; two wings resembling hands had exploded from her back. She now looked more animal than human; her expression was tense and focused.

Orochimaru gave a moan of protest as he was completely overwhelmed with snakes. "I'm not going to ask a second time," she threatened.

Behind her a pile of snakes had rose up to human height and then took on Orochimaru's appearance. Anko saw movement in the corner of her eye; she spun around and grasped her master's hands. Orochimaru glared at her as the two struggled for control; Anko clasped her winged hands onto his shoulders pinning him in place. The tip of a sword exited Orochimaru's mouth as he faced her. Anko countered by kicking him hard to the gut; the sword went flying through the air and got stuck in the wall. Orochimaru suddenly extended his neck and wrapped it around her's coiling above her shoulders so that he continued to face her. Anko stared intently at Orochimaru as he had her pinned. With her wings, she pulled Orochimaru down so that the two of them were tangled together.

* * *

Orochimaru put his white robes back on and eyed an exhausted Anko who was tied up entirely by snakes on the bed. "Quite bold of you," he chuckled and then left the room. Anko was back in her human form again and in a rather humiliating position. She panted for a few moments as she caught her breath; her body was sweaty from the effort. Concentrating on the task at hand, she struggled against the snakes until she was able to put her hands together. Activating her chakra, the snakes suddenly turned to smoke freeing her. Looking around the room, she saw her torn up clothes across the room.

With a seal, she summoned clothes onto her body in a puff of smoke. "I am going to need to go shopping," she said as she realized she was in one of Orochimaru's robes.

Orochimaru walked down the halls only to find Kabuto closely behind him. He didn't particularly like the youth sneaking up behind him but it was of little concern. Orochimaru knew the moment Kabuto was with him. "We should begin Sasuke's training. He is becoming restless," Kabuto suggested.

"Is he now?" Orochimaru smiled, every time he thought of Sasuke it brought happy thoughts to his mind.

There was a pause as Orochimaru considered his next move. "Let us take him to the northern prison base."

"Not the southern?" Kabuto questioned.

"He would not survive if he was sent there," Orochimaru frowned.

"I shall begin preparations," Kabuto said dutifully.

Orochimaru and Sasuke arrived at the hideout first. It was an island fortress off the coast of Otogakure, the nation that contained the Hidden Village of Sound. "We will be training here?" Sasuke asked pointing to it.

"Yes, some of the most violent fighters live there."

"So, am I to be a jailer?" Sasuke asked disrespectfully.

"No, you're not at that level," Orochimaru scolded.

The two walked off the coast into the water. At first Sasuke had some difficulty concentrating on walking on the water, but eventually regained his footing. Orochimaru walked past Sasuke while the boy continued to struggle.

Meanwhile, Kabuto, Anko, and Karin appeared on the other side of the island. "How many?" Kabuto asked Karin.

"One hundred twelve," Karin reported.

"Ah, it has decreased since we were last here," Kabuto marveled.

"Let's go," Anko said becoming impatient.

Once Orochimaru and Sasuke entered the jail, Orochimaru did a seal deactivating the locks for all the prisoners. "What did you do?" Sasuke asked alarmed.

"Make sure none of them escape," Orochimaru said and then disappeared into the shadows.

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru's disappearing form and then activated his Sharigan as the inmates began to take notice of him. Karin stopped as she sensed something from the fortress. "I sense a powerful chakra level inside the fortress," she said.

"Looks like Sasuke has arrived," Kabuto mused. He then turned to Anko and Karin. "Stay out here and make sure you sense Sasuke's chakra. If you no longer sense it, let us know through the usual ways," Kabuto said and then prepared to leave.

"Wait, we're just supposed to stay here the whole time?" Karin protested.

"Only until Sasuke's training is complete. You are useful to us in sensing people's chakra, not in combat," Kabuto reminded her. "And you shouldn't be involved due to your condition," Kabuto smirked at Anko.

Anko narrowed her eyes at him but remained silent. Kabuto waived goodbye and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What condition?" Karin questioned.

"Never mind, you have work to do," Anko told her.

That night, Karin stayed awake to keep track of Sasuke while Anko sat by the fire she had made. "His chakra is still high," Karin said amazed.

Anko ignored Karin's expressions; what she thought was of no importance. "I am going to sleep," Anko said summoning a sleeping bag next to herself.

"It is getting late," Karin agreed.

"You are staying up," Anko ordered and then summoned a snake at her side. The snake slithered away from Anko and stared at Karin. "You won't want to fall asleep," Anko said as she closed her eyes.

Karin stared at the snake in terror; the snake hissed at her and watched her the whole night.

When morning came, Karin worked hard to keep her eyes open as the snake continued to hiss at her. Anko woke up and yawned loudly as she stretched out her arms. She then turned to see Karin still awake. "So, you managed to stay up the whole time," Anko said amused, the snake suddenly disappeared into smoke.

"What's Sasuke's status?" she inquired.

"He's still alive," Karin said weakly.

"Head inside and get some sleep," Anko ordered.

"In there?" Karin squeaked.

"There's nothing to worry about. Besides you will sense them before they get near."

The two walked into the fortress and then climbed some stairs to the upper levels. Bodies of unconscious men were everywhere; they even came across a large opening containing two dozen inmates on the floor passed out. So, he didn't kill any of them. "There!" Karin shouted.

Anko stepped back just as an inmate tried to attack her. She instantly summoned a snake to her aid; the snake curled around the man's neck and then slammed him against the wall knocking him out. The snake retracted back into her trench coat. "Thank you," she said to Karin.

Anko opened a door and found an empty room. "This will do for the time being."

Karin wasn't so sure. "Its a mess, disgusting," she critiqued.

"Feel free to clean it up and remodel. We're going to be here for a while," Anko told her.

"How long?" Karin wondered.

"Nine months."

* * *

Sasuke dragged himself outside where he met Kabuto and Orochimaru. "According to Anko's report, all the prisoners have been locked up and subdued," Kabuto informed.

Orochimaru smiled as he saw Sasuke torn up appearance. His clothes were torn to shreds and his body was all bruised up; his Sharigan was no longer active. "Without his Sharigan he should be no trouble," Orochimaru joked to Kabuto.

"I appreciate your confidence in me," Kabuto replied amused.

Sasuke gave Kabuto an exhausted look. "Break him," Orochimaru ordered and then walked off.

No one could hear Sasuke's cries of pain but Karin felt it difficult to sleep as she sensed Sasuke's chakra lowering to dangerous levels. Anko watched the beating from a window; it seemed Kabuto was enjoying his job a little too much. Anko turned away from the window and picked up the inmate she had thrown against the wall and shook him. "I have a special mission for you. In return, you will get better treatment,"Anko told him.

A few moments later the inmate was locked into a large cell with two dozen more inmates.


	23. Chapter 23

Anko simply watched as Karin did an endless amount of push ups in front of her. For the last few weeks, Anko had forced Karin to improve her physical abilities. That meant an intense training routine of push ups, sit ups, and running. At times Karin tried to rebel against her by trying to flee the island. When this happened, Anko would use water techniques to deter her from leaving. Unfortunately for Anko, Karin could sense Anko's presence at all times but the same was not true for Anko. So, Anko used a few spies within the inmates to keep an eye on Karin. Frustrated, Karin even lashed out physically against Anko.

"I'll kill you bitch!" Karin shouted as she charged her with a kunai blade.

Anko quickly dodged her attack but the second was aimed at her gut. Alarmed, Anko retreated away from Karin and then summoned snakes to control her arms. The snakes coiled around her right arm forcing her to drop the kunai blade. Karin cried out in pain as the snakes were twisting and squeezing her arm; if Anko didn't stop them the snakes would tear her arm to pieces.

"Please stop," Karin pleaded as she struggled against the snakes.

"Try to do that again and I'll kill you," Anko glared at her and then released her.

However, as the weeks went by Anko and Karin developed a better relationship. It was not intentional; Anko turned her admiration for Karin's abilities into tolerance for her as a person. Karin likewise was sympathetic to Anko as a teacher. She even felt some concern as Anko began throwing up and acted like she was sick. It soon became apparent that Anko was pregnant. For Karin, this made it a little difficult to hate her sensei.

"Its Orochimaru-sama's," Karin guessed.

Anko frowned at Karin and refused to answer. "I can sense two chakra sources in you," Karin told her.

"Yes, it is his," Anko admitted.

"So, you're going to be a mom!" Karin said becoming bubbly.

"Don't act like its a great accomplishment," Anko said ruining Karin's enthusiasm. In truth, Anko was impressed with herself. To anyone's knowledge, Orochimaru had never conceived a child. She knew of his lovers and concubines he had used to gain influence, but there was never any evidence that he conceived with anyone. The son of Orochimaru would have been top priority for the ANBU.

Anko turned away from Karin. "Anyone can reproduce but it takes effort to be a parent."

"I can monitor it if you want," Karin offered after a long awkward pause.

"I would appreciate that," Anko allowed.

* * *

As Anko entered her second trimester, her abdomen had noticeably expanded. The inmates caught word of the pregnancy and even with Anko's harsh methods, rumors still persisted that Orochimaru was the father. With their superior pregnant, some inmates thought they would be able to escape or rebel. But this was a mistake; Karin was Anko's close combat weapon against the inmates within the fortress. But if the fight happened outside the fortress itself, Anko's long distance techniques could easily overwhelm any of the inmates. One such inmate tried to charge her thinking that if he killed her, he would be free. Anko fired on him with a burst of fire that instantly chard his body. The chard body was placed inside one of the prison cells as a warning to others.

It was during this time that Orochimaru came to visit the fortress with Kabuto and Sasuke accompanying him. The boy had been hardened by Orochimaru's training; he no longer dressed the same as he did before when he was a genin in Konoha. He wore a lose white shirt and pants with a sword at his side; the old Uchiha uniform was gone. The change wasn't so much in his physical form; perhaps it was in his eyes.

Anko and Karin came out to greet them once Karin had detected the three powerful chakra signatures. Orochimaru smiled as he saw Anko's pregnant form; Sasuke stared at his senei with confusion. "So, who's the father?" Orochimaru smiled cruelly.

Anko said nothing creating a silent pause between the two sides. Orochimaru then eyed Karin with his snake-like eyes. "You have trained the child well," he complimented.

"You've made progress yourself Orochimaru-sama," Anko replied referring to Sasuke.

"Yes, he has improved beyond expectations," Orochimaru said being extra careful with his words.

Karin stared at Sasuke; she had only seen him a few times since he had saved her at the Chunnin Exam. She tried to concentrate on his chakra, but it was difficult with the others around. "Leave the girl behind to guard the fortress and come with us Anko," Orochimaru ordered.

"What for?" Anko questioned.

Orochimaru frowned at Anko and then considered the others around him. "Leave us."

Kabuto eyed his sensei and then departed with Sasuke. Anko eyed Karin who seemed hesitant to leave. "Do it!" she ordered. Karin nodded and then ran off towards the fortress; the two were now alone.

"What is the meaning of this?" Orochimaru demanded.

"I need a promise from you that this pregnancy isn't just another opportunity to experiment," Anko said calmly.

"Why should I? The child is mine," Orochimaru countered.

"As long as it remains inside me, the child is mine. Unless you intend to gut me like a fish," Anko said angrily.

"You can always conceive again," Orochimaru said softly confirming her fears.

"You know that's not true. I am getting older and you will soon be taking Sasuke's body. Do you intend to mate with me as a child?" Anko demanded of him.

"He will grow," Orochimaru said flatly.

"No, I will not mate with a body half my age!"

Orochimaru chuckled in amusement but then looked at her with a serious expression. "That child isn't even mine; its from this body. And even if some of my cells are apart of it, the child will not live up to my legacy."

"What about Tsunade, the first Hokage's granddaughter; Asuma, the third Hokage's nephew; and Sakuma's son Kakashi," Anko listed off. "And then there's Minato's son," she added.

Orochimaru's eyes became slits upon hearing Minato's name. "The Fourth's Legacy," he sneered. "I didn't choose you because you were my daughter, you were born of ordinary parents in a destroyed village. I found Kabuto as an orphan, his parent's unknown. Even Sasuke's parents were ordinary. The same is true among all my subordinates; where is sons and daughters of the powerful are uplifted, I chose among the orphans."

"Maybe the reason you're afraid to become a parent is because of how your parents died in front of you," Anko speculated.

A snake suddenly sprung from Orochimaru's sleeve and aimed for Anko's head. Before she could even hope to move the snake opened its mouth filled with deadly fangs to strike her dead. But at the last possible moment, the snake snapped its jaw a few inches from Anko's face. Orochimaru slowly retracted the snake as Anko trembled like a leaf. He gave her a pained look and looked away from her.

"In our profession, our subordinates die young. If I don't die before he is grown, he will die in battle," Orochimaru said softly.

"We can create a world of peace for him. You can be so powerful that no one will dare fight against you. You killed the Kazekage and the Hokage; you defied the Akatsuki as you are now. Imagine what you will be capable of when you have that boy's eyes," Anko pointed out once she had gained her composure.

"You have become more troublesome now than ever," Orochimaru muttered.

"I want you to teach me that technique," Anko said becoming more confident.

"What technique?"

When she had told him, his eyes were wide in surprise and shock. "Why do you want to know that one?"

"I think its obvious," she replied.

Orochimaru considered the possibilities and then smiled as he realized what they both knew. "You are more like me than I had ever imagined," he chuckled.

"What is your answer?"

"Your chakra is too low to even attempt. You need to expel that thing inside you before we can begin," Orochimaru told her.

"No, I'll wait then," Anko rejected.

Orochimaru's body suddenly turned into water and fell into the ocean. Anko took out a kunai blade and looked around for the real Orochimaru; the water suddenly churned as Orochimaru appeared behind her. Anko spun around to defend herself but was suddenly held tightly by Orochimaru as he became solid. Anko stared at him in fear as her arms were pinned to her sides. He then lower his head down towards her and gently kissed her. Anko's fear evaporated as surprise overwhelmed her. Despite herself, she kissed him back.

"Trust me. Come back with me to the laboratory," Orochimaru stared into her eyes.

Anko simply nodded and then walked with him back to Hidden Village of the Sound.


	24. Chapter 24

Kabuto placed the device over Anko's abdomen creating an ultra sound on the computer. Anko stayed perfectly still as Kabuto continued his scan so he could see for any defects. "No defects nor abnormalities," Kabuto reported almost disappointed. If the fetus were deformed in some way, it would give him the opportunity to experiment on it.

Anko sighed with relief but Kabuto continued. "The sex of the fetus is...," he looked closely to the screen.

"Is it a boy?" Anko asked almost fearful of the answer.

Kabuto turned to look at Anko and then back at the computer monitor. A few moments passed as Kabuto hesitated to answer. "Its a boy," he said finally.

Anko smiled and then touched her abdomen affectionately. "I will report this information to Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said as he shut down the monitor.

Kabuto proceeded to walk down the halls and found Orochimaru and Sasuke sparing with swords. Sparks flew through the air as their movements were so fast it was hard for Kabuto to track. Orochimaru suddenly appeared near Kabuto and then flipped backwards right next to him; the sword of Kusangi in his hand. "What is it?" Orochimaru asked as his eyes continued to track for Sasuke.

"I have the results of the ultra sound," Kabuto began.

"And?"Orochimaru asked impatiently.

"The fetus has no defects or abnormalities which is pretty remarkable seeing how much your body has changed."

"And is it a boy or girl?" Orochimaru asked coldly.

"It is a boy," Kabuto told him.

Orochimaru cracked a smile, "How interesting."

"Your orders Orochimaru-sama?"

"Don't do anything until the child is born," Orochimaru ordered.

* * *

**Six months later **

A very pregnant Anko and Orochimaru walked together through the forest as they discussed the child. "The child will have characteristics of this body?" Orochimaru reminded her.

"I know, but I believe that he will have your soul."

"My soul?"

"At least part of it," Anko grinned referring to herself.

"I have seen the souls of men dragged out of their bodies. But I have never seen a soul created," Orochimaru admitted.

"You have to take it on faith."

"Faith?" he sneered at the word.

"Do you think you know everything that exists in this world?" Anko asked him.

"Of course not. That has been my goal from the beginning and with Sasuke's eyes I will be able to know every jutsu that exists."

"Even if you know every jutsu, you will never know everything about the world. You need to rely on other people for information and delegate tasks. If you want to be Hokage, you will have to trust in others to do your will," Anko said.

"Hokage? Only a fool would want such a job," he said bitterly.

"You didn't always think so," Anko smiled nostalgically.

"As Hokage I would be limited from acquiring jutsus," Orochimaru pointed out.

"As Hokage, you could delegate everyone in the village to find these jutsus and then with your Sharigan collect them all. It would be like being in a thousand places at once," Anko suggested.

Orochimaru stared at Anko and considered her suggestions. "They will never allow me to lead them," he said softly.

"You must convince them that without you an even greater threat will destroy them. Use fear to your advantage."

Orochimaru said nothing as Anko had to rest; she seemed so pathetically weak at the moment to him. "You have no knowledge of how I feel right now," she smiled.

"I have been in a female's body," Orochimaru corrected her.

"That's different from being in a mother's body. When I say how its like, you have to trust me. You do trust me right?"

"I do," Orochimaru said after a long pause.

Anko suddenly felt a sharp pain to her abdomen; her body began to tense up. "It is time," Orochimaru said as he noticed the contractions.

* * *

Kabuto put on white gloves and got his medical tools ready as Anko was placed in a medical bed; Orochimaru was watching off to the side. Kabuto felt a little nervous, perhaps excited as he considered the task he was given. This would be Orochimaru's son and would presumably have some of his master's talents. Or maybe the child would have no talent at all like the mother. In any case, Orochimaru would be furious if he didn't perform the procedure correctly.

Anko was a mess as contractions went through her body. Kabuto took a needle and then inserted it into her back causing her to cry out. "This will dull the pain somewhat," Kabuto told her.

Kabuto turned to eye Orochimaru as if asking for permission. Orochimaru made eye contact and then nodded. Kabuto now had permission to use his medical jutsu to slice into Anko's womb to get the child if it came to it. "Now push Anko," Kabuto ordered.

What followed was Anko's greatest struggle; no mission she had ever been on was tougher than this one. Finally the baby crowned and then slowly moved towards the outside. Kabuto immediately noticed the infant's hair; a combination of blond and purple. As the baby was nearly halfway out, Kabuto assisted in pulling the baby completely out and then quickly slashed off the umbilical cord. Kabuto took the infant to Orochimaru so he could see his son.

"He looks so much like his mother," he commented.

Orochimaru then turned away and left the room. Kabuto brought the infant back to Anko so she could hold him. "What will you name him?" Kabuto asked.

"Regashimaru," she smiled.

Kabuto nodded in understanding and left her alone with her infant.

* * *

A short time later, a healthier looking Anko while carrying her infant walked up to Orochimaru as he was training Sasuke. The youth was currently slicing the heads off of dozens of snakes all armed with kusangi blades. He was also using the Chidori technique liberally as he sent beams of electricity through the army of snakes. Anko turned to see Sasuke struggled as the snakes took control of his limbs. Electrical energy went through his body zapping the snakes off him.

"He won't last long," Orochimaru predicted as many more snakes lined up to take him down.

"He's improving," Anko judged.

"I wonder if he is still more powerful than Naruto-kun," Orochimaru wondered.

"Why do you care about that boy?" Anko asked.

"He is the son of the Fourth and the host of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox; he could become dangerous if not stopped."

"Is there another reason?" Anko asked sensing Orochimaru's reserved response.

"Jiraiya has taken him on as a student."

Anko immediately realized her master's concern; Jiraiya was one of the legendary Sannin and not to be taken lightly. "Look at Sasuke-kun," Anko cooed to her infant pointing out Sasuke as he continued to fight.

"It will take at least ten years for this child to reach a genin's skill," Orochimaru said bitterly.

"You're immortal, what does time matter for you?" Anko shot back.

"That infant will preoccupy all your time and worse you will expect me to get involved," Orochimaru argued.

"Of course, you're the father," Anko said annoyed.

"This body is the infant's father, and in a few years time this body will be disposed of."

"I didn't mate with a body!" Anko said angrily.

Orochimaru smiled at her in amusement. "I am not good with children. I would have thought you of all people would understand that.

"Then learn," Anko said as the infant began to cry.

Orochimaru's eyes turned to slits upon hearing the child cry. Anko turned away from Orochimaru and began to care for the infant back inside the hideout. With both mother and child gone, Orochimaru focused on the battle. With Sasuke on the verge of being stabbed in a dozen different places at once, Orochimaru did a seal causing all the snakes to suddenly disappear. An exhausted Sasuke used his sword to keep himself upright; his clothes were torn up.

"Let's begin your training Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru chuckled as he casually walked towards the youth.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Regashi is Japanese for legacy


	25. Chapter 25

**Two Years Later**

Kabuto stacked up on his equipment as he prepared for the mission ahead. Orochimaru watched intently as Kabuto put various blades in pockets concealed all over his uniform. The youth also took scrolls with him. He then turned to Orochimaru.

"Do you think you can kill Sasori on your own?" Orochimaru chuckled.

Kabuto smirked at that. "Should I assume that you will be watching me?"

Orochimaru said nothing. Kabuto then walked off down the tunnel towards outside. Orochimaru went back towards Anko and the child. He was still displeased by the child's slow development, and despite his secret age enhancement formulas the child was still helpless. Anko seemed to notice the child's dramatic growth, but said nothing about it. If Orochimaru wanted the child to grow there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"I'm leaving. Expect me to return in a few hours," Orochimaru told her.

"Where are you going?" Anko asked curiously.

"To visit an old friend."

* * *

A few hours later, Orochimaru walked into the hideout and visited Anko's quarters. She could immediately sense that Orochimaru's chakra had been significantly drained. "Was Sasori that much trouble?" she asked.

Orochimaru sat on the bed and rested for a moment. "Sasori is dead as I had suspected. Ninjas from the Hidden Leaf used his puppet as a disguise. I fought the Nine Tailed Demon Fox," Orochimaru explained.

"Naurto," Anko gasped.

"He has become stronger, but he cannot control his power," Orochimaru observed. "I did collect a book with the profiles of all the ANBU members though."

"How did you manage that?" Anko asked.

"A spy from Danzo gave it to me. He wants to use me to destroy Konoha, so he can become Hokage himself."

"That sounds like him," Anko said bitterly.

There was a sudden explosion that shook the hideout. Orochimaru was instantly on his feet. "They have found us!" he realized.

"What do we do?" Anko asked.

"Take the child and go. I will find you," Orochimaru ordered.

Orochimaru then left Anko, and then raced towards the disturbance. He saw the battle between Sasuke and the Hidden Leaf Ninja from a short distance, and then appeared behind Sasuke on the roof of the hideout. "Don't use that technique on them," he ordered Sasuke.

Kabuto appeared next to Orochimaru. "Why not?" Sasuke demanded.

"We need the Hidden Leaf Ninjas to kill off more Akatsuki members," Orochimaru explained.

"Pitiful reason," Sasuke scoffed.

"If it helps your revenge by even 1% it is worth it," Kabuto chimed in.

Sasuke lowered his hand and relented. Orochimaru smirked at Naruto and his team, and then they all disappeared in thick smoke.

* * *

Orochimaru caught up with Anko and settled in a new hideout on the border of the Fire Nation. The battle with the Nine Tailed Fox had taken its toll on him. His body was dying and rotting. His bones were cracking and his organs were starting to fail. His opportunity to take Sasuke for himself was now or never.

Sasuke seemed to realize this. He barged into Orochimaru's room and attacked him. Anko heard the commotion, and ran towards Orochimaru's room. When she opened the door, Orochimaru had left his body and was now a large snake. Sasuke had activated his curse seal, and was using his sword to swipe at Orochimaru. Anko gasped in horror as she saw Orochimaru's body, and then activated her curse seal.

Orochimaru's snake like face stared into Sasuke's eyes, and the two seemed to be in a trance. Anko saw her opportunity, and shot snakes around Sasuke's body. Snakes pinned his body and wrapped around his neck. Sasuke struggled to breathe, as he was still in trance. Suddenly, Sasuke broke his trance and fired electricity at Anko. The snake body of Orochimaru fell to the ground lifeless.

Anko was thrown out of the room into the hallway. Sasuke pointed his sword at Anko firing electricity at her. She convulsed in pain as the electricity caused violent muscle contractions. "You are merely Orochimaru's whore," he sneered at her.

Anko cried out in pain, and then got back to her feet. Sasuke sent more electricity into her, but a determined Anko grabed him and threw him against the wall. Sasuke increased his chidori so it fluxed around his entire body. Anko held her grip tightly, and then shot snakes from her gut into Sasuke's. The youth gasped in pain as the snakes went through his body. He looked at her with a look of horror.

"You will never have your revenge Sasuke," Anko smiled.

Sasuke saw what Anko had done. "You killed yourself."

"A simple orphan girl killed the heir of the Sharingan," she smirked sadly.

Kabuto ran up and stared in horror at them both. "You have one choice if you want to kill Itachi. You know what to do," Anko told him.

Sasuke nodded and then his head fell. Anko pulled away from Sasuke and fell to the floor. Kabuto was immediately at her side, and began healing her as quickly as he could. "What happened?" he asked.

"Orochimaru tried to take him over. He is inside Sasuke now," Anko reported.

Sasuke was on the ground with a lifeless expression. "You have massive eternal damage to your organs," Kabuto told her.

"Keep him safe for me please," Anko requested.

Kabuto nodded, and continued to heal her. Sasuke suddenly shook violent, and his eyes opened. Kabuto charged his hands in case Sasuke attacked him. Sasuke got back to his feet, and did a seal. Immediately the wounds to his body were beginning to heal. "Who are you?" Kabuto questioned.

"I am in control. I have Sasuke!" he said and then began laughing gleefully.

Anko smiled even as she was dying at Orochimaru's success. "Congratulations Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto bowed.

* * *

Anko was placed on a bed as Kabuto continued to work to save her. Orochimaru in Sasuke's body looked over her with a grim expression. "Your body will die soon. There is only one way to save you," Orochimaru said.

Kabuto stared at Orochimaru in contemplation. "What is it? I'll do anything," Anko said as she coughed up blood.

"You must transfer your soul into another body like me," Orochimaru said.

"How?" Anko wondered.

"I will teach you how to do it. Prepare for the procedure Kabuto. I am going outside to test these eyes," Orochimaru said and then walked away.

"Who to have in mind?" Kabuto asked.

"Who do you think?" Orochimaru smirked.

In the middle of the forest, Orochimaru tracked every movement. With his Sharingan eyes, he could see every little movement in the forest. He could see the birds flying, the squirrels racing, and the snakes crawling. He could then see in different colors reflecting the different chakra in the animal and planet life forms.

"How extraordinary," he said to himself.

As Orochimaru focused with his eyes he wondered if he needed the likes of Kabuto, Anko, and the child anymore. He could just abandon them all and work towards taking over Konoha by himself. With these eyes he could destroy the Akatsuki, and kill any Hidden Leaf Ninja that got in his way. Suddenly, he felt a spasm to the gut, and fell to the ground. The wound Anko had given Sasuke's body had done extensive damage.

"My body," he hissed as he fell to the ground.

Kabuto ran up to Orochimaru as he fell. "Your body needs to heal Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto warned.

"After all this time I am forced back to bed rest," Orochimaru said bitterly.

Kabuto assisted Orochimaru to his feet. "Bring her back here immediately," Orochimaru ordered.

* * *

A few days later, Kabuto arrived at the South Hideout on the coast. He looked around for any escaped criminals that might want to ambush him. He then entered the hideout and found Karin in her chambers. "Karin," Kabuto smiled.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"Is that anyway to talk to a superior?" Kabuto lectured.

"I only answer to Orochimaru-sama," Karin scoffed.

"Orochimaru has ordered you to come with me," Kabuto told her.

"Let me pack my things," Karin said grudgingly.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was at Anko's bedside. She was getting worse and was only alive due to the powerful drugs running through her system. She winced in pain constantly as large sections of her intestines were gone. Her spine was broken paralyzing her from the waist down.

"If you die I will resurrect your body," Orochimaru promised.

"What is death like?" Anko asked softly.

"Like being caught in an eternal genjutsu," Orochimaru answered.

"Where is our son?" Anko asked.

"He is still in his quarters. I am going to wipe his memory clean of us," Orochimaru told her.

"Why?" Anko asked alarmed.

"The child will become stronger if he is an orphan," Orochimari said cruelly.

Anko lifted herself up and grabbed Orochimaru. "Please…," she pleaded.

Orochimaru stared at her with Sharigan eyes and then sent her in a pleasurable dream like state. Orochimaru looked over Anko's dying body. Upon the moment of death, at the very least she would be happy.

* * *

Kabuto dragged an annoyed Karin into the hideout. "Prepare the procedure," Orochimaru ordered.

"What procedure?" Karin asked confused. "And why are you taking orders from Sasuke? Where is Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru silenced her with his Sharingan sending her into a daze. Kabuto took Karin away and placed her on a lab table. The nearly dead Anko was on another table; her face held an eerie smile. "This will probably not work. Is it worth it to risk Karin like this?" Kabuto questioned.

"Do it," Orochimaru snapped without giving explanation.

Kabuto immediately went to work putting scrolls together. Orochimaru quickly conducted a seal uplifting two empty coffins from the ground. Kabuto took Karin's body and placed her in one of the coffins. He then placed Anko's body in the second coffin. He then shut the coffins closed. Orochimaru then conducted a series of complicated seals.

The coffin with Anko disappeared into the ground while the one containing Karin remained. "It is done," Orochimaru announced.

Kabuto opened the coffin lid and grabbed a hold of Karin as she nearly fell to the floor. "Did it work?" Orochimaru asked impatiently.

"Who are you?" Kabuto asked Karin.

Karin stared at Kabuto and then looked at her hands. "What is this? Why do I look like this?" Karin asked.

"Please…tell me your name," Kabuto insisted.

"Anko."


End file.
